Under the Moonlight
by Veronika Green
Summary: Bookverse. Sometimes things just work out for the better. COMPLETED 3.26.06
1. Alone

Death. It' was all around me, like a cocoon. I had never minded it before. But I do believe that emotions change with the death of a lover. Sure, I'd had people die on me before; but that was different. Fiyero was the only person who had me feel like I was alive; he was the only one to tell me that he loved me. And mean it. Why me? Why _Fiyero_?

Blood. So much _blood_. Everywhere. On the walls, on the table, on the makeshift bed. I sat on the floor in Fiyero's blood and screamed. I couldn't ever recall screaming before, but I was now. "Fiyero!" I called in a vain attempt to bring him out of the shadows where I just _knew_ he was hiding.

Nothing. The only sound I heard was the gentle _plop_ of my tears on blood. I didn't even feel the tears on my face; maybe it was because my heart was in so much pain. "Oh Fiyero, why did you come back here? WHY! Why did you find me? Why did you follow me? You should have turned away, never should of thought about me again. Please, don't make this be true."

It was. Fiyero was dead. How could he not be? If that truly was his blood, he had lost too much to live. I knew who had killed him. Even in my pain and shock, the answer was as clear as my skin color. The Wizard. Who else could it of been? No one else knew I was alive. No. It wasn't the Wizard. He wouldn't of been able to kill Fiyero in cold-blood. No matter how strong and powerful the son-of-a-bitch pretended to be, he couldn't of killed Fiyero. It was one of comrades; one of his allies.

I needed to get out of here. I couldn't stay here, not with the metallic smell of Fiyero's blood and the possible threat that _they_ were looking for me. Not that I cared. I wanted to be dead, they wanted me dead. Everyone won.

I ran out onto the street, I ran as fast I could, ignoring the burning pains in my legs and in my lungs. I didn't know where I was going. Hell, maybe. The pain in my lungs grew like a wildfire, I ran faster, urging them to just die. Darkness closed in on me, I was so out of shape. _I'm dying..I'm coming, Yero my hero._ I felt a sharp pain in my back and in my skull as I fell to the street. I felt nothing and heard nothing, and then I remembered nothing.

When I woke up, I was in a comfortable bed. A lacy, pink bed. Despite my throbbing head and back, despite the deep depressing state I was in, I smiled. "No. It couldn't be..could it?"

"ELPHIE!"

It was.

I tried to sit up, but the fire that ran up my spine was too much and I had to lie back down. "Hello, Glinda."

Glinda ran to me and hugged me. "Oh, Elphaba! Do you have any idea how much I missed you? I believe that everyone missed you!"

Five seconds. That was all it took. Glinda had found me left on Death's doorstep, took me to her house, and she was about to talk me into another blissful unconsciousness.

"Crope, Tibbett, Boq, Fiyero, I even think Avaric missed you a little bit, Elphie."

_Fiyero_. I shuddered at that name.

"I saw a few of them a month ago, Crope and Fiyero, I believe. I think Fiyero must've been having an affair. He looked happy."

"He did?"

"Of course, silly. When people have affairs, they are usually quite happy."

"I know."

What I had just admitted went right over Glinda's head. Ditz.

"I think we should have a reunion, and invite all of our old friends from Shiz!"

"Glinda, please. I'm a little tired. I've been through a lot.." That was an understatement, part of me had died. No pun intended.

"Oh. Well, you've been asleep for two days. You gave me quite a fright when I found you lying on the street, all sprawled out."

"Two days?" Two days. Two days since Fiyero was murdered, two days since I sat in the pool of blood, two days since I tried to kill Madame Morrible.

"Yes. I brought you here and put you under the roof of Lord and Lady Chuffrey."

"Please, Glinda, I know who you are. Now me, that's an entirely different story." I sighed.

"What are you talking about Elphie?"

"Nothing, Glinda, ignore it. I must've hit my head harder than I thought."

"Look, I'm going to go and see if I can get you something to eat. I know that you must famished."

Glinda left. She was my friend, I knew, and I knew that I was supposed to want to be with her; but this was different. I wanted solitude. I forced myself up, despite the pain, and walked to the single window in my room. Looking out, I saw the Emerald City. Oh, how I longed to be out of here. There were too many memories here for me. Looking harder, I thought I saw something else, a green girl. No, it was just my reflection in the glass. My eyes had dark circles under them, my dark hair hung limp in my face, and I saw the small flow of tears coming from my eyes. "Yero.." I whispered.

"Elphaba?"

It was Glinda, of course. I whirled around to face her, hastily wiping my eyes as I did so.

"What's wrong? Are you _crying_?"

"No, of course not. I had some..uh, dust in my eye. That was all." Damn me for getting myself a reputation for being the girl who never cried.

And of course Glinda believed me. "Here, it's not much, but it's all I could find."

Glinda handed me an apple. "Uh, thanks."

I bit into it hungrily, angrily. Taking my anger out on an apple. How pathetic.

Glinda sat down on the pink bed and looked out the window. "Elphie?"

"Yea?" I said between mouthfuls.

"Do you think that's a person out there waiting for us to find them? You know, like a soul mate?"

Of course I did. My soul mate's name was Fiyero. "No. You get lucky if you find someone to get married to. I don't push on the love thing. You know that, Glinda."

"I know. But I always believed that there was other stuff going on inside your head, besides the stuff you told me. I had the feeling your mind and heart were contradicting each other."

Well, maybe she was smarter than she let on.

"Sometimes. Do you believe in soul mates, Glinda?"

"I don't know. All I know is I haven't found mine. I'm married to old Chuffrey; sure I love him..But he could be my father."

"Why are we talking about this?" The only thing, I figured, was that she knew about Fiyero and I.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just kind of came up on me."

I sat down next to her. "Oh. Funny how that happens, huh?"

Eerie silence.

"Yea." she laughed unhappily.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I've just been depressed lately. I guess it's because I've aged so much taking care of Chuffrey. It's a blessing that you showed up here. Maybe you'll be able to raise my spirits..A little."

I seriously doubted that. I thought you had to have high spirits to lift someone else's. In my case, I had low ones. "I can't promise anything Glinda. I'll try, though."

"Thank you." She hugged me, and I hugged her back. We both needed a little bit of love in our lives, didn't we?

"I'm sorry to break-up our little love fest, but I'm still tired. Do you mind if I go to sleep?"

"Nah. Go ahead. You need to sleep. Night, Elphie." she squeezed my hand and walked out of the room.

I sighed. Did I bring sadness wherever I went? Poor Glinda. Sir Chuffrey didn't love her the way she needed to be loved. Oh, I'm sure he doted on her; like a daughter..But she needed someone to kiss her and hold her and...I had an idea. Maybe I could finally do a good deed, I would find someone for Glinda.

I woke up the next day at sunrise - assuming it was the next day - and stared at the pale white ceiling as it filled with the color of purple and orange. Three days. Was I forever doomed to count the days after Fiyero's murder?

"Elphaba!"

I sat up, my back didn't hurt so much anymore. "Huh?"

"Get up, it's time for breakfast."

A real meal. Yippee.

"Hey, uh, Glinda?"

"Yes, Elphie?"

"Do you have anything I could wear? My dress isn't exactly clean."

"Oh yes.."

"In _black_, preferably."

"I'll find something, wait here."

Within seconds, Glinda was back with an old black frock. I expected it to be a little big on me, since Glinda wasn't asthin as me, but it fit me perfectly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Glinda sat next to me at the breakfast table as we waited for Sir Chuffrey to bless us with his presence. Cough.

At last he arrived, giving me a funny look. Glinda came to my rescue. "Meet my old roomie from Shiz, Chuffrey."

Last name basis? Wow.

"Are you ill?"

"Uh, no. I was born green." I felt the urge to add 'savvy' but that'd get my ass kicked out.

"What's your name?"

"Elphaba."

"Elphaba? Are you part elf? You sure look it."

"Not that I know of, although it is entirely possible."

That shut him up.

"Oh, Glinda."

"Yes, dear?"

"Have you heard about the Vinkus?"

"No. What's happened in the Vinkus?" Glinda said, totally without interest.

"The Arjiki prince, Fiyero, has disappeared from the Emerald City. The Vinkus is in an uproar."

"Fiyero? Disappeared?"

I suddenly felt sick "Where's your bathroom, Glinda?"

"Right there." She pointed at a door to my right. Duh.

I made it just in time, I immediately threw up. I stood bent over, looking at myself in the mirror, _daring_ myself to cry.

"Elphie, you alright?"

I swallowed a lump in the back of my throat. "Yes, I'm fine."

After I had vomited a second time, I went back to the table with Glinda and 'Chuffrey'.

"...How can a Vinkus prince just disappear?"

"Fiyero didn't just disappear, Glinda."

"He didn't? Then what happened?"

"He's dead." I said bitterly and coldly.

"How do you know? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive...there was so much blood..."

"Elphie? Are you alright? You're scaring me."

"You know how you thought Fiyero was having an affair?"

"Yes."

"He was. With me."

There I'd said it. And I felt sick.

"With _you_?"

"Oh, don't look so surprised."

"But I am, Elphie. You guys never seemed that close."

"Yes well, things can change."

"I don't know what to say."

"Nothing. That's what you can say. Right now I have a date with the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. He killed Yero. Tell the Arjikis that, old man." I spat in Sir Chuffrey's face, "Savvy?"

"Elphaba!"

"Goodbye Glinda. Thanks for letting me stay here, but I wish that you would of just left me on that street to die. At least that way I'd be with Fiyero."

I stormed out of that place as fast as I could. _Good going, Elphaba_, I told myself, _just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you? _

And once again I was on my own.


	2. The Way

**Sorry if this is completely dull, but I've had a hard time writing it; I've had exams all week and this was written over a few days...if it's bit confusing, you'll catchup. Thanks to my first reviewer!**

If life had sucked before, then I had to make up a new word to describe what my life was now. I had made a life for myself before, I know, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I couldn't now. Maybe it was the pain of grief and the ever existent thought of suicide.

I couldn't go back to the abandoned corn exchange, I knew I would break down again if I did and found the blood…And so I lived on the streets. I knew it probably wasn't the best place to live -when is it?- seeing as the Gale Force could come snatch me up at just about anytime they wanted to, but I'm beyond the point of caring now.

As another day came to a close, I watched the Emerald City's pedestrians dissipate. The sky darkened to a deep purple and I watched the stars as they popped out of wherever they had been hiding. The Emerald City was enchantingly beautiful at night, as strange as it sounds; the gleaming, happy stars seemed to make the green buildings sparkle.

I was alone. All of the other homeless people who had been by me that day, begging, were gone. It seemed that everyone had someone to go to except for me. Though I'd rather be alone than in a cult any day. Wouldn't I?

I leaned my head back onto a brick wall and sighed. I was so tired..I had been sick a lot lately, vomiting, being dizzy, and all sorts of good stuff…All I needed now was a nice deep sleep…..

I ran, I didn't know where to, but I had to run. Someone was trying to kill me, I didn't know who, and frankly, I didn't care. I didn't know where I was, I realized, as I looked around me and saw that nothing looked familiar. Where in Oz was I? But that didn't matter either, because I heard steadily falling footsteps getting closer to me. I put my head down to my chest and ran all out. My lungs were on fire, my back and legs and body hurt, I could feel my energy slowly but surely draining away, but I felt numb even though I could feel all of this.

I tripped on a tree root and fell to the left of the 'trail' I had been running on. Luckily, I landed behind a bunch of bushes and laid low until I heard every last one of _them _pass by me. I took a long, shaky breath as I sat up. I wiped my sweaty forehead with my hands, then I vomited all over the grass, "Oh man.."

After a few minutes of lying on the ground until I could breath again, I stood up. Now to find out where I was. I knew I wasn't in the Emerald City anymore, if I was I would be able to sense Elphie. I didn't. The last thing I could remember was a painful blow to my head, darkness, and then this.

I felt a cool drop of water on my forehead. I looked up to the sky, it had turned dark, and rain started to fall fast. Thunder cracked loudly and lightning brightened the sky. It was probably a dumb idea to stand under a tree with the lightning and all, but the rain felt wonderful on my sweaty skin.

"Hey!"

I turned around; I hoped it wasn't the same people who had just been chasing me.

"What're you doing? You're getting soaked." The speaker was a pretty girl of about twenty; she stared at me with more fear than concern, unlike her voice.

"Hi." I had real no answer, so why not?

"Hello. I'm Sahlah. And you are?"

"Faris." I sensed that using my real name was probably not the best idea.

"So now that we know each other, what are you doing?"

I shrugged, "I like the rain. It feels good."

Sahlah gave me an odd look.

"What? It does. Especially when you've been running for as long as I have."

"Running? From what?"

"Uh, nothing, just running."

She nodded suspiciously.

"Fine, don't believe me."

"Oh, I believe you. Sort of. Come with me, you look like you could use a meal and a place to stay."

Well, I sure felt that way, but I had to get to Elphaba, she needed me, that much I could tell. But what would one night hurt?

When I woke up later that night, my back and neck were sore from sleeping on the wall in an upright position. I stood and stretched and groaned. I ached in places I didn't know I had.

I walked down the streets of the city; I had never seen the city so deserted. There was absolutely no one around. I passed Glinda's house, I frowned, thinking of what I had done to her. But I passed on without pausing.

A heavy wind came and swept trash towards me, I ducked, barely dodging a cup but got smacked in the face with an old newspaper, "Damn it." I curse as I peeled the newspaper off my face, "Not even anything _interesting_."

I realized I probably looked kind of crazy. Walking down the street, talking to myself. Well, at least no one was around.

I heard a deep rumble up above me. Oh shit…it was going to rain. As the first few drops came down, I stood looking up at the sky, but then a raindrop hit me squarely on the cheek. I quickly wiped the _acid _from my face and ran to an old place that seemed to be abandoned.

It wasn't abandoned. How could I have been so stupid? Why hadn't I been to recognize the place where I lived for the last five years? I had to get out of the rain, though, and it was steadily beginning to come down harder. So I just sat at the bottom of the stairs, never looking up to Fiyero and Is former love nest, waiting for the rain to let up.

I sat until morning, the rain still hadn't stopped, and I hadn't been to sleep…You can imagine why. I felt trapped, suffocated. I had to leave the Emerald City, I knew that, but where could I go? Besides, I still had a grievance to repay with Wizard. I could wait until then, couldn't I?

I woke up the next morning with sun streaming in through an open window. I shook myself awake and asked myself where I was, again.

"Have a good sleep?"

I jumped and turned. It was only Sahlah, "Yea. I appreciated all of this, but I have somewhere to be. Now where are we?"

"Somewhere to be? You were dancing in the rain last night, if I recall correctly."

"You recall correctly. Now where in Oz are we?"

"Oz? You think you're still in Oz? You're not."

"Then where am I?" This girl was really beginning to frustrate me.

"You're on the Isle of Yew. In Plenia."

"Plenia?" I was a good five hundred -maybe more- miles away from the Emerald City.

"You don't remember coming here?"

"No."

"Okay then, Faris, where are you headed?"

"The Emerald City."

Sahlah snorted, "Good luck with that."

"I'm serious."

"You are? Well then, that's going to be a tough place to get to."

"Seriously?" I asked, my voice filled with sarcasm, "Well, are you going to help me or not? Because I don't have much time to waste."

"Yes, I'll help. On one condition."

"What?"

"I come with you."

"Why?"

"Because, first of all, you know nothing about the Nonestic Ocean, do you, city boy?"

"No…"

"Or Hiland or Loland or the Shifting Sands, do you? And after all that, you still have to pass through Munchkinland, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I do. And there's no chance you'll survive without someone's help. _My _help."

"How long will this take?"

"I don't know. A few months, at the most."

I sigh, "Ok. You can come with me. Only because I need to get to the city as soon as possible."

"What's the rush?"

"I don't know." I pull my shirt on and slip into my boots, "Come on, we'd better get started."

Sahlah packed food into a bag and she led the way out of her home, "Come quickly, if we're to get to the docks boat, we must get to the forest without being seen."

"This is illegal, isn't it?"

"Only partially." she smiled, "This way." she grabbed my hand and led me onto a dark path.

We walked a mile without speaking, "Where are we going?"

"Aurie. That's the closest state around that has docks. Don't ask why Plenia doesn't have any." She said when I opened my mouth.

"Now, Sahlah, tell me why you _really_ wanted to leave Plenia. You don't know me, so it couldn't have been because you wanted to help me."

Sahlah shrugged, "It's just, I've lived there my whole life. It's boring, I want some fun."

"This isn't going to be fun. I'm going back to the Emerald City to find someone I left, when I'm gone, what'll you do?"

"Do I say I needed your help?"

"No. But Isle of Yew is quite different than Oz. You'll see that."

"How so?"

I shrugged, I seemed to not know a whole lot of stuff today, "I can't explain it. But it's different. It's like gold. Beautiful on the outside, but when you look closely, you can see that it's tarnished."

Sahlah nods, "So _Faris_, would you like to tell me your _real _name?"

"How did you know I lied?"

"I could see it in you eyes."

"My real name is Fiyero, from the Vinkus, in Oz."

She nodded, "That much I could've guessed. I _have_ studied international culture in school, you know."

"Right. So have I. And I can tell that you're not from Plenia."

"No, I was born in Plenia, but I'm not pure Plenian. Most of my family is from Ev."

"Right."

"Now, my turn. Why are you going back to the Emerald City, and in such of a hurry?"

"I told you I didn't know. Something's wrong..back there."

"You said you left someone, who?"

"Is this a cross-examination?"

"No. I'm just curious."

I nodded, "Elphaba." That was enough to explain it, I thought.

"Who's Elphaba?"

"Aren't you nosy?"

"Yes. I've told you, I've lived in boring old Plenia my whole life.

"Elphaba is…." What was Elphaba? What were _we_? "My friend."

"Sure. That's not all she is."

"How long is this forest?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"A couple of miles. Four, I think."

We'd only gone two. And my feet hurt.

The rain stopped at about noon the next day, allowing me to finally get out of the stairway of the old corn exchange. When I stepped out, I balked at the bright sunlight. I blinked furiously, trying to get the green and purple dots out of my eyes.

Looking around, I saw that the street was dark and damp, but drying quickly. The buildings dripped water from their awnings, and I made a note to stay clear of those. I sniffed the air, and was greeted with the fresh, clean scent that only exists after a ferocious rainstorm.

I walked until I ended up at the palace. _Was that just by coincidence? _I asked myself_, Or does it mean something?_

I looked up at the palace, glaring angrily at the shiny green bricks. Was I the only person to notice that the palace of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz was the only part of the city that was actually kept up? _You'll get your's, old man, I'll make sure of that._

Sahlah finally agreed to stop, "We're about a day away from Aurie now, just so you know."

"Dammit, I'll never get there."

"I was right when I said that Elphaba was more than just a friend, wasn't I?"

I sighed, "Yes. She is..well, was, my lover."

"Was?"

"Didn't put two and two together, huh? I was brought here against my will, someone tried to _kill_ me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing that it had something to do with being associated with Elphaba, though. I am such an idiot."

"And so now you think that something's wrong? That's why you're going back, right?"

"I'd be going back even if there wasn't something wrong."

She nodded in understanding.

"Is there anyway I can get an Ozian newspaper around here?"

"You might be able to in Aurie, though I'm not really sure."

I bury my head in my hands, "I am so screwed."

"No, you're not. You're just in a predicament."

"Right. Come on, I'm going to get to Aurie tonight, whether you come with me or not."

Sahlah shakes her head, "City boys."

"I am _not_ from the city. I am from the Vinkus. I know how to survive on my _own_."

My ferociousness surprised her. "_Sorry_. But there is no way to get to Aurie tonight."

"There is. And I will find it."


	3. Trapped

**Oksy, so here's chapter 3! This is moving faster than I wanted it to, but that's alright. Thanks to my reviewers, again, I really LOVE it when you review; it makes me HAPPY. Haters are welcome too, they make me happy too, just in a cynical way. This switches around a lot, but I put break lines when they switch, though, so it's not as confusing : )**

So I'd found a place to stay. I'm not really sure if I can say place but….it keeps me out of the rain and the cold. Ok, so it's under a porch of an abandoned house, so what? It's better than nothing.

I've slowly come to terms with Fiyero's death. It still tears me to pieces to think that he's really dead, but I've accepted it. I know longer pray that he'll come back to Oz, that he'll find me and that we'll live happily ever after. It's over.

That night, as I lay in the cold dirt under my porch, I heard some rustling at the little 'entrance', "Who's there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here." A man..well, he was more like 17, so a boy, came into view, highlighted by the bright moonlight.

"It's alright. What's your name?"

"I'm Tasi." He smiled at me.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are."

"Oh…you do?"

"Yes, you're Elphaba."

"Yea. How'd you know?"

"I've seen you here before, I heard someone calling your name."

"Ah. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. So, how'd you end up in this hell-hole?"

"Tell me where your skeletons hiding, tell me all, and I'll tell you." I smiled.

"Fair enough. I was born here, lived here, went to school here, and until recently I worked over at the palace. I got fired, though. Probably for the better; The Wizard is a real bastard."

"Tell me about it."

"So, what about you?"

"I ran away from college about five years ago, and I've been here ever since. There's not much else to tell." Well, there was, but he didn't need to know.

"Do you mind if I stay here the night? It's blowing like there's no tomorrow outside."

"Yes, stay, I don't care." And I didn't. I rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ha! I told you there was a way!" 

"Well, I've never…"

Sahlah and I had just arrived in the state of Aurie, in one night, just like I said we would, "Come on, I still want than newspaper."

Sahlah shook her head, "I don't believe it. How did you….?"

"I told you I would do it, and I did. That's just the way it is."

She hissed, mad at not being to outsmart me, but I just smiled.

"Come on, _I'll _find a newspaper for you, Fiyero."

An hour later, Sahlah handed me a copy of The Ozian Times, "Thanks. Took you long enough."

"Bite me, city boy, not everyone is as special as you."

"Holy shit!"

"What?"

"I'm on the front cover!"

"What!"

Sahlah snatched the newspaper out of my hands, "Hey!"

"'Arjiki _Prince _Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus has disappeared mysteriously from the Emerald City.' You're a PRINCE!"

I shrugged, "Yea."

"'The Wizard and his guards are searching desperately to retrieve the prince from enemy hands where he is believed to be held hostage.'"

"The _WIZARD _my ass! He was the one who tried to kill me! Dammit!"

"Hold on there, City Boy! There's more: 'Prince Fiyero is suspected to be hidden by a Ms. Elphaba Thropp. The Gale Force is on a quest to find the ruthless criminal.' Is that what you thought was wrong?"

"Dammit! I don't know! We have to go, now, we can't stop, not _ever_!" I knew that I had to get Elphaba, and quick. Not only was the Gale Force after her for a crime she didn't commit, but there was something up with her too, I just knew it!

* * *

There was something up with me, I just knew it. I was throwing up too much; I had tried to convince myself it was just something I ate..but I hadn't had anything in two days. 

"Are you alright?" Tasi asked me after I had vomited for the second time that morning.

"I don't know. I've been sick for awhile now, maybe it was something I ate."

"Please. I'm homeless too, remember? I haven't eaten anything in at least twenty-four hours and you probably haven't either."

"You're right. I haven't had anything, I just don't know what else it could be." I was becoming a good liar. I knew what it could be, but I pushed that horrible thought to the back of my mind.

"You're lying."

Well, maybe I wasn't getting good.

* * *

"Fiyero! Please, you have _got_ to slow down!" 

"No. I can't slow down."

"Really Fiyero, we're making good time! If you want to get to Elphaba, you'll have to slow down or you'll wear yourself out."

"I don't care! Don't you get? Elphaba will _die _if I don't get to her! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened!"

"Does she know you're alive?"

I had really had enough of Sahlah, "I don't know. It's possible she thinks I'm dead."

"She can't blame you if she dies."

I whirl around and face her, "You don't when to keep your mouth shut, do you? I don't care if she didn't' blame me, I'd blame _myself_."

"You're selfish."

"You...you're..right."

"Look, let's go somewhere to stay the night, you're not helping anyone."

"No. We're day ahead, and I'd like to keep it that way. How long will it take to get across the Nonestic Ocean to Loland?"

"A few days, three, I'm guessing."

"Then how long until we get to the Shifting Sands?"

She snorted, "At least a month. That is, if we survive."

* * *

"You're pregnant, aren't you? I've seen my mother pregnant, you're acting like her." 

I groaned and rolled flopped onto the dirt, "Dammit Fiyero!"

"Fiyero?"

"Yes, Fiyero, that's the father, if I truly am pregnant."

"You are." Tasi said bluntly.

"Thanks for being so sympathetic, it's not like I want this baby!"

"I'm sorry. Tell _Fiyero_ that."

"Fiyero's _dead_."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"So am I..Oh Oz, what am I going to do! Fiyero, you bastard, why the hell did you do this to me?"

Tasi could only stare. I couldn't blame him. Great, Fiyero had gotten me pregnant, now what?

* * *

"You know that you don't have to sleep on the floor." 

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't. There's room in this bed for two."

"Nice try, Sahlah, but I'm not falling for it."

I heard flop down on the bed. Now I really understand why she had left Plenia so happily.

"You know, we're probably not going to survive the crossing of Hiland."

"I don't care. I've got to at least try."

"You really love her, don't you?" She asked softly after a moment.

Did I? That had been a question I asked myself during our affair in the Emerald City. I didn't know, I didn't know what love felt like, I didn't know how you knew. But if I didn't love her, what was I doing in Aurie? Why was risking my life if I didn't truly love her? "Yes. I do love her. A lot." I finally said softly.

* * *

Days went by and I still didn't get up, it was too depressing. I didn't want this child growing inside me, and I was sure it wouldn't want me either. I had no idea what to expect with this pregnancy, seeing as I'd never been through it before, and I wasn't sure I could do it without someone..that someone being Fiyero. 

I had Tasi; of course, he had become a good friend, not really seeing my green skin. He came to see me often, sometimes bringing me food, or sometimes, money.

"You know, Elphie, that you'll have to get up sometime."

"No. I'm not getting up ever."

"You are overly dramatic."

I could see he was smiling, though, "I don't care. I'm overly depressed, as well."

"I'm sorry Elphaba, really, I am."

"I know, but no amount of sorries will change what happened." I had told Tasi about Fiyero the day before, and he was generally sorry. But the word 'sorry' meant nothing to me now.

"Goodbye."

"Bye." I sat up. There was something very odd about Tasi, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Something in my heart told me to follow him, and so I did..oh, but had I known what was waiting for me, I would of run the other way and never looked back. But I didn't.

* * *

I sat up in the middle of the night, my body wet with sweat. _Where I am? _I asked myself that question a lot lately, basically because I wasn't in the same place any one night. But I wanted it to stay that way, it just meant I was getting all the closer to Elphaba, my love. 

I felt disgustingly ill. Had Sahlah been right? Had I worked myself up too much to go on? No. I'd go on no matter how much pain I was in. And I was in a lot right now.

I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with cool water, coating my hair as I did so. I took a long drink of water, in a pathetic attempt to settle my stomach. It did nothing but make it worse. I vomited until I couldn't move.

When I was calm enough to move, twenty minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom. Sahlah was sleeping soundly in the bed. I knew what I had to do. I hadn't taken this Plenian girl by choice, and I sure as hell didn't want her with me. I would leave her here, she could leave Aurie by herself if she wanted some adventure, but she wouldn't come with me. I was no safer with her than I would be on my own. She had lied about knowing the Hiland, the Loland and the Shifting Sands. I knew that from the moment she told me all she knew about them.

I pulled a pair of clothes on weakly and grabbed the heavy bag which held all of the food. I needed it more than she did, "Goodbye, Sahlah, I'm sorry to leave you here, but you'll be better off."

* * *

"Let me go." 

"Why? You've been nothing but trouble since the day you were born, my dear Elphaba, and now I've got you right where I want you. You walked right into my trap."

I snorted, "Please. A trap would require some form of brains. You have none."

The Wizard banged his fist against the bars of my prison, "Silence!"

"NO! You killed Yero, I know you did it. You can't pull the wool over my eyes; I'm smarter than that."

"Yes, that may be true, but no one will ever believe you; It's in the newspapers that you took Fiyero hostage and you're in here. And here you'll stay."

"You're a bastard."

"And you're a wench." He slapped me through the metal bars.

I backed up, "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you dead. That's what I want."

"Okay, then kill me, dumbass. I obviously don't want to be alive so just lynch me and _get it over with!_"

"No. I think I'll let you suffer for a few days. I'll let you think about your miserable life, and your inferiority."

"Inferiority is nothing but a state of mind; and no matter what you think about me, you will always, _ALWAYS, _be more inferior than I, because you believe in such a concept." That got to him, I could tell.

I flopped myself into a corner of the dirty cell, waiting for the tears to come. They didn't. Tasi had tricked me, that's what had been so odd about him. I should of seen the foreshadowing when he told me that he used to work for the Wizard, but really, can't I trust people for once in my life?

I sat in that corner for who knows how long, when I was 'awakened' by a loud banging on my cell, "Here, bitch, hope you like it." The guard cackled.

I replied with a high-pitched mocking cackle much like the guard's own, "Mmm, gruel." I took the spoon and filled it with the 'delicious' lumpy substance and flung it at the guard when he walked back by.

"Dammit!" The guard ran, and I laughed at him.

"You best ought not do that. You'll get it even worse if you do."

I knew that voice, but I couldn't see who belonged to, it hadn't come from inside from my cell and it was too dark to see anyone else, "Who is that?"

"What, you don't recognize my voice, Elphaba?"

"I do. I just don't know your face."

"I know yours, you little vegetable."

Now I knew who it was, "Great. Of all people I see in jail, one of them has to be Avaric." I said, even though I was grateful for a familiar face, even it was his.

"So, did you have fun with Fiyero?"

"Go to Hell. I see prison life hasn't changed you much."

"I really liked that disappearing stunt you pulled on Shiz five years ago."

"So did I. Be cool, drop out of school." I said dryly.

Avaric chuckled a little at that, "I see it hasn't changed you either."

"Bite me. I'm not going to be here long anyway."

"Please, you can't escape-"

"No, I'm not going to try that. You think you know me Avaric, well, you don't; I'm going to wait, and Death Row will come to me soon enough."

"How can you sit there and say that? You're not the Elphaba I remember back at Shiz. You used to fight for your rights, now you're just…not you."

"You're right, I'm not. My life has no purpose. You want to know the truth, Avaric buddy? Fine, I got Fiyero murdered, I'm homeless and I'm pregnant. Is that enough _truth_ for you?"

Avaric said nothing for a minute, but then he never had a chance because a guard came and took him away. Avaric's cell is still empty. I cried. Yes, I cried, and for the death of Avaric.

* * *

I was able to cross the Nonestic Ocean in a matter of days. But when I reached the shore of Hiland, there was Sahlah, "You think you can just leave me in a hotel room without food or money?" 

"Yes. And I did. Obviously you did alright without any of that."

She snorted, "Only because I stole a boat and took a shortcut. So why did you leave me?"

"You know why. I've got somewhere to be."

"Please, and you think you can get there sooner without me?"

"Frankly, yes."

I began to walk off, but Sahlah grabbed my arm, "Well you can't. Got that? You can't!"

"You are crazy, Sahlah, go back to Plenia."

"I'm not crazy. I'm pissed."

"They look the same from where I'm standing."

"You're standing at the wrong angle."

"No, I don't think I am."

"Why did you leave me?"

"Excuse me? I don't know you, you shouldn't be cross-examining me. Now go!"

"No! You told me I could come with you, and I'm coming with you!"

"Fine. But keep yourself under control, will you?"

"Of course." she smiled.

This girl was really beginning to scare me.


	4. Fun

Prison was fun, man. Well, flinging gruel at the guards was fun. You'd think they learn, though, huh? Prison was actually very boring; so don't get arrested if you can help it. I'd been in the dark cell for over a month now, and I was beginning to show my pregnancy.

At night, when everyone was asleep, I would talk to the baby inside of me. I knew what the Wizard was waiting for, he wanted me to have the baby and then he was going to kill me. He wanted to torture Fiyero and I's baby, I knew he did. I was hoping that somehow the gruel would make me a have a miscarriage, but so far it wasn't happening.

That night, the Wizard decided to pay me a little visit, "So, how have you been doing in imprisonment, Miss Thropp?"

"Great. Your guards make wonderful targets. Well, actually they don't, since they're very bad at _not_ getting hit."

"Yes, I've heard about the gruel."

I smiled cruelly, "While the Wizard is away, the prisoners will play."

He nodded, thoughtfully, "How far along are you?" he asked, pointing at my slightly swollen belly.

I shrugged, "Three, four months along, I don't know. So…I guess I've still got a couple of months in prison, eh?"

"Ah, I see you have caught on to our little plan."

"It's not tough to figure out, if I may be so frank."

"No, that's how I planned it, I wanted you to suffer knowing what was coming to you."

"You killed Fiyero, you can kill me, but my child will be immortal to you. I'll make sure of that. Of all the people you can hurt, you won't be able to hurt her!" Her?

He smiled, meanly, "I'll be able to hurt her, and you can't stop me while you're here."

"Amazing. You'd torture children because you want me to suffer."

"It's not just a child, it's _your _child, _Fiyero's_ child."

I pressed myself against the bars of my cell, "I'll kill you if you ever lay a hand on her." Where was this Her stuff coming from?

"Have you forgotten, my dear Elphaba, that you're in prison and it's not possible to escape?"

I sneered, "I haven't forgotten, but the mind is more powerful than the body."

"Whatever you wish to believe." I think my philosophy was scaring him. Well, I knew my philosophy was scaring him.

"If Fiyero was alive, he would kill you."

"Your heathen of a lover wouldn't be able to kill me, he already tried. And I won."

"You didn't win, your army won."

"It's all the same, dear."

"No, it's not."

He shrugged, "Have a nice sleep, _Elphaba_." he said, sneering at my name.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked away. How childish.

Suddenly my heart hurt. I was lying to myself; I had tried to convince myself that I was done with mourning Yero..but I wasn't, I looked up at the only window in the whole prison, a 2 by 4 barred rectangle, was all it really was, but it worked. I was greeted with the bright moon in my eyes, I shuddered, "Oh Yero, help me."

* * *

"You know, if you turn here, you can get to Loland in two days."

"Stop trying to trick me, Sahlah, Going that way is going to take longer and would be even more dangerous."

"Humph. I hate not being trusted."

"Well, then stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"You are. That way leads to the Hiland Forest, which in case you didn't know, is very dense. It would take us a couple of days."

She crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout, "How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm twenty-one, why?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're acting like a three year old."

"I am NOT!"

I raised my eyebrows at her, "You're not?"

She glared at me, "What are you, my father?"

"No. I just don't think it's safe for children under the age of thirteen to travel across the country of Hiland."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I, unlike you, am twenty-two."

"Your ego is too big, you know that?"

"Yes. It's part of my charming personality." I was beginning to talk like Elphaba.

"I wouldn't put it as charming. I want to know how _Elphaba_ stands you."

"Elphaba is able to stand me because she _influenced _me."

"Can't wait to meet her."

"Well, you're not going to meet her."

"What! Why not?"

"Because, I'm not going any further than Munchkinland with you. You bug me. Besides, it's probably not safe to be seen with me in the Emerald City."

"So? You're going aren't you?"

"Do we have to have this conversation every ten minutes, Sahlah?"

"Sorry, but that can't be your answer for everything."

"It can, and it is: There's something is wrong with Elphaba, and the Gale Force is after her. That's the only reason I need."

"Whatever. Look! There's the city!" Sahlah pointed off to the west.

Sure enough, there was the city of Zarohe, its bright lights lighting up the surrounding area, "Come on, I want another newspaper."

"We're in Zarohe, and all you can think of is newspapers."

"Yes."

"Fine, let's go."

Sahlah took off at run, she was apparently very excited about seeing Zarohe, maybe this would be chance to escape! Before I could turn to run, she turned around, "Come on, Fiyero, I'll get you your newspaper."

And she did, but this paper had even more bad news than the last one, "'Green Girl Captured.'" Sahlah read, looking up at me, "'Elphaba Thropp has been captured, and is being held in the prison at the palace. Although she won't admit where she has Prince Fiyero hidden, her actions are enough to suggest that she is the kidnapper.'" She finished softly.

I took a deep breath, "Is there anyone around here who can help me get to the City quicker?"

"I don't think so. Are they going to kill her?"

"Yes."

* * *

I must be a celebrity or something, because Mr. Oz himself visits me every night, how wonderful.

"You know, there's only five or six months left."

"Yes, I know, thank you."

"You don't seem to care."

"I don't."

"Not even about your child?"

"I do. But not as much as you think." Well, that was a lie, I cared a lot about this baby, but I wasn't going to let _him_ know that.

"You know that you're the headline in the newspapers?"

"I don't care."

"Oh, but you should. People want you dead."

"Are you stupid? Because this is the twentieth time I've had to tell you, "_I don't care_."

"You do."

"Fine. I do. Believe what you want to."

"The Arjikians want you dead more than anything. Especially Sarima and her children." He smiled.

I paled, "I didn't do it." I managed, weakly.

"They don't know that."

"Go die."

He only chuckled, "I see I'm getting to the infamous Elphaba Thropp."

I grinned, "Why not? I'm going to die anyways. I'll let someone else win for a change, too bad it's you."

He nodded, "Too bad for who?"

"Too bad for you." I punched him through my cell.

He groaned and fell to the floor, I heard cheers around me, "How's that?"

Oh boy, was I in for it now.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sending a letter, to my wife."

"Your wife? I thought…"

I grinned, "I didn't tell you that I wasn't married. I need to let her know that I'm alive, and that the Wizard was the one who tried to murder me."

"How long will it take to get to the Vinkus?"

"Oz only knows, hopefully soon. Though I wouldn't count on it." I quickly scribbled a letter to Sarima:

_Sarima:_

_I'm alive, the Wizard was the one who tried to kill me, not Elphaba. I'm in Zarohe, I should be in the Emerald City in a couple of months, please try to get Elphaba's name out of the papers._

_Fiyero_

I debated whether or not to write love at the end, but finally decided against it. I didn't love her, after all. I quickly sent the letter, first class, and then I quickly got something to eat.

I was hungry, but the food tasted like sawdust in my mouth. I couldn't stop thinking about Elphie, what if that letter didn't get there in time? What if they killed Elphaba before Sarima could spread the word that it wasn't Elphaba?

"Are you not hungry? Because I sure as hell am and I'll eat your food if you don't want it."

I pushed my plate towards Sahlah, "Here, have it. I'm not hungry."

She looked at me then shrugged, "Whatever."

"We're not stopping after this, got it?"

"Okay, you'd leave me if we did anyways."

"Probably. You're really slowing me down. Please, Sahlah, please, stay here in Zarohe."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Damn you."

"Come on, you'd get lonely without me, and you know it."

"So? I'm miserable with you."

"You're lucky I'm passive-aggressive."

"You are?"

"Shut up, Fiyero."

"I think you're crazy as hell."

"You love it, and you know it."

"Sahlah, can you please stop hitting on me?"

Silence. It's golden.

"Whatever." She got up and left.

"Thank Oz for small miracles." I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand her before I hauled off and slapped her. She'd been hitting on me ever since we started this trip, and it was obnoxious.

* * *

"Now you stay in here." The guard threw me into a damp, cold, dark cell, worse than the one I had been in earlier.

"Bye." I wrapped my arms around myself, it was _cold_, and it was lonely. I was all alone, me..and this child inside me, and the….rats. Yuck.

I fell asleep not knowing what time it was, and woke up not knowing what time it was; there was nothing but darkness.

"Wow, you've been asleep for quite a while. Days in fact."

"Hello Tasi, how have you been?"

"Great. I love how it feels to get scum like you off the streets."

I snorted, "Scum? Me? I think not."

"So, I want to know how you live with yourself when you lie about Fiyero."

"You actually believe that son of a bitch? I didn't kill Fiyero, he did. I loved Yero."

"Right. Where is he? If you tell me, I'll let you go."

"What? You actually have _keys_?"

"Yes."

"You can't trick me twice, Tasi, even if Fiyero was alive and I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you."

"I'm not tricking you this time, Elphaba."

"Then what are you doing? Seducing me? I think not."

He sighed, "That poor child is going to suffer a horrible childhood. Thought of what you're going to name your baby?"

"FIYERO IS DEAD!"

"Fine. I'd name her Tale, it means 'green'."

"Bastard."

"That would work, too. Seeing as how you keep saying her father is dead."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Nah. I don't want to. Seriously, though, what are you going to name her?"

"How do you know it's a her?"

"How do you?"

"She's in me, remember?"

"Okay, what are you going to name her?"

"I don't know. I was thinking Hasina, which means good."

"Oh, I see, try and prove your innocence through your daughter?"

"Basically yes."

"Good name." He walked away, at least that's what it sounded like; I couldn't see anything.

I called after him, "I didn't kill Fiyero, please believe me."

I heard the footsteps stop, but Tasi said nothing for a minute, "How can I?"

I nodded and heard him start to walk again.

I began to hum softly, there was nothing else to do. I was about four months along now, I still had five months to go. I groaned. I could not stand being in this prison any longer.

* * *

"Do we really have to leave Zarohe now, Fiyero?"

"Yes. It's not like Elphaba can come to us, now is it?"

"Rats."

"You know, you don't have to come with me. I've told you that."

"I know, but I like being with you."

"I don't."

"Fine. You can leave me in Loland."

"Really?"

"Yea. I don't want to go across the Shifting Sands, I'd die."

"Probably." She glared at me, "What?"

"You're not supposed to agree with me."

"Well _sorry_."

So I left Sahlah in Loland, thank Oz. She stayed in the city and I continued across the Nonestic Ocean towards the Shifting Sands…and that's where the fun would begin.

* * *

I pretended to stay in Loland, but I wasn't going to let Fiyero leave me so easily. I had a duty to do, even if it wasn't assigned to me, and I was going to complete it. I followed behind Fiyero closely, and he didn't even notice that I was following him! Ha, so much for being Prince of the Arjikis. 


	5. Rise Again

Here it is. Chapter 5. I think I'm almost done with this story; I was planning on making it more than how many chapters that'll end up actually being..but I guess that's what happens when you write eight pages per chapter, 'eh? Oh, please review. It makes me very Glinda-ish..which I'm totally not..I'm more Elphaba if you ask me..but anyways, enjoy :)

I sat in my dark corner, chewing on half-heartedly on my fingernails. I had no idea what month it was, what day it was, or what time it was, but I suppose that's what you get when you attempt assault and battery on the Wizard of Oz.

I haven't seen a human face in what seems like years, though it's probably been only a month or two. Yes, the only way I know that it's been over a month since I was thrown in this cell is because my belly is HUGE. You can't tell, because I'm still stuffed in that dress that Glinda gave me so many months ago, but it's there.

Lights went on around me, I gasped; I hadn't seen light in…let's just a while.

"What's up with the lights, people!"

"You have someone who wants to see you."

The guard who was speaking steps up to my cell, "Hello Gruelly." That was my nickname for him, since he was also the one I threw gruel at.

With a flourish of his arms, he said, "Lady Glinda." Then under his breath, "I can't imagine why she'd want to see you."

Glinda? I hadn't thought about Glinda in…a while, let's say, "Glinda?"

"Elphaba."

Glinda's voice was cold and mean, so un-Glindaish, "Why are you here?"

"I'd like to know the same with you." It was then that she noticed my stomach, "You weren't lying."

"No, I wouldn't lie about something like that." I looked away, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you."

"In jail? Please. Really, why are you here?"

"Elphie, you're my best friend, I wanted to see you."

"Well you've seen me, bye."

"Is that the way it's going to be then?"

"Glinda…"

"No. It was a stupid to come here in the first place. Goodbye Elphaba."

"Glinda."

"What?"

"I didn't kill Fiyero."

"Who says you did?"

"So you believe me?"

"I knew you wouldn't of killed him, Elphaba."

"But the Wizard…"

"What about the Wizard? And the stuff he put in the newspapers?"

"Please! I don't read the news!"

"Glinda, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I understand, besides, you were pregnant then, too, right? Let's pretend it was the hormones."

I heard a door slam at the left of me, then I heard two voices: the Wizard's and Tasi's. "Go! I don't want them to find you here with me!"

"No! Elphie, I came here to tell you something! I just figured it out, but the-"

"GO!" I pushed her hard through my cell and she ducked towards the right and out the door. Before she left, though, she mouthed something to me. I couldn't make out much, mostly just the word 'father'.

"Who was that?" asked Tasi, "She's pretty."

"Tasi!" The Wizard hit him with his elbow in his ribs."

"Ow!"

"That was nobody, for your information." I glared at the Wizard.

"It was Glinda, wasn't it?"

"Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on her!"

The Wizard chuckled, "Don't worry, Miss Elphaba, Lady Glinda will not be harmed."

I looked over at Tasi, he wouldn't meet my eyes.

I heard yelling down the hall, _screams_, really, "Oh, what now? Tasi, go check on the prisoners in the west wing."

"Yes, sir."

Tasi walked back down the hall and I heard the door slam. There were muffled noises that sounded like shots, and then silence. I looked to the Wizard, "What was that?"

He shook his head, his eyes wide, "I don't know."

"What do you mean, _you don't know_?"

"I don't know!"

"Dammit man, this is your prison!"

He walked towards the door, I peering as far as I could out the bars. The Wizard peered through the little window in the door, then he paled, I could see it from where I was.

"What?" I asked softly.

He didn't answer me, he just slipped out the door. I sighed. So much for interesting.

I sat back down into my corner and fiddled with my hands, humming softly to myself and my baby. I felt a kick, and I laughed, "Does that mean you like my singing or you hate it?" I felt another kick, "I'll take that as an 'I like.'"

I ran my fingers through my dirty hair, still singing, nothing intelligible, just words: Maar ik geloofde altijd dat er ander materiaal dat op binnen uw hoofd gaat was, naast het materiaal u me vertelde. Ik had het gevoel uw mening en het hart sprak elkaar tegen.

I heard the door slam once more, and Tasi walked towards my 'cage'. He shoved a key in the lock and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't.

"Tasi, what are you doing?"

"I'm letting you out. I heard the Wizard talking with some guards, asking how killing Fiyero went."

"So you believe me?"

"When I hear someone talking like that, of course I believe it."

"But Tasi, where am I going to go? Everyone thinks that I'm a criminal, it's not safe for me or.." I pointed to my stomach.

"I know, that's why I'm coming with you."

"To where?"

"I don't know, as far away as we can. Through Munchkinland, possibly."

"Tasi, I used to live in Munchkinland, I'll be recognized for sure."

"Well, we're going as far away from Oz as we can, so it's only temporary."

"Where would farthest point from Oz be?"

"The Enchanted Isle of Yew."

* * *

I was getting a whole lot further without Sahlah right behind me, I was a day away from the Shifting Sands, which is where I would probably run into the most trouble, but then I would reach Munchkinland and I would practically be home free."

It was a windy day, so I let the wind blow my boat across the water as I munched thoughtfully on a cracker. I had been in Plenia almost eight months ago, it seemed like not nearly that long, but I could tell because of the season changes.

I hoped to reach Munchkinland before winter set in, because that would be the worst time to be in the Shifting Sands. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the boat, letting the sun hit my face. I sighed, I was so tired; I wouldn't let myself stop, which would probably end up killing me in the end..but I wasn't going to be a patient man and wait for Elphaba to escape. She probably would end up doing just that, the crazy woman, but I didn't want to wait.

I felt my boat stop. "Oh shit, please don't tell me.." It wasn't a sand bar like I thought..it was the the Shifting Sands..But how? I was at least a day away…Oh. Yea, the _Shifting_ Sands. How could I have forgotten?

I got out of the boat and stepped mid-calf deep in sand, "Great." I muttered. I took one last look at the boat and began to trudge through the sand.

* * *

"How are we going to reach the Isle of Yew, Tasi? I'm pregnant, remember?"

"Yea…that's just a minor complication, but we'll figure it out. Oh yea, I have something for you."

Tasi reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, "What's this?" I asked when he handed it to me.

"Read it."

I opened the letter and gasped. It was from Sarima. _Fiyero's_ Sarima!

_Elphaba:_

_My name is Sarima; I don't believe you know me, but I was the wife of Fiyero Tiggular, the Arjiki prince. I have received a letter saying that you were not the murderer of my husband- and I have reason to believe that it is very credible- that the Wizard was. I'm trying at this very moment to prove your innocence._

_Sarima_

"What?" asked Tasi when he saw my face.

"It's from…from Sarima, Fiyero's widow. She's trying to clear my name. Somebody thinks I'm innocent!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry.." We were in a carriage on our way out of the Emerald City, the driver had no idea that I was a convicted criminal…not yet anyways, so I had to keep quiet.

I pulled the hood of my cloak even farther down my face and sunk back into my seat.

The driver turned around that moment and began to talk to Tasi, "Eh, you hear about that criminal, the green one? Murdering an Arjiki Prince like that. You know, he had three kids and a wife, and she killed him."

Well..he had four kids, but only Tasi, Glinda, the Wizard, and I knew that.

"Yes, it's a shame. But I heard that she might not be the murderer, she had an alibi, if I recall correctly."

I had an alibi, alright..

"Sure. She did it, though. I saw a picture of her when she first got in the slammer, she freaked me out, with those ugly pointed features and those weird eyes."

I had the urge to rip my cloak off and bite the driver right then and there..but I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"I don't know, I saw her in the prison-"

"How? I'd like to see her and give her a piece of my mind."

"I used to work there. She seemed truly sad about his death."

"Yea, claimed she loved him, I heard."

"I think she did."

The driver finally turned around when we almost crashed into another carriage, and I looked at Tasi, "You have no idea how close I was to just..hitting him."

"I know. I could tell."

* * *

I ripped one of my sleeves off of my shirt and wrapped it around me face, trying to keep the blowing sand out of my eyes. It didn't do too much good, but it was better than nothing.

I coughed as a sand was blown into my mouth, from then on I kept my mouth shut. The Shifting Sands was about twenty-five miles long from what I'd heard, which meant it would take a possibly a week to get through, if it kept blowing like it was right now, that is. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, for fear of being suffocated or buried alive if I fell asleep.

The wind died down and I was able to remove the sleeve from my eyes and squinted into the bright purple and orange light. All I could see for miles was flat land and sand. Good thing I just had to go straight for twenty more miles, because I'd get lost. I knew that for a _fact_.

I pulled a piece of bread from the little bag that Sahlah had let me keep, I stuffed it into my mouth hungrily. Man, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until just now.

The Shifting Sands went uneventful, really, no man-eating monsters and only a few sandstorms. It was nothing like I had expected, but then again, it was Sahlah who had installed these fears in my mind.

I reached the border between Munchkinland and the Shifting Sands in three days, probably a record, but I didn't care. I stepped onto Munchkinland soil, grateful for grass and not sand.

I walked a mile or two, but I was so tired..I sat down by a tree, emptied my shoes of sand, and fell asleep.

When I woke back up, I wasn't under a tree, like I had been when I fell asleep. I was under clean, white sheets. I sat up and shook my head. Sand covered the bed. _Where was I? _

I got up and walked out of the door, I was in a small house, probably just a cottage. "Hello?" I called softly.

An elderly man walked out from behind a corner, "Hello. Feeling better? You were looking ill when I found you outside on that tree."

"Yes, thanks, I didn't even notice me feeling sick..Who are you?"

"My name is Frexspar, but you can call me Frex."

Frex? That name sounded so familiar…like I'd heard it before, but where?

"Am I still in Munchkinland?"

"Yes. I took you in a little deeper than where you were, but you looked like you'd just come out of the Shifting Sands so I figured you were heading in."

"Yes, I was."

"Can I ask you why you were in the Shifting Sands? You could have been killed in there, not that that's any of my business."

"I came back looking for my..lover, I was dragged off to Plenia against my will so I was on my way back to the Emerald City. Do you have a newspaper I could see?"

"Yes." Frex handed me a newspaper off of an antique table.

"Thanks." OF course the headline was more Elphie: _Murderer of Prince Fiyero Escapes _was what the headline said, "Good going Elphie." I whispered to myself.

Frex heard me, "Elphie?"

"Yea, the green girl who was convicted of killing Fiyero. I think it's awesome she escaped."

He widened his eyes, "Why?"

"Because she didn't kill him."

"You believe that?"

"Of course I do. If it was true, I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

He didn't hear me or didn't care, "I never believed she would do something like that."

"Why?"

"She was my daughter."

I widened my eyes, "Your Fae's father?"

"Fae?"

"That's what…Yes, Fae."

He studied me for a minute, "You're Fiyero, aren't you?"

Softly, "Yes."

"Then who tried to kill you?"

"Take a guess."

He nodded, "I don't need to."

"She escaped. Now I just need to find her. I've still got this feeling…."

Frex looked at me like a crazy man, "She's your..?"

I smiled, "Yes. Appreciate the bed and paper, but I'm going after the Green Girl."

I felt better once I was on the road again, Munchkinland was pleasant enough to travel through…not so much sand. I was getting closer, Frex had said that he had taken me deeper into Munchkinland, so I had gotten even closer to the city while I was sleeping..or passed out or whatever.

I heard a rustle of bushes behind me, and I turned..Could the Gale Force…? "Who's there?"

There was no answer, so I turned around and kept going; shaking off the thought that someone was following me. I was so close now, nothing could ever bring me down!

* * *

Tasi paid the driver and helped me out of the carriage. It was the border between Munchkinland and the Emerald City, "Tasi..my father lives here and so does my sister..what if they sees me?"

"What? Would it be bad if they saw you?"

"Yes. They probably believes everything the Wizard tells them. They're gullible that way."

"You make them sound like they doesn't like you too much."

"They don't."

"That's horrible to say something like that."

I shrug, "It's true."

"Look, just keep the cloak over your face, and you'll be fine."

"Fine."

Tasi stepped over the border, but I stood still on the other side, "Oh come on!"

He steps behind me and pushes me across. I stand in Munchkinland, "I haven't been here in nearly six years, it's scary."

"Oh please, stop being so overly-dramatic."

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me, "Let go! I'll walk, just let go."

With that, we began to walk into Munchkinland, "How far is it from her to Plenia? My feet hurt."

"Oh dear Oz."

"Leave me alone. I'm carrying at least five pounds of excess weight on me. My feet are bound to hurt."

"Yes, but you're being such a baby about it."

"Bite me."

"Someone's looking for you."

I turn around, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sahlah. There's someone looking for you."

I look at Tasi and he shrugs, "Well, what's his name?"

She smiled, it wasn't a pleasant smile, it sent chills down my back, "His name is Fiyero."

"You little bitch.." I walk towards her, but a wave of pain sent me to my knees.

"Elphaba?"

Tasi walks over to me, "Tasi, I think…" I felt more pain then darkness clouded over me.

When I woke up, I was in some forest.

"Welcome back, stranger." it was Tasi.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

He nodded to a bundle on my chest. How could I not of noticed that? I opened my eyes wider.. "Meet your daughter, Elphaba."

I picked her up to look at her. Tears clouded my vision; she looked like Fiyero.

"What? You don't like her? You can't send her back."

"No, it's not that..she looks like Yero."

Tasi smiled, "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about Hasina..but that doesn't seem to fit her…what was that name you suggested to me, when I was in prison, Tasi?"

"Tale, it means-"

"Green. I know. Tale..Ta-lee.." I repeated it over and over to myself, "I like it. How about you?" I smiled at my baby, "Tale it is then."

It was then I saw that girl..the one who called her Shala, or something..Sahlah, I sat up, even though I was extremely tired, "You, you said something about Fiyero, what?"

She smiled that menacing smile again, I hugged Tale tight to my chest, "He's alive."

"You're really scaring me with that smile. You're a liar, I saw the blood. Fiyero isn't alive."

She shrugged, "Fine, don't believe me. After all, he could've died in the Shifting Sands."

"Go." I glared at her.

"Whatever, I'm on my way to the Emerald City. I have a duty to fulfill."

She walked off. Thank Oz, she was scaring me.

"Do you believe her? About Fiyero, I mean."

"How can I? You didn't see my place…you didn't get drenched in his blood."

"Did you see him die?"

"No..but-"

"Then he could still be alive."

"Tasi, please, don't. You're making this hurt more than it has to. Tale looks so much like Yero that it's scary."

"If Fiyero is alive, I'll find him for you. It's the least I can, tricking you like that."

"Tasi-"

"No. I'm not taking no for an answer, Fiyero, Prince of the Arjikis, will rise again."


	6. White Flag

**Wow, so so sorry about how long it took to post this :) I was having major writer's block, and I was so busy with school and everything...Eh, Note: Tale's nickname wasn't meant to correlate with my own..it just kinda happened. Yea. This is basically the worst chapter I've written (though you may disagree) but enjoy anyways.**

"How could she of escaped? How?"

"Your Ozliness, sir-"

"What is it now?"

"All of the guards are accounted for..except for that one who calls himself Tasi."

"Oh, Tasi, uh?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Put out a search on for both the green girl and Tasi. I want Tasi dead, but bring Elphaba to me unharmed. Got that?"

"Yes, sir." The guard ran off.

"So then, Elphaba, my dear, you choose to play the game like this? So be it. But you won't come out of this alive, nor will Tasi, Glinda, your child..or Fiyero."

The sky clouded over. Something was wrong; I could feel it, deep in my skin..right down into my bones. It thundered, over and over, but I never saw lightning, and rain never started. A shudder of fear went up my spine. Something was _very _wrong, "Tasi, can you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

I grabbed his arm to keep him from walking on, "That. Feel it?"

I saw him squirm uncomfortably, "Yes, I can feel it. Do you know what it is?"

"No." I hugged Tale closer to my chest as she began to cry, "It's alright, Li. She feels it too."

"Come on, let's get out of here. I don't like this." Thunder came again, shaking all of Munchkinland.

Tasi grabbed my arm and led me into a clearing, "What the hell is going on?" I looked up at the sky, hopeful for the bright flash of lightning. There was none. The sky was slowly darkening…but that wasn't what was scary; it was darkening _green._

"Elphaba, do you think this might have anything to do with you?" Tasi asked softly.

"Most likely. But-" Before I could finish, I heard the crunching of leaves under feet. I turned..It was Salad. I mean Sahlah.

"Sahlah? What are you doing here? I told you to go back home!"

"Tasi, something's going on back in the City-"

"There's something going on here, too, in case you didn't notice!" I said, pointing up to the sky.

"Yes, I think it's going to spread throughout all of Oz, Elphaba, the Wizard is looking for you!"

"Fuck the Wizard."

"Wow, Fiyero was right. You _did_ influence him."

"What?"

"I told you, Fiyero is alive!"

"Uh, Sahlah, Elphaba, it's great that-"

"I don't believe you! I saw the blood, _his_ blood!"

"Damn, you are a bitch! Fine, don't believe me! But look, you guys have to get out of Oz if you want to live!"

"What? Why? Why me?"

"Tasi, you freed the Wicked Witch of the West, the Wizard wants to kill you, too."

"I am _not_ Wicked!"

"Oh Sweet Oz, not this again!"

"Shut up, Tasi!" Sahlah and I said in unison.

"Do you know him?" I asked Sahlah, it suddenly dawning on me that they were talking to each other like they had known each other forever.

"Uh-"

"Yes! Sahlah is my well.."

"Say it!"

"Girlfriend."

"Holy shit, this is fucked up." I said.

Thunder rumbled again, this time so strong that a tree fell into the clearing. Tale began to scream, I wrapped her and hugged her tight to me, softly singing what I had sung in jail: "_Maar ik geloofde altijd dat er ander materiaal dat op binnen uw hoofd gaat…"_ She immediately quieted. I guess she liked my singing after all.

"MOVE!" I heard someone shout from far away. I looked up just in time, another tree fell right where I was sitting..if I hadn't moved…My heart was beating out of my chest, adrenaline rush, man.

I heard running footsteps behind me and turned in time to briefly see someone's chest before I was hugged tight. I breathed in a familiar scent..._Fiyero_?

No way could it be him. That was too easy. Wasn't it? Tale began to squirm, she apparently was as confused as I was. I broke the hug, "You're crushing my bab-" I brought my eyes up and was greeted with the eyes that I had so longed to see, the ones that Tale had, "Yero?"

"It's me, Fae! I never thought I'd see you again." He said softly.

I stared at him. I brought one hand up and touched his cheek. I could feel his warm skin beneath my emerald skin. It wasn't an apparition; he was there! "Oh Fiyero, but…how?"

"How what, Elphie?"

"How are you alive, Fiyero? Oh, I don't give a damn!" I hugged him, I didn't ever want to let him go. I had already lost him once, and almost lost myself in the process, but now he was here and I wasn't going to let him go again.

Tale began to squirm again, and Fiyero was the first to notice, "What in Oz? Is..?"

"Is she yours? Yes."

"I never thought about that..What's her name?"

Fiyero gazed down at Tale, seemingly in awe, "Her name is Tale. It means green."

"I'm finding this hard to believe."

"Don't worry, so am I."

"When was she born?"

"Uh..Tasi?"

Tasi sat up and walked over to Fiyero and I, holding Sahlah's hand, "Holy shit, how the hell is that you're always a step ahead of me, Sahlah? You are a scary person, you know that?"

"Does everyone know Salad but me?"

"Sahlah." Tasi, Sahlah, and Fiyero said at the same time.

"Whatever."

"What, Elphaba?"

"When was Li born?" Fiyero gave me an odd look, "You see, your friend Salad, Sahlah, sorry, was torturing me and I kind of just passed out and then there she was." I smiled and kissed Tale's forehead.

"Yesterday. You're not too late." Tasi smiled at Fiyero, "I'm Tasi-"

"He was the one who broke me out of prison."

"Yea. I guess that pretty much sums it up." Fiyero and Tasi shook hands, "I'm going with Sahlah back to the City, to see what's up. You two stay here."

"Tasi," I said, "Be careful. If I know the Wizard, which I unfortunately do, he wants you dead."

"I'll be fine, Elphie."

I watched Sahlah and Tasi walk away, back to the city. It surprised me at first that Fiyero didn't go with them, but then I realized he wanted to be here with me and Tale. _Me_. We sat in silence, Fiyero took little Tale from my arms and held her in his own; she seemed to know that he was her father, because she giggled and cooed when he smiled at her.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Was our reunion supposed be like this? "Fiyero, this is weird, to say the least."

"Weird? How is it weird."

"I thought you were dead…"

That seemed to be enough to explain it because he set a now sleeping Tale in a bed of leaves and came to me, "Well, unfortunately, you're going to have to get used to the idea of me being alive. Again." he said as he held me.

I nuzzled his neck, "It'll be tough, but I think I'll be able to do it."

"I'm glad. I love you, Fae."

I suddenly remembered something, I pulled the letter from Sarima out of my dress pocket, "Did you by chance send a letter to your..to Sarima?" It hurt too much to say wife.

"Yes."

"Did you tell her about..us?"

"No. Though I should have."

"Fiyero, you're married. And Li is not your wife's daughter. She's mine. Your lover's."

"I know. I really don't know what I'm going to do about this." He put his head in his hands.

"Fiyero..This won't work."

"What wont?"

"This, us. It won't work."

"Elphie-"

"No. You're alive and that's all I need to know. I'm sorry if you had some false hope about what our future together would be, but there isn't going to be one."

"Elphaba, do you love me or not?"

I didn't answer him. I _couldn't_ answer him. I couldn't help but be indecisive. One part of me wanted him; it wanted me to kiss him, and tell him how much I loved him and..but the other part of me wanted me to turn my back from the only man I'd really truly loved, and tell him to leave me.

"What about Li? She needs _two _parents."

"What about your kids? Why are they any different?"

He nodded, "They're not, I guess. I want to be with you, though, Elphaba."

"You're selfish."

"That may be true, but you don't think enough about yourself. What about you? Really, Elphaba, were you looking for me?"

"No."

"You're lying. I can tell. Why were you looking if you didn't have some hope for us left in your heart?"

"I don't know." I mumbled and looked up at the sky.

Fiyero sighed, defeated. He went and picked up his daughter, cradling her in his arms, watching her sleep.

I looked down at my feet. I felt ashamed of myself. Fiyero was right; I had some hope for the two -well, three- of us. I wanted us to be together..but now I saw that that just couldn't happen, "Fiyero-"

"No. I understand. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Fiyero, it's not that I don't want you-"

"Elphaba, stop. I don't want to hear it, don't press it any further."

_Good going, me, you just turned Fiyero against you. _I sat on a tree stump, I felt so desolate. I hadn't realized it, but the thunder had stopped in Fiyero and I's moment of solace, but now that we had stopped talking it was back, "Fiyero, be careful, you saw the tree.."

"I know." he said, his voice filled with ice.

Thunder rumbled deeply, shaking the ground beneath my feet. Tale began to cry and I went to Fiyero; I _really _hated this.

The thunder was bad, it didn't stop for nearly three hours, when Tasi and Sahlah arrived back from the Emerald City, their faces flushed, their eyes bright, "You three have to go, Sahlah and I too."

"What's going on, Tasi?"

"They're looking for you, Elphaba."

I nodded, it didn't surprise me, "No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here. I don't want to run anymore."

I looked at Fiyero, he gave me an odd look, "Elphaba, what are you doing?"

"I'm surrendering. You three -four- go, if I'm gone you won't matter to them. That's how it should be. Fiyero, take Tale, take care of her. And one day, tell her about me."

"Elphie, no! You can't stop fighting!"

"Yes, I can, and I will. I love you, Fiyero, go back to Sarima, tell her you found Tale abandoned on the street. Tasi and Sahlah, go back to wherever you came from and keep yourselves safe."

Fiyero stood, "I won't let you do this, Fae, this isn't fair. You haven't done anything wrong. You've got too much to live for."

"Do I, Yero my hero? I have nothing but Tale."

"You have me.."

"No, no I don't. You keep forgetting, you're married. Now go! Before they find you with me!"

They all stared at me for a moment, then Tasi took Sahlah's hand and ran with her into the woods.

Fiyero stared at me, determination in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Fiyero. I love you. Go. Go far away from here." He stood for a minute longer, then turned and slowly walked into the woods. He never looked back.

There was my white flag.


	7. Friends

**Yippe! Chapter 7 :) This honestly didn't take me too long..Except for the first page, I felt like I had kind of backed myself into a corner, then it just clicked. I personally really like this chapter, I don't know if you will..but..it's just under 3000 words :) I officially have no life :) Oh, and to MCLBLUE, don't worry I despise sad endings :)**

"I told you why I surrendered. I don't want to run anymore." I looked out the window. I was in the Wizard's palace. I had surrendered myself just a little under three days ago. I couldn't stop wondering what would happen to Tasi, Fiyero and Tale. I didn't really care about Sahlah.

"I find that hard to believe, Miss Elphaba."

"Believe it."

"Might it have anything to do with..say, Fiyero?"

"Leave him out of this."

"Or your daughter, or Tasi?"

"Leave them alone. I'll kill you if you lay a finger on any of them."

"I'll take that as a yes."

I glared at the Wizard. As the days went on, I realized how _stupid _I had been to turn myself in. All he was going to do was interrogate me, and he was probably still after Tasi, Fiyero, and Tale. And I couldn't help them, "Leave them alone." I said softly.

"Please, I wouldn't dream of hurting your daughter-"

"That's a lie. You were going to, when I was locked up."

"But Tasi and Fiyero, now that's a different matter."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Well, that lover of yours resisted arrest and Tasi broke a criminal out of jail. Let's see…I kill them both."

My heart stopped for a moment, "No! I thought you wanted me! Why them? They don't deserve to die!" _Neither do you_, I told myself.

"That is not the point, Miss Elphaba. It's true, I wanted you; I never had planned on killing you. Do you have any idea of the amount of power you possess? I could rule Oz, and more! If I had your power! Which is why you are going to stay here for the rest of your life."

"_Excuse me? _I will _not _be your pawn! I will _not _let you kill Tasi and Fiyero and do Oz knows what with Tale while I help you rule Oz! It's not going to happen."

"Yes, it is. You can't stop me, because if you do, I'll kill all of them. Not just Fiyero and Tasi, but Glinda and Tale as well."

"NO!" I jumped at his throat, but before I could wrap my long fingers around his throat, he slapped me across the face. I backed into the corner and held my face. It wasn't like it even hurt that bad..it was just the realization of what was happening.

"How about this headline? Lady Glinda Chuffrey, Tale Tiggular, and Tasi Valen murdered in their sleep by ruthless criminal Elphaba Thropp?"

"What about Fiyero?"

"Everyone thinks he's dead, so we don't need to put him there."

"No! People will fight you! People know what a lying bastard you are!"

"Like who?"

I smiled coldly, "Sarima."

"How?"

"She knows Fiyero isn't dead, and she knows that I'm innocent. Not everyone is as stupid as you want to believe they are."

"Guards, take her away. Lock her in Southstairs. Then we'll see if she cooperates."

Two pairs of strong arms wrapped around mine and I yanked, trying to wrench free, but to no avail, "Let me go!"

"Will you cooperate?"

"Never!"

"Goodbye then, Elphaba, and say goodbye to Glinda, Tasi, Tale, and Fiyero."

I stopped fighting the guards for a moment, but planted my feet. I glared at the Wizard, "What goes up, must come down. And you will come down, old man. I'll see to that, whether I'm dead or not."

* * *

For the second time in less than a year, I had lost Elphaba. It was different this time, though. This time, she had given herself up; she didn't want to fight anymore. I repeated that over and over in my mind: _Elphaba_ doesn't want to fight anymore, _Elphaba_ doesn't want to fight anymore. Since when does Elphie not stop fighting? She had fought me when I told I had loved her.

When I told her I loved her. I looked down at the little baby in my arms. _Tale_. Oh, she looked like Elphaba. Except not green. I smiled down at her, sadly. She seemed to understand, though, because she frowned.

"Are you going to let her do that? Let her turn herself in like that? I thought you loved her!"

"Tasi, I do love her..but you don't know her like I do. Once she sets her mind to something, nothing can stop her. I couldn't of stopped her, even if I tried."

"They'll kill her, you know."

"I suspect they'll try. But I don't think they'll succeed, Tasi. She's strong."

"That's true. But she can't survive forever."

"I know. And she won't die in prison, I'm going to save her. If you thought I was just going to leave her to fend for herself, then you're a sick bastard, I'm going to rescue her."

Now the only problem was how.

* * *

The guards slammed the doors on the carriage and locked them. I pushed my hands between the bars and glared at them. One looked away, the other just smiled. They went to the front of the carriage and heard them cluck to the horse and the carriage began to roll towards my fate.

Citizens stopped what they were doing to stare and point, most in fear and in awe, but I was surprised to see a few looked disappointed, sad even. It was then that a cold chill went down my back. I was going to Southstairs. I was surely going to die there. I closed my eyes, may I could kill myself with thoughts. That would be quick, easy, and painless.

"Yes, that's the witch that killed the Arjiki Prince."

I closed my eyes even tighter, _don't cry, don't cry_..

The carriage hit a rut in the road, which slammed me into the barred doors. I gasped as the lock on the door broke; I was free to go! Well, not with all of those people around, but once we got out of the city, I was as good as gone.

"Hey, Emir, go check on the witch. I think I heard something break."

The carriage stopped and I heard someone step onto the cobblestones. It was now or never. I took a deep breath and swung the doors open, I jumped onto the street and ran.

"Hey! Get back here! Somebody grab her!"

"No, leave her alone!"

It was then I stopped, possibly not a good idea, but I hadn't expected to hear someone say that.

"She's innocent and you know it, Amin."

Everybody was now staring at the man called Emir; the same one who hadn't met my eyes when they had first thrown me into my prison on wheels.

"The Arjiki Prince is still alive, and Elphaba had nothing to do with his disappearance."

How did Emir know all of this?

The one who called himself Amin looked confused, "Of course she's innocent," he said, "but we had an order from the Wizard."

"Fuck the Wizard and his orders, I'm outta here, have a nice life!" I called and began to run again. No one was following me this time.

I crossed the border between Munchkinland and the Emerald City just as the sun was setting. I didn't know where to look for my companions, I had no idea where they were headed. Though I suspected Tasi was still heading towards the Isle of Yew.

I walked through Munchkinland for a while, quietly, listening for any sounds of footsteps. There were none. I suppose it was about nine 'o clock when I realized how tired I was, I walked over to a tree and feel asleep.

* * *

"You don't have to follow me, you know."

"I know. But I've got a debt to repay to Elphie, you feel as if you should help her, and I do, too."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the one who got her thrown in prison in the first place."

"WHAT?"

"I broke her out, though, remember?"

"I suppose, by why did you put her there in the first place?"

"Hey, it's not like I had a choice, you know what a bastard the Wizard is."

"I know." Tasi and I were heading back to the Emerald City, for Elphie. I had left Tale with Sahlah (though I didn't trust that freaky girl) and we both determined to free Elphaba if it was the last thing we did.

I walked next to Tasi with a cold demeanor; after all, he had gotten Elphaba in jail in the first place.

"She wasn't much worse off where she was before she was incarcerated. She was homeless, you know." Tasi said, seemingly knowing what I was thinking.

"No she wasn't-"

"Yes, she was. She told me that she would never go back to where you were 'murdered'; she said it hurt too much."

"She actually said that?" That was so very unlike Elphaba.

"Well, no..that's just what I picked up."

I didn't say anything. I was too busy thinking; what was I going to do? Elphaba _was _right, I was married, and she was well..my lover. I didn't love Sarima, though, and I was sure she didn't love me..not like that, anyways. The only thing that bothered me were my kids. I was positive that Sarima would let me be with Elphaba if Manek, Irji, and Nor didn't exist. They did, though. And it was my own damn fault. Sort of.

"She didn't tell me you were married."

"That's because it hurts too much."

"For who?"

"For both of us."

"I'm sorry. I think I've lost you."

"Don't worry about it."

"How far is it from here to the Emerald City? I haven't been keeping track."

"Honestly, neither have I, so we'll get there when we get there."

* * *

"Your Ozliness, sir, there's someone here to see you."

"Damn it, who is it?"

"A Lady Chuffrey, Glinda."

I smiled, "Send her in."

An extravagantly dressed Glinda walked in, her face said why she was here, "Your Ozliness, I need to have a word with you."

"And I with you."

"It's about Elphaba."

"Yes, Miss Elphaba Thropp, she is on her way to Southstairs right now."

"No! Listen to me, you can't send her to Southstairs!"

"Why not? I'm the Wizard of Oz, not you, Miss Glinda."

"You can't because..because-"

"Your Ozliness, sir-"

"What is it, Amin? Has Miss Thropp been secluded in Southstairs?"

"Well, not exactly.."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?"

"She's escaped."

"How!" I was fuming with rage, Elphaba shouldn't of been able to escape twice!

"Well..you see, we hit a rut in the road and the door on the carriage broke and she well..jumped out."

"How could you have been so careless? You should of checked on her!"

"We did! Honestly, we did!"

"I have no time for honesty! Where is she now?"

"See sir..that's the problem. We don't know."

"Okay. I am very sick of having to repeat myself. I want Miss Elphaba Thropp captured. She will be brought here, unharmed. I would like a few more words with her. As for the heathen and the traitor, I want them killed. And, because of her resistance, kill her daughter too."

"WHAT? NO! You can't kill Elphie's daughter!"

"Why not I ask again. I am-"

"Because, if you kill her, you'll be killing your own grand-daughter."

* * *

When I woke the next morning, my neck perpetually stiffened, "Gack.." I groaned as I forced my neck painfully from side to side. I stood and stretched, shaking the dirt off of me as well. I looked up at the sun; cursing myself for letting me sleep so late. It must've been noon. I'd be at least a day behind Tasi, Yero and Tale. I didn't even know where to begin looking.

I took to the right, just heading somewhere randomly was enough. I tried to stay low, even though Emir had told everyone I was innocent, I still didn't trust anyone. I was sure there was some people who either hadn't heard, or just didn't care. Me being green was enough for some of them.

I heard footsteps up ahead; I quickened my pace but stayed quite. I was being paranoid, I knew, but I couldn't help it. When I walked forward about one hundred feet, I saw an old man. I silently sighed with relief. But the old man then turned his head. I gasped at him, "Father?"

"Elphaba?"

It was my father, Frex, the one I resented because he cared more for Nessa than for me, "Hello, Father."

"Elphaba! The Wizard is looking for you, and so is that Winkie prince! I don't think it's safe for you to be wandering Munchkinland in the open."

"Since when do you care?" I sneered, "Besides, I've said it once," well, twice, "and I'll say it again: Fuck the Wizard. As for _Fiyero; _I know he was looking for me, he found me. I'm looking for him, too. And Tasi..and Tale."

"Who's Tasi and Tale?"

"Since when do you care about me, Father? Huh? I'm just your nuisance of a daughter!"

"Elphaba, I've always cared-"

"No! No you didn't! You hated me, and all because I was green! I can't see how parents like _you _can hate their children, how is it possible? I'd love my daughter no matter what!"

"Elphaba, maybe one day you'll understand, one day when you're a mother; maybe you'll understand why we treated you differently."

"Stop it, Father. I don't even know why I bother calling you that. So _Frex, _I am a mother; I have a daughter, and I'd love her even if she was green. Which, thank Oz, she's not."

Frex stared at me, "You mean..?"

"Goodbye Frex. I've got to find Yero and Tasi and warn them of their impending death."

I walked by him without another word. I had expected to feel regret when my sharp words had cut through him, but I didn't. He had gotten what he deserved. Sure he had fed me, and clothed me, and housed me, but that wasn't enough. I remember when I was just a little girl and I would watch him with Nessa, wishing for him to love me even remotely close how he had loved my paraplegic of a sister.

"Elphaba, wait!"

"No. You had your chance and you missed it. And you'll continue to miss it. One day, I suppose we'll meet again, but for now, this is goodbye."

I never looked back. Maybe I would have if I had known what would happen to him in the coming hours. But I didn't. And that was the last time I would see him, alive at least.

* * *

"My grand-daughter?"

"Yes. Elphaba is your daughter."

"How..How do you know?"

"That, my dear Oz, is not of any importance. If you kill anyone even remotely associated with my Elphie, I'll let all of Oz know what you are, and that Elphaba is your daughter. I know how important your reputation is to you."

I shook my head and sat down, _my daughter? Of course, why hadn't I been able to see it before? She looks a little like me, she has my eyes even, and she has my sense of humor. Why hadn't I guessed? _"No. I will kill Tasi and Fiyero. The baby can live, and so can Elphaba. But you have to go as well, Miss Glinda." I watched happily as her face fell.

"Did you not hear me?"

"No, I heard you perfectly well, Lady Glinda, but I chose not to obey you. Now you must be silenced."

I took the little green bottle of magic elixir I kept on my desk and bashed it over her pretty blonde head.

* * *

"Oh Fiyero, where are you?" I had been following Fiyero's footprints for days, but they had led me in nothing but a circle. I was confused, to say the least. Did this mean that the was going in circles, or was I following my own footsteps?

Thunder crackled overhead. _What is with the Wizard and his damned thunder? Just leave it alone man. _I looked up at the darkening sky, it was turning green, again. I sighed once more; I hoped they were alright, wherever they were.

I walked into a clearing, there was Sahlah! "Sahlah! What are you doing here? Where are Fiyero and Tasi and Tale?"

"Tale's right here, with me," she said handing my daughter to me, "but Tasi and Fiyero went to the Emerald City to get you."

"NO!"

"What's wrong?"

"The Wizard wants them dead! They can't go back to the City!"

"It's too late," she looked worried, "They're already gone."

"Come on, if you don't want Tasi to die, you've got to come with me!"

"But didn't you just escape?"

"Yes, but the Wizard can never have Fiyero."

"It's not safe for you, Elphaba."

"So? It's not safe for them either. Besides, I think I have some friends that would be willing to help." I said, think of Amin and Emir. Well, at least Emir.

I hugged Tale to my chest, happy to have her back in my arms, "Come on Li, let's go get Daddy." I felt a sudden sharp pain in my chest, "Ow!"

"Are you alright, Elphie?"

"I'm fine..but I don't think someone else is."

"Fiyero? Tasi?"

"No, I don't think so. They know enough to not get themselves murdered." But there was someone I loved enough to cause that pain, and she didn't know how to keep herself safe, "Glinda.." I whispered.. "Glinda!"


	8. Counting Stars

**Chapter 8! Woot woot! I'm posting this today because I found this as a oneshot I forgot about on my desktop..I changed it around a bit..and voila! I have chapter 8:) This is really more like a filler, nothing much goes on…I guess. Anywho, I'm going to wait for my reviews to go up to twenty before I post another chapter..so yea, get reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: (Maybe it's a little late, so what?) I don't own Wicked. Even though that would fucking rock. I own only Tasi, Sahlah, Tale, Emir, Amin, and Mitra..I think that's it..**

"Where am I?" I rubbed my head, it really hurt! I looked around, I knew where I was, I didn't even need to ask; I was in a dank, dark, cold, dirty..prison cell. I stood up, my head throbbing painfully.

"You're in prison, Miss."

"Who are you?"

"I? I am Mitra. I suppose we'll be spending the rest of our days together."

I blinked a couple of times, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. From what I could see, Mitra was very pretty. She had long brown hair, it was dirty, but I could tell that it had once been very pretty. Her eyes were a deep, royal blue, her lips pink and full, "Why are you in prison, Mitra?"

"Well, apparently, standing up for animal rights is frowned upon in this high society." She sounded mocking.

"Indeed it is." I said nodding, "I know from personal experience."

"What? Were standing up to the Wizard, too? Against the banns?"

"No way! But my friend, Elphie, did." I frowned, this was all Elphaba's fault! Well, not really, I was the one had chosen to tell the Wizard about their relationship. It wasn't _her _fault that she had a bastard father..but still..

"Elphie? You mean _the_ Elphaba Thropp?"

"That's the one."

"She is my idol!"

Elphaba, being someone's idol..I loved Elphie, but someone looking up to her?

"So, why are you in here?"

Here was my chance, I was going to do what I told the Wizard I would do, so I yelled as loud as I could, "ELPHABA THROPP IS THE WIZARD'S DAUGHTER!"

* * *

As Sahlah, Tale, and I started on our journey back to the Emerald City, we ran into Emir, "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering…Could I help you? I mean..I know you're innocent-"

"Help us how?"

He smiled, "Anyway you want me to."

"Okay then, help us back to the Emerald City, we have to find Fiyero and Tasi."

"Tasi? He used to work on the Gale Force, right?"

"Yes, we'll just say that I'm a bad influence. Uh, Emir?"

"Yes?"

"If you help us, is there any chance that you could get killed? I mean, there is, but, is the Wizard after you now, too?"

"I suppose he is. After I stood up for you like that. But, I've hated the Wizard ever since I began working there. But it was the only job I was ever good at."

"Are you willing to risk your life, just to help us?" asked Sahlah, in awe.

"Of course. I bet you two have already risked your lives more than once during this whole..escapade."

"Well," I said, "I know I have. But when you're born green.."

"Oy vey!" cried Sahlah.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the horrible Wizard of Oz." I said bluntly

"Amen to that." said Emir, smiling.

* * *

When Tasi and I arrived in the Emerald City, we immediately knew that something was amiss. People looked petrified, you could tell that they were trying to carry-on with their normal lives, but something had them terrified, I could see it in every one of their faces.

I went to up to a girl who looked to be about sixteen, "Excuse me, Miss, what's going on around here?"

"T-T-The w-wicked witch, t-the g-green one, s-s-she escaped e-earlier t-today, everyone s-saw h-her break o-out."

The poor girl had a terrible stutter, I didn't know if it was from the shock of Elphaba's escape or if she was born with it, "Elphaba escaped?" I was overjoyed by the prospect of this.

"Yes, s-s-she w-was h-heading t-towards M-munchkinl-land. Warnings h-have been p-posted e-everywhere to s-stay c-clear o-of t-there. S-she's w-w-wicked, t-they s-say."

"Who says that?"

"W-who w-wants t-to k-know?"

"I do!"

"The W-w-wizard, and the Ga-gale f-force. My d-dad I-is on the f-force. H-he's l-leading t-them."

"NO! Elphaba is NOT WICKED!" The girl whimpered and bolted, "Come on Tasi, Elphie's escaped, and I'd like a word with the Wizard."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Fiyero?"

"No, but since when has any of this been a good idea?"

"True."

Tasi took me to the palace, and I was surprised when the guards let us through, without question, "Tasi, does that always happen?"

"No." But he didn't look worried, so I decided to put on my brave face; even though on the inside I was feeling like the eleven year old Fiyero, before I hit puberty.

Tasi led me through the green marble hallways of the Wizard's humble abode, leading me directly to an emerald door with a gold plague saying: 'C. Stuart, Wizard.'

"Stuart? That's a funny surname." I said.

"I always thought so, too." said Tasi. He turned the knob on the door and walked inside, motioning for me to follow.

The Wizard turned around in his emerald chair, on seeing us, he got up, "Ah, I see two of the criminals have come to pay me a visit." He smiled, "Please gentleman, take a seat." he motioned to a pair of comfortable-looking armchairs. I shook my head, "Suit yourself. So, what is that you boys wanted to talk to me about?"

"Elphaba." Both Tasi and I stated in unison.

"Don't worry, boys, Elphaba won't be harmed, and neither will her daughter."

I gritted my teeth, "_Our_ daughter."

"Whatever you want to say. It won't matter soon anyways. You'll both be out of the picture."

"What?"

"That's right. I'm going to kill you. You and Tasi and Glinda!"

"Don't you dare touch Elphaba and Tale!"

"Tale? Her name is Tale?"

I saw the Wizard's eyes soften for a moment, "Yes, her name is Tale. What's going on?"

"Ah, I might as well tell you, seeing as you'll be dead in a matter of hours. Elphaba is my daughter."

"NO!" I cried, "No way is my Fae your daughter! She is nothing like you! You're too cruel to be her dad!"

"I didn't see it either until Lady Glinda enlightened me on the matter."

"Glinda? What have you done with Glinda?"

"See that bottle over there?" He asked me, pointing to the green bottle on the edge of his desk, "see the blood? That is Glinda's blood."

"You killed her?"

"No. I don't do the dirty work, I just order it. Glinda is still alive, although for how long I cannot say."

Tasi then spoke, he had been quiet the entire time, but now he felt the need to speak, "How can you do this? How can you ruin people's lives like this?"

"It's fun." he shrugged.

"It's _FUN_? Elphaba won't live if you kill me. She'll kill herself." I didn't know this for a fact, but I suspected it."

"Not when she Tale to care for. You're forgetting your place, Fiyero."

He was right, I guess, I didn't think Elphaba would be heartless enough to kill herself if she had Tale with her.

"You're a sick, perverted man, you know that?"

"Yes-"

Before the Great and Terrible Oz could finish, I heard a high-pitched screech, from which I caught 'Elphaba' and 'father'.

"Sweet Lurline, I should have killed Glinda when I had the chance!" The Wiz jumped from where he was sitting and we watched him run out of his office.

"How stupid is he?" I asked Tasi, "Thank Oz for Glinda. Come on, let's go before he comes back."

I opened the window and looked down, it was at least a twenty-foot drop, but I could see no other way out, so I closed my eyes, and leapt.

* * *

"Elphaba, I told Fiyero this, and I'm going to tell you this, but if you don't slow down, you're going to wear yourself out before we get to the Emerald City."

"I don't give a damn. Fiyero is the only thing that matters to me now, and if he dies, I die. Hey, Emir, how did you know I was innocent?"

He shrugged, "I have a talent in reading people, and so does my brother, Amin. We knew from the beginning that you weren't the murderer. We had no idea that Fiyero was alive, but your eyes told us when we locked you up."

"But you were still going to take me to Southstairs?"

"I don't know, we were discussing you when we were driving, trying to decide what to do with you. We figured even if we did drop you off in Southstairs that you'd escaped. You do know that the palace's prison is supposed to be impenetrable."

"Yes, but it wasn't like I did it on my own."

"Doesn't matter. You still got out. My brother and I admired you for that."

I smiled, "Glad to hear that. I think."

"Hey, Elphaba, maybe I'm asking a dumb question, but what does this thunder stuff mean?" Sahlah asked me.

"I'm not sure. I think it means that the Wizard is looking for me." I had grown accustomed to the emerald tinge of the sky, and the thunder wasn't as ferocious as it had been.

Sahlah just stared in awe, "It's scary." she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you cold?" Emir asked her.

"No. It's really creepy. I mean, the thunder doesn't sound normal, there's never any lightning, the sky is green, there are no birds around, and the wind just died. Maybe I'm reading too much into this.."

"I think you are, Sahlah," I said.

She nodded, and hugged herself tighter, "Does Li seem scared of any of this?"

"No, not really. Maybe it's because she's related to me." I smiled.

"Whatever, Elphaba."

"Look! What's that?" Emir asked me, pointing to a big white house on a hill.

"Uh..I don't know." I said, even though I did.

"You're lying!" Sahlah cried.

"Yes, I am. It's Colwen Grounds. It's where my sister, Nessa, lives."

"Is she green, too?" Sahlah asked.

"No!"

"Sorry, just thought I'd ask. Go visit her."

"No." I shook my head, "I haven't seen her since I dropped out of Shiz..five years ago."

"So?"

"She's a paraplegic, my father counted on me to take care of her every little whim, she probably hates me for abandoning her at Shiz."

"Oh. Sorry." Sahlah put her head down.

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"Do you miss her?" Emir asked.

"Of course! I took care of her for the first eighteen years if her life, of course I miss her. Even though I can't imagine _why_ I miss her."

Nobody asked what I meant when I said 'why'. Which was how I liked it.

Night began to fall maybe an hour later, "Come on," said Sahlah, "let's stop here and rest." she pointed to a tree stump.

I didn't really want to rest..even though I really needed to. Emir sat down next to a stretched out Sahlah, and they both fell asleep immediately. I didn't, though. I propped my knees up and put baby Li on them, so I could watch her sleep. I looked up to the sky. The clouds were more like a deep green smoke than anything else. I could faintly see the stars through it and I began to count them.

I could feel sadness tugging on my heart as I counted stars, was my life supposed to end up like this? Would I be stuck forever between the two places I hated the most? Life was too short to do this. I wished on the brightest star in the sky that wherever Fiyero was, he would be okay, and that he would find me. He would tell me he loved me, and this time, I wouldn't deny him. I would tell that I felt the same, "Oh Yero, be careful."

* * *

I landed with a heavy thump on the ground beneath the window, I bit my lip when I landed; the pain in my right ankle was almost too painful to bear, I motioned to Tasi to jump down too, but I called up to him, "Be prepared for pain!"

He nodded and took a step over the ledged, he looked almost like he was going to jump off of a building to commit suicide, I was the negotiator.

Tasi landed much better than I had, he groaned and fell to the ground, massaging his left ankle, but after a moment he got back up, "Let's go!"

I ran after him as fast I could, which, unfortunately, wasn't very fast. He noticed this and slowed down, "You okay?"

"I just jumped out of a window twenty-feet above the ground, how are you?"

"I'm-" Tasi stopped when he saw the crowd of people ahead, "I wonder what's going on."

"So do I. But whatever it is, I bet it has something to do with Elphaba."

Unfortunately, I was right.

"What's going on?" I asked, it was more to myself than to anyone else, but someone took that as their cue to show their hate and rage.

"The Gale Force is hiring volunteers to go after the Witch! Only the best are going to be chosen; it's a difficult task, I've heard. She's already escaped twice."

Even what the Wizard had told us, was he still going to kill his daughter? He told us he wasn't but that wasn't how it was looking to me. I looked to Tasi and I could tell that he thought that same thing, "Is he still going to try and kill her?"

"I don't know, Tasi. It sure looks that way, though." I was scared now. Really scared, scared for Fae, for Tale, for Tasi, for _me_.

"Come on, Fiyero, let's go. You don't need to see this."

Tasi pushed me through the crowd, and we headed back towards Munchkinland, where Elphie was. Or so we heard.

As night began to fall, I noticed Tasi practically falling asleep on his feet, "Let's stop for tonight, Tasi. Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Tasi walked to the nearest bed of grass and laid down. He fell asleep immediately. I, on the other had, couldn't keep my eyes closed for longer than five seconds. I looked up at the dark sky, the sky was green, again. I could faintly see the stars on the other sides of the clouds, though. I counted them, coming to the number of forty-nine. Which was seven divided by seven..seven was the number of letters in Elphaba's name. My mind was too restless, so I began counting stars again.


	9. Daddy Dearest

-1I didn't sleep all night. I didn't expect I would, though, so I just stared at my sleeping daughter instead. I had thought a lot that night; I asked myself what I had done for my life to turn out the way that it did, I asked myself why I had been born green, I asked myself why my father hated me, I asked myself why Fiyero loved me, I asked myself why I loved Fiyero, and the list goes on and on. I couldn't answer any of those questions, of course, I just felt like I had to ask myself.

I looked over to Sahlah and Emir, they gotten closer together while they slept, and they were barely six inches away from each other. I smiled at them; they looked cute together. Looking up at the sky, I saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. I sighed; it reminded me of that morning at Glinda's so long ago. _Glinda. _There was something wrong with Glinda! I remembered the events that took place yesterday, and the sharp tug at my heart that told me that Glinda was in trouble.

"Emir, Sahlah, wake up!" I called softly, trying to wake them but not Tale. Sahlah opened her eyes and blinked, she groaned and rolled over, "Oh come on, it can't be that comfortable."

"Five more minutes." She groaned.

"No! My friend is in trouble, get up!"

"Sweet Oz, Elphie." she mumbled but dragged herself into an upright position, "Emir, wake up, Her Majesty Queen Elphie demands us to get up now."

I knew Sahlah was teasing, but it pissed me off, "I'm serious, Salad."

"Sahlah. I thought you had it right."

"I did. I'm just hungry."

"So am I. When was the last time we ate?"

"Oz only knows. But judging by the growlige in my stomach, it's been quite a while."

"Eat some grass, you two, and let's go."

"Shut up, Emir."

He just smiled at me, "We're only a little less than hour away from the Emerald City, so let's go."

I frowned, remembering of what I had thought last night.

"What's wrong, Elphaba?"

"It's just..nothing. It's nothing."

"Alright. Let's go."

And so we..well, went.

Less than fifteen minutes into our hour walk, I heard footsteps. I grabbed Emir and Sahlah and jumped behind a bush. I listened to what they were saying, "We have to tell Elphie, you know. She's not going to like it but-"

It was Tasi's voice, I jumped out of the bushes, "I'm not going to like what, Tasi?"

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba! You scared me."

"I tend to have that effect on people."

"Elphaba," Fiyero said quietly, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Not here, come with me." He offered me his hand.

I looked into his eyes, trying to see what this was all about. His sapphire eyes revealed nothing, "Sahlah, you mind?" I asked, motioning to Tale.

"No, it's fine. Come here Li!"

I watched Sahlah with Tale for a minute, then I cautiously took Fiyero's hand; I expected him to jerk away from me after what I'd said, but he didn't. We walked until Sahlah and Tasi were out of sight then he stopped and took both my hands in his, "Fiyero, what's wrong?"

"You're going to hate me for telling you this."

I shook my head, "That's not possible. Hating you, I mean."

He smiled softly, "Elphie…Uh, no, maybe it's better that you didn't know."

"Fiyero, what is it that's torturing you?"

"Elphaba, the Wizard is your father."

I stared at Fiyero for a minute before I burst out laughing, "You had me going there for a minute, Woo, that was a good one."

Fiyero didn't smile, "I'm serious, Fae."

I looked into his eyes, he _was_ serious, "But, how? Why? Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yes. Glinda told him."

"Glinda?"

"Yes, I think she's in prison, Elphie."

My jaw clenched when I heard Fiyero say that, "Glinda, in prison?" I asked softly. That would explain that tug at my heart, "Glinda, in _prison_!"

Fiyero nodded. I was infuriated. No one, NO ONE, puts Glinda in jail without a fight with me!

"The Wizard is NOT my father-"

"Elphie-"

"No! He may be my father biologically, but a father, a real father doesn't cause his daughter so much pain! Yero, we're going to get Glinda out of prison, got it?"

He smiled, "I knew you'd say that. I'm going with you."

"No, don't, I don't want you hurt. The Wizard won't try to harm me, but he wants to kill you."

"Elphaba, we've been playing tag ever since I returned to Oz. I'm not leaving you again, I worry about you too much."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Fae, but I _can't_ stop worrying about you. It's just not that easy-"

"Please don't say it, Fiyero."

"Say what? That I love you? It's too late, I already did. Why are you so afraid of love?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because no one ever loved me-"

"Glinda did."

"True. But not like this..and then you come along, and you love me more than I believe possible..and I guess it's just too much for me."

"I do love you."

"I know. I love you too." It took me a minute before I could actually say it..but when I had, I felt myself relax; this wasn't so bad.

Before I could do anything, Fiyero's mouth was on mine, and his arms were around me. At first I felt terrified, what if I lost him again? But then I fell into sync with him, I wanted -no, _needed_- him almost as much as he needed me. After what seemed like just seconds, Fiyero pulled away. I stared into his beautiful eyes, "Let's go kick some Wizard butt."

"That's the Elphaba I love."

That reminded me of something I wanted to ask him, "Fiyero?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you love me?"

He looked at me, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I asked you. Why do you love me?"

"I don't know..You make me happy, you make me feel like my life has a meaning, I guess. One can't explain why one loves another, I suppose."

He pulled me closer into chest. I rested my head on shoulder and closed my eyes. We stood like that for awhile, "I guess we should get back, Yero, Sahlah and Tasi will wonder.."

He saw the glint in my eyes, "If only. We'll have time for that sometime soon."

"Says who?"

"Says I." He kissed me quickly and took my hand in his; this time, though, we laced our fingers together.

When we arrived back to Tasi and Sahlah, I slipped my hand out of Fiyero's. He looked a little disappointed when I did so, but I begged for forgiveness..telepathically.

I took little Tale from Sahlah and rocked and sang to her until she fell asleep. When I looked up, I saw Fiyero staring at me, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Did you…?"

"Yes, she knows, Tasi."

"What are you going to do?''

"I'm going to get that bastard for what he's done to me, and I'm going to get my best friend out of jail. That's what I'm going to do!"

Tasi looked at Fiyero, "You're going to let her do this?"

"I told you, once she sets her mind to something, there's no going back."

Tasi nodded, "And we're going to help. Me, Sahlah, and Emir."

"No! I was reluctant to let Fiyero come with me, but I will not be the cause of anymore pain for you three."

"Please, Elphaba," said Emir, "I'm going to finish what I've started; it's not in my nature to quit."

I nodded. I would probably need their help, even though I hated to admit it.

So once again, I was off to the Emerald City. I hoped this would be the last time.

"I told you, I don't know where Elphaba is. I haven't seen her since she was locked away here."

"You lie!"

"And so do you, but I choose not to point that in your face." I said, thinking of the most Elphaba-like thing I could say to the Wizard. I was going to fight him, just as Elphie had.

"You forget, Glinda, I will not kill Elphaba. I will you, though."

"I don't care. I'd rather be dead than see Elphie in your clutches!"

"No, you wouldn't. You'd rather be alive, dressing for parties, doing your hair and makeup, sleeping in your fancy pink bedroom."

"I honestly don't know where she is." I said quietly, biting my lip.

"Nobody knows where anyone is around here anymore!" Cried the Wizard, then he started mockingly, "Where's Fiyero? I don't know. Where's Tasi? I don't know. Where's Emir? I don't know. Where's Elphaba?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer!" The Wizard lunged at me, his eyes wild.

He grabbed at my hair and clothes, his short nails scratching at my face, "No! Let go! Let go! Please!"

He kicked me in each of my calves, and I sunk down to my knees. I looked up and saw the Wizard's foot coming toward my face. Right straight for my nose. I screamed in pain and disbelieve as it connected with my nose and I heard a sickening crunching sound, "My nose!" I cried, "You broke my nose!"

"Now, where is Elphaba?"

"I don't know! I didn't even know she had escaped! She never saw me! I swear on Ozma!"

"Don't swear on Ozma. It's a bad thing."

I suddenly felt an Elphaba-like cruel streak pulse through my body, "You're a bad thing." I sneered. I stood up, forgetting the numbing pain in my nose, "You need to stop ruining people's lives! Including your daughter's! Even though I'm more of a father to her than you are, and I'm a girl."

He backed up, I could tell he was frightened by me, _I guess all of those nights with Elphie paid off_.

"What I want you to do is leave Oz, forever. Never come back. Never try and come in contact with your daughter or your grand-daughter. Never think of a place called Oz again. Go back to wherever you came from."

"No! Oz is mine, and no one will ever take it from me!" He cried and lifted his chair above his head, I dodged just as he swung it towards my head. It crashed into the wall behind me, making a dent.

I looked around for something to throw back at him. Nothing, there was nothing.

He smiled at me triumphantly when I looked back at him, then he threw that blasted green bottle, clipping me just above the eye, sending me swirling into a dark abyss.

There it was. The Emerald City. Looking just as ugly and dark as it always had. Somewhere in that city, my best friend lay awaiting her doom. I couldn't stand the thought of Glinda being dead. I couldn't stand the thought of the Wizard being her murderer, "You okay?"

I looked at Fiyero, "No. Glinda is just waiting to be killed..and by my bastard _father._"

Fiyero took my hand in his, squeezing it gently, "Hey, don't worry. You said you felt a pain when she was first locked away, right? Have you felt anymore since then?"

"No…"

"Then she's still alive."

"I suppose you're right…But please, try and imagine Glinda, _our_ Glinda, incarcerated."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I can't see it."

"Exactly. Pink doesn't go good with dank."

"Then let's go!" Tasi called, walking ahead, holding Sahlah by the waist.

"Ugh. I can't imagine anyone wanting to be with Sahlah."

"I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be with me."

"Fae, don't."

"I already did." I smiled at Fiyero, "Come on." He shook his head but followed me.

When we reached the city limits, I gasped at what I saw. The Emerald City had always looked bad, I thought, but it was as if a Hiroshima had struck. I saw no one. Dirt and debris littered the street, where was everyone? "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know, Elphie. There was people here this morning. They were all volunteering for the Gale Force.."

"Don't finish that sentence, Yero, you'll regret it."

"I know."

"Come on, I didn't think you wanted people to see you." said Emir.

"Well.."

"That's what I thought."

Emir and Tasi led us to the palace, but surprised me when they went to the back, "Where are we going?"

"You're friend's in jail, right? This is the easiest place to get in without getting caught."

"Caught by who, Tasi? There's no one here."

"Whatever. It's still the easiest way."

Tasi took out a set of keys -the same pair he had broken me out of jail with, I realized- and swung open the large door, "After you."

"You go first, Fiyero." I said, stepping away from the prison.

"What, it's not going to hurt you."

"If you forget, love, I spent most of my pregnancy with your daughter in here. I've had my fill."

"Oh yea." he stepped inside first, and I saw his nose wrinkle in disgust. He held his hand out to me, "Watch your step."

I stepped into the west wing of the prison, I didn't want to be here, and I felt myself begin to panic. My mind flooded with memories; gruel, and guards, and pregnancy, and morning sickness, and dirt, and…Fiyero must have sensed me slipping away from reality because I was thrown back down to Oz when Fiyero hugged me tightly to his chest, "It's alright, Elphie, it's alright…"

"No!" I pulled away from him and backed into the light, "I can't go back in there!" I tripped over the step and fell hard on my behind, almost dropping Tale. Then I burst into tears, "I can't do this, I can't do this."

Fiyero walked towards me slowly, I watched him in slow motion. It was then that Sahlah, Tale, Tasi, and Emir disappeared. It was just Fiyero and I. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around. I leaned into his chest and cried. It'd been a while since I had cried, and it felt kind of nice to just let the tears flow, "Elphaba, you can go back in there."

"No, no I can't!"

"For me, you can."

"No I can't!" I cried harder. It was so unlike me to say the word 'I' and 'can't' in the same sentence.

"If not for me, then for Glinda."

_Glinda. _

I stopped crying then. I snapped back to reality. Tale was in my lap, Tasi, Sahlah, and Emir were standing behind me, and I was crying into Fiyero's chest. This was for Glinda. I took a deep breath and stood. Fiyero offered me his hand, and I took it. Then he led me into the darkness.

I almost gagged when I stepped in the prison, it smelled as if something, in fact, had died. I looked at Fiyero's form in the darkness; he was holding his free hand over his nose.

"Who died in here?" Asked Sahlah.

"I'm afraid to find out."

"There's no one here. All of the prisoners are gone, too!" exclaimed Emir.

"Where is everybody?" I was so confused, was everyone hunting me? Even the prisoners?

"Come," said Tasi, "Let's go to the top-level. If there's anyone left in this Oz-forsaken city, it's going to be the Wizard."

Tasi and Emir now in the lead, they led us through the dark corridor of the prison. In the dark, I could still see the metallic glint of the iron wrought bars. It was kind of creepy, to be the only ones in a prison, "This is creepy."

"Tell me about it, is this where you stayed, Elphie?" Fiyero asked me softly.

"No. I was in a more secluded area of the prison. I punched the Wizard."

Emir opened a door, practically blinding me with the light that emitted from the hall it let into, "This is the infirmary. Though they don't really help sick people, it's more like the loony-bin."

I nodded. There was no one in the infirmary either. I looked up ahead and saw Sahlah clutching to Tasi's arm. She looked terrified. I smiled and squeezed Fiyero's hand. He gently squeezed back.

Emir then led us into another hall leading from the infirmary. He lead us up a flight of stairs into a marbled foyer. He took a door to the left and led us into another hall, this one longer, carpeted in plush, green, carpet, and green doors lined the walls, "This one." Emir stopped in front over a door marked C. Stuart, Wizard.

I furrowed my brow, Stuart? I'd never heard that name before. Where did the Wizard come from? "Look, guys..I want you to stay out here-"

"No!" said Fiyero, "I'm not letting you face that bastard alone."

I smiled, "Fiyero, love, we've been through this before. The Wizard will not hurt me. Do not worry about me."

"What about Tale?"

"I doubt he'd hurt his grand-daughter, if he won't hurt me."

"Be careful, Fae."

I kissed him quickly, "Don't worry about me. I can take of myself. You know that." I quickly opened the door and slipped in before Fiyero could change his mind about letting me go in.

Just as I'd thought, there was the Wizard. He was sitting in a golden armchair, facing the window. As I walked toward him silently, my feet struck something. I looked down. _Glinda_. I narrowed my eyes.

It was then that he turned around, "Well Elphie, dear, it's nice to see you again."

"What did you do to her?"

"She choose to disobey me, so I silenced her."

"You _killed_ her!"

"No, no, I did not. She is still live, you needn't worry." His eyes glanced down..Oh no, he'd seen Tale, "I see you've brought my grand-daughter to visit!"

"No. I did not bring her to _visit_. I came to save Glinda, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Before I could say anything else, the Wizard was directly in front of me, and he had Tale. Did I black-out or something? "Give me my daughter back, you asshole." I said through clenched teeth.

"No, she'll be fine with me."

I tried to wrestle Tale from his arms, but then I felt something cold, hard, and round land hard against my head. I felt faint for a moment, then it everything went blank.

I heard footsteps coming down the carpeted hallway. I turned to look, hoping it was Elphaba. It wasn't. But it was Glinda. She was covered in blood and dirt, and her pink dress was torn and filthy, "Glinda! Are you alright?" I went to her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! But Elphie isn't! He hit her like he hit me, and he's got Tale!"


	10. Karma

**Hey, Chapter 10, aren't you excited? I'm not. And I can't tell if you are, either, because no one reviews! (Except you, MCLBLUE) I want some reviews, people! I see people who get 14 reviews on one chapter..and I get...one. Ouch, that's cold. R&R people, because as I said in my profile...I really actually hate this fic..and I will gladly end it for another one (I've already started one, no one reviewed on that one, either). Sorry if I sound like I'm evil (I am) I'm just kinda mad :)**

**Li**

* * *

So it had begun. It seemed that no matter how hard either of us tried, the Wizard would end up with one of us in his clutches. If he wanted someone, he could have me, but I would over my dead body let him have Elphaba and Tale. 

"He what?"

"He hit her! Over the head with that blasted green bottle!"

"She said he wouldn't harm her!"

"Yes, well, the Wizard is beyond the point of craziness now, so I doubt that that information is credible now."

"Please, Glinda, shut up!"

She shrank back as if my words had slapped her, "I'm sorry, Fiyero, I thought you'd want to know!"

"I do want to know! Is she still alive? And Li?"

"She's alive, of course, I got hit twice and.."

"Glinda." I gave her a warning glance.

"Oh, sorry. She's alive, but unconscious. He hasn't hurt your daughter, but he has her. And I'm assuming that that's enough."

"That is enough." I walked down the hall toward the door that contained Elphaba and my daughter. "I'm sorry, Elphie." I muttered under my breath, "I know you don't want me to get hurt, but I don't want you hurt. Please, forgive me if this is wrong." I added after a moment. Even though I knew what I was doing was right.

I put my hand on the doorknob and turned. Locked. "Glinda, you primp, did you lock the door?" I stared at her, angry.

She shook her head, "No! It was open when I escaped! He must of locked it when he found out I was gone."

I looked around for anything I could use to bash in the door cleanly and easily. Nothing. "Damn."

"What, are you looking for something?" Asked Emir.

"Yes! I need something to bash in this oz-forsaken door. Got anything on you?"

He smiled. "No, but I have keys."

"Those will work just as well."

Emir handed me his keys. I lodged the first one in the door, it didn't fit. Neither did the next five I tried, but the seventh key I tried fit perfectly. I swung the door open into the Wizard's office. "Elphie?" I called softly.

"There!" Shrieked Glinda.

I winced when her high-pitched squeal reached my ears. "Please, could you keep it down?"

The Wizard was no where to be seen, and for that I was grateful. Sort of. The only problem was that he had my daughter. Elphaba was lying on the floor near behind a couch.

I watched her for a moment. She was so beautiful when slept…or lay unconscious. I bent over her, trying to figure out the best way to get her to awaken. Before I could, though, she jolted awake. She immediately began to talk, "Where are you! What have you done-"

I clapped my hand over her mouth. "Shh. I don't know where he is. I'd like to keep it that way for now."

She nodded and I removed my hand. "He's got Li, Yero my hero." She said softly.

"I know, we'll get her back."

"What if he hurts her?"

That was so unlike Elphaba, I thought. She looked..well, _weak_. "He won't. We won't let him." She nodded. "You alright? Can you walk?"

She started to nod, but then stopped halfway through. "I don't know." She clutched my arm, and I pulled her up. "I'm good."

I touched side of her face, just above her cheek. She was bleeding. "You're bleeding."

She winced when I touched her, so I jerked my hand back. "I know. That bastard.." She clutched her fists. She turned to look around the room, when she saw Glinda. "Glinda!"

"Elphie!"

The ran to each other and hugged. Elphaba was different. She was _very _different. I didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

"Uh, guys? I'm glad that Elphaba finally got what she wanted..but can we go? I'm not feeling very..well, safe." Said Sahlah. Her eyes drifted warily over the blood-stained carpet.

"Sahlah, I never get what I want." Said Elphaba.

Well, maybe she wasn't _that _different. "She's right. We should go."

"Fiyero, what about Li?"

"Don't worry, Fae. I'll get her. Go, I'll meet up with you when I get her and set some things straight with Mr. Stuart."

She walked to me, and hugged her to me. Something inside me told me that I would never see again, but I ignored it. She seemed to sense it, too, because she said: "Yero, you really are my hero. You know that, right?"

"I do now." I kissed her quickly on the lips and gently nudged her away from me. "Go. Be careful. I love you."

She stared into my eyes a minute longer, then softly said, "I love you, too. Please get her back."

I nodded, then watched her, Glinda, Sahlah, Tasi, and Emir walk out of the Wizard's office, closing the door behind them.

I hoped that that wouldn't be the last time I them. Or her.

* * *

I walked, sadly, behind the rest of the pack. Something inside me told me that that would be the last time I saw Fiyero. I hoped that it was just me being paranoid, that it wasn't true.. 

"Elphaba, are you alright?" Glinda dropped back and walked next to me.

I smiled softly. "Yea, I think so. Just a little shaken.. And pissed!"

"Don't worry. I remember Fiyero. He'll get her back."

"Oh, I know he will. I just hope he makes it out alive."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know. It's just…something tells me he won't. He sensed it, too. I don't know if I could go through losing him again. You remember how I was that first time."

She nodded, "You were…distraught-"

"Don't put it so lightly."

"I'm not. I just can't think of any other word to describe you. I'm not even sure if one exists." She smiled.

"Probably not." I turned and looked up. We were outside by now, and I was greeted with the eerie glimmer of the green bricks. I saw someone at one of the windows. Fiyero? The person lifted his hand in a casual wave. It was Fiyero. I gave him the one hand salute, and he did the same. "I love you." I whispered. And I swear I saw him mouth something back to me.

* * *

I searched behind every door in the Wizard's office, looking for a trace of where the old bastard might of gone. Nothing. "Where did you go, old man?" 

I heard a creak behind me, and I turned, expecting to be greeted with a blow to my head. There was no one. "Stop being so paranoid, Fiyero." I told myself.

I stepped out of the office, and looked down the long hallway. Where could he be, really? Elphie hadn't been out that long, from what I gathered; so he couldn't of gone far. "Ohhh Wizard! Mr. Stuart! Where are you?" I called, in a vain attempt. Maybe it was a bad idea- well, it probably was- but as I told Tasi: had any of this been a good idea in the first place? No. I knew I was risking my life by doing this, but I didn't care. Or, if I did, it wasn't much. All I cared about was getting Tale back. I hadn't been a very good father to my first three kids, I knew this much. But Li was different; she was Elphie's, she was ours.

I heard a door slam. So he _was _here! Not a smart move to be slamming doors, if I do say so myself.

I ran towards where I heard the slam come from. One hundred feet from where I had started, and I stopped in front of a door that was slightly ajar. "Ah-ha!" I flung the door open all the way, and at the end of the room, stood the Wizard, holding a fussy Tale. "Hand over the baby and no one but you gets your ass whupped."

"No! She's mine." Glinda hadn't lied when she said that he was crazy.

"She's yours? Need I explain the birds and bees to you? Did you carry her for nine months? No, I believe that Elphaba did, which makes her the mother. Did you ever have sex with you daught- Wait, no, don't answer that. But no, which makes me the father. You have no rights to Tale."

"I am the Wizard, and I can do anything I want."

"You are seriously abusing your position."

He clutched Tale to him closer, and she screamed. He dropped her. Luckily, Elphaba had wrapped her tight enough that she had a very cushioned fall.

I dove on the floor for her, and scooped her up in my arms. I glared menacingly at the Wizard. "You should quit, now. Actually, you should of quit about a year back, but I'm willing to let that slide."

"Fiyero.." He walked towards me, smiling. His smile made my blood run cold.

"Yes?"

"Fiyero Tiggular. Ever the hero-"

_(Yero my hero)_

"You're willing to do anything for my green daughter, aren't you?"

_(he's not my father)_

"Yes. I love her."

_(please don't say it)_

"How sweet. You love your daughter, too, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"What about your other children? Manek, Irji, and Nor, is it?"

I narrowed my eyes, "How do you know about them?"

"You forget-"

"Yes. I know. You're the Wizard of Oz. I think we've established that."

"Therefore, I know about everyone, and everything. Wouldn't it be unfortunate..say, one of them had an accident?"

_(I don't want to be the cause of anymore pain)_

"What have you done!"

"Nothing, yet, my dear Fiyero. But Now that you've said something.."

"You leave my kids out of this! Leave my wife, leave Elphaba, leave Emir, leave Sahlah and Tasi, leave them all out of this! This is between you and me now, old man."

"You want to play like this? So did the one you call Fae, better known as Elphaba. Fine. You won't come out of this alive, so don't say I didn't warn you."

"I don't need any warning. You are going down, with my help or without. It's called Karma, and it hits us all in the end."

"I'm sure. Well, this turning into quite a nice little plan, isn't it? After you death, Elphaba will come back. I'll be able to force her into helping me rule Oz, with the threat of me killing her daughter hanging over her head."

"No! You want me dead, so be it! But don't you dare touch Elphaba or Tale."

"I dare."

"You're a real bastard, you know that? You should've quit while you were ahead but..I guess that doesn't appeal to you."

"No. It does not."

"So be it." I put Tale down, and prepared for a fight.

* * *

_(I won't push him away) _

We stopped in a clearing just as the sun was setting. I sat on the dirt and began to idly draw shapes in the soil.

"Please, Elphie, don't be so depressed!"

"How can you say that, Glinda? The man I love is alone in the Emerald City, I don't know where my daughter is, and on top of all that, my father is the Wizard himself! And only Oz knows, but he wants Fiyero dead!"

"He told you, huh?"

"Yes. I didn't believe him, at first."

"It's unfortunate, but true. You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do." I put my head in my hands, wishing for the warmth of Tale, or better yet: Fiyero.

Glinda sat next to me, and wrapped her arms around me, trying her best to comfort me. I shrugged her off, "Don't. You make me want."

She smiled sadly, understanding exactly what I meant.

"Should it be taking this long?" I asked, beginning to become impatient.

"Who knows." Said Tasi. "Who knows where the Wizard went."

"Thanks, Tasi." I said dryly, "that reassures me so much."

"Sorry, _Elphaba_, I was only trying to help."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so snippy."

"It's alright. I guess I understand."

Sahlah, for once, tried to be helpful. "Look, Elphie, he made it through the Shifting Sands alone-"

"So did you."

"So? I got lucky-"

"So did he."

"Please, Elphaba, I'm trying to be helpful. It doesn't really work when you're being so negative. Look, he did it all by himself. He never stopped. It just shows, when you want something bad enough, you can get there. He wanted you, Elphaba, and he still does. He'll be fine."

I hoped she was right.

* * *

**Please, don't leave me high and dry, people! Rate, because I will stop writing this damned fic. I don't even like it that much..non-reviewers: I know you're out there, and I don't like you.**


	11. Dorothy

"You've disobeyed me for the last time." The Wizard tossed my weak and betraying body into a prison cell. "You know, this is this is the same cell that Elphaba stayed in? I hadn't known she was my daughter then, though." He frowned. "Oh, my bad. Tale, say goodbye to your _father_."

I sneered at him as he walked away. How I had I lost to him? That was a question worth asking. I had let everyone down; Tale, Glinda, Emir, Sahlah, Tasi…and most of all, Elphaba. She had counted on me to get our daughter back..but I had failed. I had failed.

I tried to stand, maybe I could slip through the bars. I was too weak to even pull myself farther than a sitting position. I had been beaten. Completely and utterly. "Elphaba," I murmured, hoping that she's somehow be able to hear me. "I love you." I felt a fiery pain heat up at the back of my feet, and begin to spread. The pain soared through my body, and I opened my mouth to cry out, or gasp, or something, but then I plunged into the cooling relief of a dark swirling vortex.

* * *

I stared at the ground for who knows how long. I could feel myself slipping slowly into a heated panic. "Elphaba?"

I stopped fidgeting like I had Parkinsons' and looked up, to face Glinda. "What?"

"Why did you leave Shiz?"

I couldn't believe that she was asking me that question now. "Glinda, I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Please do, I'm trying to take both our minds off of our fate."

She was trying to help. Oh, and boy, did I need the help. I shrugged. "After Dillamond was murdered, I didn't feel the need to stay there."

"You didn't? You didn't even know about that Goat until you got there, so it wasn't that. What about Nessa? Huh, what about her?"

"Why are you interrogating me? Don't be an instigator, Glinda."

"I'm sorry. It's just..that always made me curious. Why you left Nessa there, anyways."

"Shiz is great, really. If you want to be a warped politically correct zombie. I like having my own thoughts and actions, Glinda; not some else's."

She smiled then. "And you use them very well, might I add."

I shrugged. "If that's true, then why is this happening to me?" _To us.._

"I don't, Elphie..it just is, I guess. Things don't always go as planned. You of all people should know that."

_Tell me about it, I don't think dear Melena and Frex signed up for this deal when they decided they wanted a kid._

"I didn't mean it like that, Elphaba."

Wow, she was smart. "I know. But I can't help think about that."

She nodded, then said nothing else.

I stood and walked to the edge of the clearing. We weren't all that far from the Emerald City, and I could see the rise of that damned green palace. I remembered what I had told Fiyero right before we had parted: _Yero, you really are my hero. You know that, right?_

"Elphaba, please, I'm not going to tell you not to worry; but come try and get some sleep." Tasi said, sounding like he had just woken up.

I shook my head. "It's stupid to even try. Believe me."

Tasi walked to me. "Elphie, he'll be fine."

"What if he gets captured? What if he's in prison right now?"

"Elphie, you know when I went with him to the city to get you?"

"Yes."

"He jumped out of a window to escape. One twenty feet above the ground."

"He's an idiot, I know. That's what got him into this mess in the first place."

Tasi looked at me blankly.

"I'm not going to tell you, so don't ask."

"Alright…?" It came out as a question.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm going down there."

"No, Elphie!" Glinda ran up to me.

"Yes! I have to, don't you see? Someone has to die before anyone else can be safe. I will not let Fiyero or Tale be the one to die. It has to me."

"No! What if you're wrong? What if he kills you, Fiyero, and Tale!" Cried Sahlah.

"I'm not wrong. I appreciate you guys trying to stop me, but it won't work. This was what I was born to do."

"You were born as a scapegoat! That's not fair!"

"Glinda, who ever said life was fair?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess you're right." She said softly. "Please don't do it, Elphaba. Fiyero will be able to get away!"

I shook my head. "No, we both knew that we would never see each other again. I guess that it was wrong, because before I do anything, I'm setting Fiyero free. Then we'll never see each other again, I guess."

"This is suicide, Elphaba." Said Emir.

"I know."

I began to walk back to that damned green city, and I could hear Glinda's muffled sobs behind me. I closed my eyes, trying to get that sound of my head. She was breaking my heart. Into thirds. This would be the last time I saw them, I realized. I turned around to face them, taking a mental photograph of them all together. "Guys, be careful. If you ever get married," I said, motioning to Tasi, "don't cheat. It'll end up like this. Glinda, try to find someone your age. And Emir, don't be afraid to take a chance. Goodbye."

I turned and ran then. I couldn't stand looking at them any longer. It took less than ten minutes for me to reach the border. I walked onto the cobblestones of the city, realizing then that something was wrong. The city wasn't deserted anymore. There was a large group of people huddled near the palace entrance. I shrunk back, not wanting to be seen.

I squinted trying to get a better look at them. Then I realized, these people wouldn't hurt me. They were Fiyero's people.

My heart beating out my chest, I went to the lead of the group. "Who are you?"

The dark-skinned man opened his mouth to answer me, but before he could say anything, I heard someone call me. "Elphaba!"

I turned, facing a dark-skinned woman. She was remotely pretty-not that I could say anything if she was ugly-and a little pudgy. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Sarima. Remember? The one who sent you that letter."

"Oh..yes, Fiyero's wife."

She nodded. Fiyero's wife. This was her. I tried to hate her, but I couldn't. How could I hate someone who tried to help me?

"What are you doing here?"

"We've come to find out what's happened to my husband, and to clear your name."

"If we could get in." Said the man who I had first run up to. "I'm Akkada. And we won't be finding out what happened to Prince Fiyero if we can't get the gates unlocked."

"They're locked? They weren't locked when..earlier."

"Well, they're locked now." Said Sarima.

Well duh. I stared up at the gates, surveying the lock on them, and got an idea.

I put my foot on one of the horizontal metal bars and lifted myself up. I climbed to the top and then flipped over to the other side, climbing down. "Wait here." I said.

I wouldn't be able to let the Arjikis in, I knew, but they didn't need to be in. I was going to free Fiyero, then my daughter, and then I was going to…So my name didn't need to be cleared.

I ran to the side of the palace, to where Tasi and Emir had led us. I knew no other way to get in. Luckily, we had left the door slightly open. I took a deep breath before stepping inside. It was just me this time, no Fiyero. I took one shaky step into the smelling hell-hole and walked into it. I closed the door behind me. I heard rustling.

"Hello?" I called. I could feel someone else in there with me.

I got no response except for a low moan. Fiyero.

"Fiyero!" I ran to where I had heard the moan, and sure enough, there lay Fiyero. I pressed myself against the bars and took his hand. "Fiyero, what happened?"

He raised his head to look at me. But he dropped it back to the ground. He was weak.

I stared into his eyes, they were glassy and blood-shot. "Fiyero, you should of let me stay! You idiot. I'm getting you out of here." I stood up, detaching Fiyero's hand from mine.

"No." I heard Fiyero's scratchy voice say.

"What?" I looked back at him.

"No..don't..save Tale, save yourself. Leave me."

"No. You've got children.."

"So do you."

"You've got a wife. She's waiting for you, outside."

"I don't care."

"Neither do I. But she does."

"Elphaba, you'll get yourself killed."

"Probably. But that's not important-"

"It does to me."

"Fiyero, please don't make this any harder than it has to be. The Wizard isn't going to stop, do you understand? We'll always be chasing one another, Yero, but I have to do this. It's my purpose: To get rid of the Wizard."

"No! I won't let you. Your 'purpose' will kill you, Fae. Is that getting through that thick skull of yours?"

I shook my head. "I know, Yero my hero, we all die sooner or later. Mine happens to be sooner."

I turned around again, searching for something I could use to open the prison. Turns out that the Wizard was a dumbass. He had dropped the keys twelve feet away from the cell. "Here." I swung the door open and Fiyero slowly got to his feet. "You alright?"

"He beat me, Fae. I don't know how. But he did. I'm seeing stars right now, give me a second." He stood, holding onto my arm for support, like that for a few minutes. "You're really going to do this?"

"Yes. Don't try to stop me, Fiyero."

"Would it matter if I did?"

"No."

"I don't want to leave you, Elphie. I love you."

"Please-don't. You're going to have to." He stared at me. He wasn't letting up. "Fine. Come with me to get Tale, then you leave. Got it?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Okay."

I began to walk off, towards the infirmary. "Fiyero? Let's go."

He followed after me, slowly at first, but slowly gaining speed until he was walking normally. We didn't say anything, and I was glad. He was already making me hurt.

I walked up to the Wizard's office door once more. I was having déjà vu. I, without hesitation, turned the knob and walked in. "Hello, _Father_."

"Elphaba!"

I tried keeping my expression cold and hateful, but I couldn't. Tale was asleep in his arms, she was pale and looked sick. He wasn't taking care of her. "What did you do to her!" I demanded.

"I'm taking care of her, of course. That's better than what I can say about you two. You know, Fiyero doesn't want her. He told me so himself."

"Give it rest. I don't believe you. Fiyero wouldn't do something like that. You're crazy. Give me my daughter."

"No. She's mine! You can't have her! She is Ozma, she's been reborn!"

He _was_ crazy. Not just borderline crazy, _schizophrenic_ crazy.

"Hand her over, man."

"Never! I've already be-"

Something caught the corner of my eye. It was that green glass bottle. That he hit Glinda and I with. An idea was proliferating in my head. I glanced at the Wizard and at Fiyero. Fiyero was doing a pretty good job of keeping the Wiz busy, so when I turned and walked towards the bottle, he didn't notice me. "Take this!" I bashed the bottle over his head. I heard a crack. I thought that maybe I had crushed his skull, but it was only the bottle. It lacerated my hands when it broke.

I grabbed Tale and hugged her. "You'll be safe now, that mean man will never touch you again." She opened her eyes for a minute, but then closed them and rested her head on my shoulder. "Here." I reluctantly handed Tale over to Fiyero.

"No. This is our chance, don't you see? Come with me, Elphie. We can go now."

"No, we can't. Some poor unsuspecting soul will wander here, then what?"

"Elphaba, my love, The Wizard is crazy. It won't be long before he ends up slitting his throat, or castrates himself."

He was right, I guess. But something didn't feel right. "What if he's not as crazy as he lets on? Huh, what then?"

"He'll go crazy then. I've got this all worked out."

And he did. I could see it in his eyes. "Fine."

He smiled. "Thank you, Fae." He hugged me close, and I fell against his chest. It was then that I realized how tired I was.

"Let's get back to the others. I'm exhausted."

"I don't want to burst your bubble, Elphie, but my wife is outside."

I jerked away from him. His wife. He had to go back to his wife. That hurt..more than anything. "At least you'll be safe now."

"What? No! I'm not going back to her! I'm staying with you, Elphaba."

"That's taboo."

"I don't care. Sarima is not you. I can't go back to her now that I've had you."

"Please, you've only seen me sporadically."

"I don't care how sporadically I've seen. I've seen you enough to know that I love you, and that nothing can ever change that."

I couldn't say it, but I felt exactly the same way about him. "What about your kids?"

"Please, they barely know me. They don't care. Sarima will find someone else. If she hasn't already."

Fiyero took my hand and kissed it. I couldn't pull away from him anymore. "I love you." I said quietly.

He smiled. "And I you."

Still smiling, he took me by the waist and led me away from the Wizard.

* * *

They thought they'd beaten me. I wasn't so easily beaten, though. I would of thought that Fiyero would have learned that by now, but I guess not. I needed a plan, a way to get rid of them. I wanted to do it myself, but anyone would do now. Unable to think of a plan on my own, I called in my dear friend, Madame Morrible.

"What is it you need now, sir?"

"I need a way to get rid of Elphaba. Preferably Fiyero, Emir, Tasi, Sahlah, and Tale, too. But she'll do by herself."

"Might I suggest the Force?" Madame Morrible said irritably.

"No. She's too clever for them. Both Emir and Tasi were on the Force, now look."

She nodded. "I guess that that's true."

"Any suggestions?"

"Yes!" She cried. "I have the _perfect_ idea!"

"Please tell."

"Well, the other day, a house flew from out of the sky. It landed on Miss Nessarose Thropp."

"Elphaba's sister?"

"Yes. Anyways, in it was a girl. Her name is Dorothy. She was told by the Munchkinlanders to come here, to the Emerald City. She should be here in a matter of days. She's just young and innocent enough to work. This is perfect! Don't you see!"

"Yes. She sounds perfect. How long until she's here?"

Morrible walked to the window. "She's already here, look!" She pointed, there, outside, was a girl with dark hair, a dog, a scarecrow, a tin-man, and a Lion.

"Let them in and bring them to my office."

"Yes, sir."

Morrible disappeared for a few minutes, then she walked back in with the group.

"Are you Dorothy?"

"Yes, sir, I am. I was told to come here, because you could help me get back home. Can I please go back to Kansas, sir?"

"You want to go home? Okay. But first you need to do something for me."

"Anything!"

"Kill the Wicked Witch."

* * *

Ohhhh...what do you think is gonna happen? R&R for more. 


	12. How Wicked is Wicked?

**Disclaimer: (I know I keep forgetting to do this) I don't own Wicked. I don't own the Wizard of Oz. It would be fucking awesome if I did. But I don't. I'm going to cry now. Oh..if this fanfic is in anyway illegal..I plead the fifth :)**

What was I doing here? The Wizard of Oz told me I was brought here to kill both of the Wicked Witches. I didn't believe that for a second. The Wizard had come off a bit..well, _crooked _to me, if my opinion counts.

"Come on, Dorothy," called the tin man, "the Wizard said that the Witch would be in Munchkinland."

I didn't want to kill anyone else..but I oh so wanted to go home. "Exactly how wicked is this Wicked Witch?" I asked the scarecrow, the smartest one of us, yet the one who wanted a brain.

"I don't know. I remember her sister, and she was horrible. And this one's green. So she has to be more wicked."

"What does her being green have to do with anything?"

"Green is the color of a festering sore!" cried the Lion, "Oh, I am so terrified of festering sores."

"That's not very nice!" I exclaimed.

"Neither is she!" The Scarecrow exclaimed back.

"Do you know her?"

"Well….Uh, no, but, from what the Wizard told us-"

"Did the Wizard not seem a bit 'off' to you?"

Scarecrow thought for a minute. "Yes, I suppose he did. But do you want to go home, or not?"

"I do."

"Then let's go."

So we were off to kill the Wicked Witch.

* * *

"Elphaba! Thank Oz you're alive!" Glinda ran and hugged me.

"Down, Glinda. Tale's sick."

"Oh, sorry! What's wrong with her?"

"That sick bastard didn't take care of her. Who knows what would of happened if-"

"Elphie, don't." Said Fiyero, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

We had managed to sneak back into Munchkinland without being caught by the Arjikis. Although, had I been Fiyero, I would of confronted his wife. He didn't. "Fiyero, you're going to have tell Sarima sometime. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I'm just trying to think of what to say. I'd come right out and say, 'Hey, Sarima, honey. I'm cheating on you. I've got another kid. Bye.' I think that's a little harsh, though. I'll let her down gently."

"Just do it! Okay? Your tribe will probably be staying in Munchkinland tonight, since the Emerald City is well, odd. Tell her then."

He nodded.

"Turn." I said, motioning to everyone around me.

"Why?" Asked Emir.

"Because she's going to feed her daughter, that's why!" Said Glinda.

"So?"

"You don't have much experience with kids, do you?" I asked dryly.

"Not since I was one."

I shook my head, then made a turning motion with my finger.

He blushed and turned.

I tried to feed Tale as quickly as possible, but she was almost too weak. I had to help her a little. When she was finished, I redid my blouse and stood up. I wrapped Tale tightly and hugged her to my chest. I had missed her.

I sat down by an old fallen tree and watched as Emir and Tasi tried to light a fire. Glinda was on the other side a the clearing, tying flowers together to form a sort of necklace or bracelet. Like I'd know. Fiyero was sitting by Tasi and Emir, watching the small fire they had managed to get going. His eyes were vacant. Fiyero suddenly snapped to attention and caught my eye.

He stood up and walked over to me, and sat down next to me. "Is she any better?" He asked, nodding toward Tale.

"A little, now that she's got some food in her, she's a little stronger."

"Good." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

I sat watching Elphaba sleep for who knew how long. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. When I finally did raise my eyes, I saw that it was getting dark. I thought about what Elphaba had said. She was right, I had to talk to Sarima.

I gently unwrapped my arms from around Elphaba, and laid her head down on the tree. It couldn't be comfortable, I knew, but hey, it was her idea.

"Hey, Glinda, I'm going to find Sarima, like Elphaba told me to." I said, not meeting Glinda's eyes.

"Good luck, Fiyero."

I nodded, and walked toward the city.

I found my tribe about a mile from the Emerald City. I was immediately surrounded by people, asking me questions, where I had been, what had happened, and all that good stuff. I waved them off and dragged Sarima aside.

She immediately hugged me to her, and I flinched. She was different from Elphaba. "Fiyero, where have you been? What happened? I want to know everything."

Everything. She wanted to know everything. That included the part about Elphaba. "Sarima," I said, sighing, "you don't want to know everything….it's sort of taboo."

She raised her eyebrows. "Taboo? How? What happened?"

I took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. "I had an affair." There. I'd said it.

She staggered. "What?"

"I had an affair." What else could I say?

"With who?"

I looked away. "This is where it gets bad."

"With who, Fiyero?"

"Elphaba." I said humbly.

"Elphaba? The green one? You wanted me to clear her name! How could you do something so….so….heartless?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Sarima. She was an old friend, and-"

"I don't care! You've got three kids, Fiyero!"

"Four." I said quietly.

"She had your baby? You've got a love child?"

I nodded.

"What were you thinking!"

"I don't know what I was thinking. In a way, I wasn't thinking."

"Why did you tell me? You have could of lied to me the rest of our marriage.."

"Sarima, that's why I told you."

"What?"

"I love Elphaba. I want to be with her."

She just gaped. "I did not just hear that."

"You did."

"Princes are supposed to be noble, respectful people. Look what you did!"

"Sarima…love makes us do funny things."

She stared at me for a moment longer. "I can't believe that you would do something like this."

"Well, I did it."

"You made a mistake, Fiyero."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't make a mistake." She began to walk away. "Sarima, if you leave, you'll never see me again. I'd like to know that I have your forgiveness."

"You can't have."

I nodded. "Okay. One day, Sarima, you'll find someone to love. Then you'll understand."

She paused, then stormed off.

That went well.

* * *

When I woke up, Fiyero wasn't with me. "Fiyero?" I murmured sleepily.

"He went to talk to Sarima." It was Glinda.

I sat up and yawned. "Oh."

"Here." She handed me some food that looked fried. Can you say unappetizing?

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm good."

"Elphaba, you haven't eaten in two days. You need something."

"It's been two days? What did I eat?" I didn't even remember eating.

Glinda thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Li is the only one we need to worry about right now." I said, glancing down at Tale. She didn't look much better.

I laid her down in a bed of leaves I made, and I stood up. When I was sure she was alright, I sat down next to Glinda, Emir, Sahlah, and Tasi. Tasi was holding Sahlah. "I wonder how Fiyero's doing." I said feebly.

Glinda smiled. "I'm sure he's doing fine."

* * *

I heard footsteps and voices behind me, and I jumped behind a bush to hide. I listened to everything they said, and I felt my heart sink.

"How much longer? It's getting dark."

"Oh, Lion, stop being such a sissy. The dark isn't going to hurt you."

"But what if the Witch jumps us in our sleep?"

"Look, let's rest over here, off the trail. That way the Witch won't find us."

I heard their footsteps stop, but they continued their conversation.

"What do we do when we kill her? Do we bring back her body?"

"No way am I carrying a green, dead witch five miles."

Green? Dead? Witch? Sweet Oz, they were talking about Elphaba!

"I still don't know how we can just kill her. What if she has a family?"

"Please, you killed her sister. Other than that, I doubt the wicked has any family."

"But what if she does? Like, a husband, children, friends, parents?"

"I've heard her mother is dead. The alive one killed her in her sleep. Her father, he's probably in an insane asylum."

"Oh Scarecrow! That is horrible!"

"It's true."

I clenched my fists. As much as Elphaba hated her parents, she wouldn't of killed them. I wasn't even sure if she really hated them.

"I doubt it. How wicked could she possibly be?"

"Please don't pull a Lion on us and not be able to kill her when the time comes. We want our brains, hearts, courage, just as much as you want to go home."

"I'm not chicken..I just don't want to hurt anyone."

I felt the need to scream right then. But I bit my lip and held the cry back. Their conversation ended there, and they fell silent; sleeping, I assume.

I stood up and ran back to where the others had set up camp. I had to warn Elphaba.

* * *

"Fiyero, what's wrong?" I asked when he appeared, running at full speed, he looked distraught.

He sucked in his breath. "Someone…trying..kill…"

"Coherent sentence please."

He took me by the shoulders. "The Wizard has someone after you. To kill you."

"Big news."

"No, Elphie, I'm serious. She killed your sister."

"WHAT?"

"One of them, a girl, she killed your sister!"

"Nessa? She killed Nessa?"

"Yes! We have to go somewhere!"

"Where?"

"Kiamo Ko."

* * *

**Woo...what's gonna happen? R&R people, or you won't get the next chapter (you WANT the next chapter, believe me..unless you're a saint or something...-HINT HINT-)**

**Li :)**


	13. Utopia

**Woot woot, Chapter 13 marks the ninety-page mark :) Yippe-day. This the most contradicting chapter of fanfiction ever written, just -gesticulates wildly- ignore it. If you're like a nun or something, then you, uh, might not want to read this chapter..it'd be against your religion. But w/e, do what you want :) **

**Just know, the rest of this fic is already written out. After this, there's only two chapters left (not counting the epilogue). I think I'm changing the ending, though, because it sucks. So...yea. Just thought you'd want to know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I don't own Wizard of Oz. If you do, just know, I hate you. :)**

"Kiamo Ko? Isn't that where your wife lives? Things must've gone pretty good with her-"

"No. Things went bad. But it's the only safe place, right now."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"No."

"Great. You're really giving me a positive outlook."

"Look, we have to go, now. We'll be able to get there in a week if we don't stop."

I nodded. "If it's the only way." I laughed then.

"What?"

"Look at me. Earlier today I was a foot away from practically committing suicide, now I have a great desire to live."

So we all headed off to Kiamo Ko. And like Fiyero said, we were there in a week.

"Fiyero?" I asked when he unlocked the gates and led us all inside.

"What, Fae?"

"I'm confused. How can we come here? Won't your tribe eventually come back?"

"Yes. But they don't live here in this half of the year."

"Oh. I see."

Sahlah and Tasi immediately disappeared when Fiyero told them what room they could have. Glinda and Emir disappeared also, but not together.

"I guess that leaves just us. I assume we'll be staying in the same room." He said as he led me up the stairs.

"What made you presume such a thing?"

He stopped and pressed me against the wall, kissing me fiercely.

"Hold on there for a second. Li will need a room, too."

"She can have Nor's room. I think there's still a crib in there."

He showed me Nor's room. It was kind of boring, hinting that the girl was still in diapers. I placed Tale in the crib that was still there. "Night, Li." I kissed her forehead and smiled. No more beds of leaves for _my _daughter.

"So, Yero, where will we be staying?"

"Here." He opened the door across from Tale's room. It, like Nor's room, was boring. "It's nothing special, just a guest room, but I hope it'll do."

"I'm not going to be picky, Fiyero. Anything'll do right now."

"I thought so."

"Erm..I've been wearing this dress for…let's just say….a long time. Do you have anything I could change into?"

"Sarima is a little bit too big for you..but if you like billowing..."

"Anything's fine, Fiyero."

"Okay." He walked out of the room.

I walked toward the vanity table. I wanted to see what I looked like, just for grins and giggles. Who was that person looking at me in the mirror? I hadn't seen my own reflection in a while. And I still didn't care for it. I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair until it shown again. I found some oils in a desk drawer, and I used them to clean myself up. In a few minutes, I looked halfway decent. For a green person.

Fiyero walked back in holding a black sleeping gown. He paused when he saw me. "You look beautiful, Fae."

"Get over yourself. Give me that." I took the nightgown from him and put it on facing away from him.

I slid under the covers in the bed, savoring the soft mattress underneath me. I groaned and buried my head in a pillow, waiting for Fiyero.

He slid in after me, and I was comforted by the warmth of his body next to mine. Even after a week of traveling, I suddenly wasn't so tired.

I looked up at him and saw that he had been staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing. I've seen that look before. I know what you want."

He smiled sheepishly. Tentatively, his mouth found mine, and his fingers were roaming along my body. "You can't tell me you don't want it too." He said, breaking the kiss.

"I didn't say I didn't. You just hinted it."

"You are a card."

"I'm an Ace."

He slid Sarima's nightgown off of me and threw it to the floor. Slowly, his fingers traced the outline of my body. I pressed closer to him. "You know, green is my favorite color."

"Don't set yourself up." I recklessly tore his shirt off of his body and threw it off the bed. I traced his chest, wanting to remember ever single diamond on his body.

"I'm not. I was _complimenting_ you."

"That's taboo."

"I don't care." He kissed me again, this time more fiercely and passionately than ever. We tore off the rest of each other's restricting clothing. Fiyero pulled up and stared at me. I felt embarrassed, like a virgin.

"You are beautiful." He said softly, more passionately.

"Pretty is as pretty does, love."

"I know that." He kissed my lips and began to move down. I moaned as he teased me with his tongue below my waist. I felt a strange warmth in my belly and I gasped.

Fiyero moved up to my head again and began to nibble playfully on my neck. I swatted him away gently. "Knock it off."

"You know you like it."

"So what if I do?"

He didn't answer me. Instead he slid his hand down my spine, and below my waist. I moaned and pressed myself into him, wanting him, needing him. "I love you." He whispered in my ear, sending excited chills down my spine.

"I love you too." I entwined my fingers in his hair as he slipped cautiously inside me. "Don't hold back, Yero my hero." I murmured. "I want all or nothing."

He nodded and started softly thrusting. I threw my head back in a heated utopia. I was seeing stars; there was no one but Fiyero and I, and I slipped into blissful sensuality. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.." I repeated over and over again, I couldn't help myself.

I heard Fiyero moan above me, it was over for him, and I wasn't far behind. I gasped as I reached my peak. Fireworks seemed to go off throughout my body, and I slowly drifted down. When I was back in Oz, I was hit with the reality of Fiyero laying on my chest, smiling vivaciously. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey."

He slid next to me and kissed my forehead. I nuzzled my head against his chest; his warmth and smell helping me fall into a deep repose.

I woke up the next morning, sunlight streaming through the windows onto my back. Fiyero was awake. He was propped up on his elbow watching me sleep.

"Look who decided to join me in awakeness."

"Shut up. Awakeness isn't a word, Fiyero."

"I love you too."

I smiled. I sat up, and groaned. I was majorly sore. "I can tell."

"I have my ways."

I stuck out my tongue, and he caught it in his mouth, kissing me deeply. "Well, that was interesting."

"Come on. I smell food, and I'm hungry."

We quickly got dressed, and Fiyero walked with me downstairs.

Sahlah was at the stove, fixing some foreign looking food. It sure smelled good, though. Glinda and Emir were already seated. Tasi was next to Sahlah, he couldn't keep his hands off her, it seemed. I knew what they'd been doing.

I sat down between Glinda and Fiyero. "Hey, Tasi, come sit down. I don't think you should be swapping saliva while she's cooking _our_ food."

Tasi sat down. He looked very happy.

"What's got you so happy today, Tasi?"

"I'm happy? Look at you, you're radiant." The symbolism struck him, and he raised his eyebrows. I just smiled.

"No pun intended, I assume."

"None at all."

I felt Fiyero take my hand under the table, and I gently squeezed it.

Sahlah then placed a plate of the foreign stuff in front of both Fiyero and I. "What is this stuff, Sahlah?"

"It's Panook."

"That explains so much."

"It's an Evian food, my mother used to make it for us all the time. I thought I'd make it since I had all the ingredients. It's good, try it."

It _was_ good. Either that or I was just really hungry. Probably the latter. "So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess we should try to take Tale to someone, there might be someone here who can help her." Replied Fiyero.

I nodded. "I'm going to check on her." I got up from the table and headed up to Nor/Tale's room.

When I peered into her crib, she opened her sapphire eyes and smiled at me. "Hey darling. Are you feeling better?" She cooed and I lifted her out of the crib. She seemed a little stronger to me, but not one hundred percent. "Let's go say 'hello' to everyone. How does that sound?"

I took my daughter downstairs. Glinda was gone; probably primping. As was Emir. Sahlah was washing dishes, and Tasi was kissing her neck. Every once in a while, she'd let out a high-pitch squeal, or a, "Tasi!"

I raised my eyebrows to Fiyero, and he smiled. He took a sip of his coffee, then motioned for me to give him Tale. "She doing better?" He asked.

"Much. She's not as weak."

I smiled as Fiyero played with his daughter. Giggling and cooing and amusing her. I suddenly felt jealous of my daughter. She had a mother and a father who loved her. I tried to imagine what my parents must've treated me like as a baby. "She knows you're her father, I think." I said, smiling at Fiyero.

He looked up at me, "You think?"

"I know. I don't think we need to take her to anyone, Yero. I think she'll be fine."

He nodded, "Probably. I just wanted to be sure."

He really cared about her, I could see that. This was what a family was supposed to be like.

* * *

"What do you mean they're not here?" 

"I told you, they're not here. A whole gang of them left last night, the Witch included. They went to Kiamo Ko."

"Where is that?"

"In the Vinkus."

"Where is the Vinkus?" The dark-haired girl asked a Scarecrow.

"Don't worry, Dorothy, I know where the Vinkus is,and Kiamo Ko. We'll head there now."

"Okay."

I watched as the four -well five, if you count the dog- of them walked down the path. Maybe I had done a bad thing by spying on Fiyero and that Elpha- _WITCH _woman; but I didn't care. Fiyero had cheated on me, and for that, he, his lover, and his love-child deserved to pay.

* * *

"How could we of missed them?" I asked the Scarecrow. 

"I _told _you we shouldn't of stopped last night. If we hadn't, we wouldn't of missed them!"

"Oh, come down off your cloud. These shoes aren't the most comfortable things in Oz." I said, pointing down to the red, sparkling shoes given to me by the Munchkins, for killing the Wicked Witch of the East.

"Take them off."

"I _can't."_

"Why not?"

"I don't know. They just won't come off."

"Oh sweet Oz!"

"Now, where is the Vinkus?"

"It's on the other side of the Emerald City. Kiamo Ko is right near the border, too."

"I wonder why the Witch fled there."

"Because she knew we were coming." Said the Tin man.

"But how?"

That, I thought, was a question worth asking.

* * *

I lay curled upin Fiyero's arms. I was tired, exhausted even, yet I couldn't sleep. Insomnia.I had woken Fiyero up once while I was turning over, and he tried to help me; we had made love three times that night. Fiyero was out like a light, and I didn't want to wake him. Gingerly, I slid out of his arms and searched the room for where Fiyero and thrown mine nightgown. 

I finally found it in a corner. I pulled it over my head, and took one last look at my sleeping lover before I slipped out the door soundlessly.

First, I checked on Tale, who was sleeping in Nor's crib. I watched her for a while, the moonlight casting an eerie green glow on her pale skin. I had to admit, my baby intrigued me.

Then I checked on Glinda. She was sprawled out on her bed, one leg under the sheets, the other above it. Her face once turned into the pillow just slightly, giving her a hair lip. I chuckled softly at this. How indecorous.

In the next room, lay Emir. He lay on his back, his eyes closed tightly. He never even moved. Maybe he and Glinda should get together. I'd like to see that.

Across from Emir, was Tasi and Sahlah. When I opened the door, though, they weren't asleep, they were far from it, in fact. Tasi had Sahlah in his arms and...I immediately closed the door, blushing. I doubted even if I had stayed there, they would of noticed me.

I shook the image of Tasi and Sahlah out of my head, and headed back towards my own room. Fiyero was still asleep, though he looked discontented. I slid back into bed and he opened his eyes. "Sorry." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's alright." He pushed a lock of my dark hair behind my ear and kissed me gently.

"Fiyero?" I said softly, after he broke our kiss.

"Hmmm?"

"How long do you think we'll be safe here? Not forever, it's too perfect."

"If it was perfect, it would be called Utopia, not Kiamo Ko. I don't know, love. A while, I guess, but we'll leave soon, we don't want to push our luck."

"What luck?" I said dryly.

He smiled softly. "Your parents should of named you Lucky."

"Sweet Oz, I would of killed myself. Elphaba's bad enough."

"Pretty is as pretty does, love." He smiled.

"Ha. You're a full-blown comedian. How ludicrous."

"You know you love it."

"No. I love you." I kissed him, and we disappeared into one another's bodies, melting into one.

When it was over, Fiyero fell asleep almost immediately, his face buried in my shoulder. I still couldn't sleep. It was like my thoughts were taking over every one of my bodily functions.

I stayed up all night that night. It was like that night when I had counted stars, except I had Fiyero with me, all to myself. I gently ran my fingers through his dark hair, relishing the softness between my fingertips. I felt a rush of something so powerful that it scared me. Not in a bad way, if it makes any sense. But it was then that I understood, I loved Fiyero too much (if that is possible) and I wouldn't be able to live without him. I hoped I never would have to.

* * *

**Likey? I'd appreciate if you told me..see that little button to left? It says submit review, then go. It's easy, and makes me very fructuous... :) **

**Li**


	14. Midnight Show

**Mkay...so many of you will be happy to know, I lied. More than two chapters left. I read through the last parts and I swear to God, I must've been hi or stoned to have ever written them. Yes, they were that bad. This chap. is called Midnight Show (basically because I was listening to 'Midnight Show' by The Killers when I wrote it) but in my mind, I call it plotlessness. Sort of. Just asking, but was I really that obvious with the Glinda/Emir thing? Wow, I'm bad at this... :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. But hey, can a girl dream?**

When sunlight filtered through the room, I looked up. I hadn't realized how long I sat awake watching Fiyero. It was very contenting. I pathetically tried to pull away from Fiyero without waking him, but he awoke and smiled at me. "I have you right where I want you, Miss Elphie-Fabala-Fae."

"Please don't call me that; you know how much I hate it, and it wastes perfectly good syllables."

"Nothing is wasted on you." He replied, pulling me close.

"You think I am so easy." I sighed and sat back.

"You alright?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, I'm just tired."

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"No."

"Elphie-"

"Don't. I'll sleep better tonight, I suppose."

"Supposing is very reassuring, love." He said dryly.

"Is this a face that would lie?"

He studied me for a minute. "I suppose not."

"That's not very reassuring." I said, giving him a taste of his own words.

He smirked and kissed my hair. "It's not, is it? Would it be too much if I asked for-"

"Yes," I said, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. "It would be."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. But I'm hungry."

"I hope Sahlah makes that Panook stuff again."

"I don't. It probably gave me a disease or something."

"How paranoid of you, Elphie." He said, standing and pulling a shirt over his head.

"No, how like me." I replied, watching him get dressed.

"That also works. Are you going to get dressed or just lay there all day?"

"I'll come down _eventually_. Just not now. I don't even know if I can walk."

He looked worried. "Why would you not be able to walk?"

I smiled, seductively. "Fiyero, my dear, my love, I haven't been that…active, in quite a while."

"You're welcome?" He asked, smilingly.

"Thank you." I answered, reassuring him.

He had gotten completely dressed as he was talking to me, and he walked over to the bed. "Are you going to sleep?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. If I can, I guess."

"I'll save you something to eat. I'll get Glinda or Sahlah to take care of Tale-Li."

"Are you going to call everyone like that?"

"Yes, I think so."

I groaned and laid back, "You're too good to me, Yero my hero."

He kissed me full on the lips. "I know. I can't help myself."

"I'm sure." I murmured, kissing him back. I wanted to go further until I remembered my insomnia the night before, then I wanted to sleep. "Go eat, my idiot."

"Your _beloved_ idiot." He said from the doorway.

"Yea, that too."

With Fiyero gone, I had the whole room to myself. I closed my eyes and nestled my head into the feather pillow, but sleep didn't come. It was if….I was drunk, or had had too much coffee; my thoughts took over my being and controlled me, and wouldn't let me stop thinking.

It was worse with Fiyero gone, I noted. It had been easier to not think with his beautiful blue diamonds highlighted my the moonlight….Grr! I smacked myself against the head, Stop thinking! I yelled at myself. I buried myself in the covers, but the smell of Fiyero and I's sweat made me begin to think again…

"Elphie?"

I pulled the covers down, revealing Glinda. "Hi."

"What are you doing?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"I don't know. Trying to beat Insomnia, in a losing battle."

"Sounds…awful."

"You have no idea." And of course she didn't. I'd seen the way she slept. "Did that Panook stuff give you a disease too?" I asked her, noticing the way she was twitching and twisting the hem of her dress in her hands.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Why are you so…on edge this morning, Glinda?"

"Erm…See, I uh, I um, wanted to talk to you."

I nodded slowly. "…And?"

She sat down on the edge of my bed, and I pulled the covers up higher, hoping she didn't notice my….lack of clothing. "Elphie, remember when I asked you if you believed in soul-mates?"

"How can I forget."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I guess, even if I have no soul."

"You have a soul, Elphie."

"Are we going to argue about this, or are you going to go on with your little whatever this is?"

"Sorry. How do you know if you've found yours?"

"Your soul-mate? Gee, I don't know. I don't think you do."

"How do you know that Fiyero's your soul-mate?"

"Whoever said he was?"

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba, you know he is."

"Only because I'm green."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I waved her off. "Nevermind. Can we get this over with today? Before I die?"

"So how do you know?"

I sighed. "I don't know, I guess you just _know_; like in the bottom of your gut, or in the back of your mind. You know it's there, you just don't acknowledge it. Does this have to do with anything?"

"You're going to laugh at me."

"Did someone die?"

"You are impossible, Elphie."

"I know. Are you going to tell me or not? Because if you're not, bye!"

"I think I'm in love with Emir." She clapped her hand over her mouth as the words escaped her. "Oops."

I stared at her, gaping.

_(Glinda and Emir should get together, I'd like to see that)_

"You do?"

She nodded. "I'm horrible, and I'm delusional."

"No! No you are not! This is great!"

"Elphaba! Is it possible that you're _excited_? I didn't know that that emotion existed in you!"

"Shut up, Glinda. I'm going to set you guys up."

"You're scaring me."

"I'm going to plan your wedding."

"Whoa! Who said anything about marriage? You're really scaring me, Elphie."

"I seem to have that effect on people."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That little..thing.. You just did."

"What thing?"

"With the marriage and the setting us up. You seem happy about this prospect, Elphie."

"I am!"

"Wow. Is this how you are when you're drunk?"

"Who knows."

"You can't plan my wedding."

"I'd sooner shoot myself. When did this happen?"

"What?"

"Emir!"

"Oh..I don't know. A while ago, I guess, when I first joined you guys. He was so handsome when I first saw him…"

"Great. As if you weren't swoony enough."

"Are you making up words?"

"That is not the point!"

"It's just been eating me from the inside out, I needed some to talk to."

"Talk to Sahlah." Glinda snorted. "Did you just snort?"

She rolled her eyes. "Like I'd talk to Sahlah like that. I barely know the girl. Besides, I don't even think she and Tasi are actually in love…they're more in in for…who knows."

I nodded. "Sahlah anyway. Tasi doesn't strike me as that type." I looked up in her eyes. "What made you come to me?"

She shrugged. "You haven't seen the way you and Fiyero are. You're very….words can't describe it. But it's sweet. You guys love each other; I wanted someone who had experienced love to tell me about love."

"Your logic is getting pretty good, Glinda."

"It was never that bad to begin with." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I'm going to set you guys up." I said, remembering what I had decided to do when I ended up at Glinda's house so many months ago: I was going to get her someone to love.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked Fiyero from the doorway. "I'll leave-"

"No!" I cried, holding out my hand. Fiyero made me feel, how can I explain? He made feel…whole.

He walked toward me and took my hand, sitting down next to Glinda."

"How?" Glinda asked, barely even noticing Fiyero.

"I don't know, I'll figure out something."

"Soon, okay?"

"Glinda, love will come sooner or later. I cannot speed along the process, as much as I try."

She nodded and stood. "Oh, hello, Fiyero; I didn't notice you."

"Hello, Glinda."

Glinda walked quickly out of the room, and Fiyero turned to me, smiling. "Did I barge in on something? Women talk?"

"Sort of."

"Is is secret?"

I laid back down in bed and motioned for Fiyero to do the same. He complied, cradling me in his arms. I sighed contently against his chest. "I don't know. She never said it wasn't."

"You going to tell me?"

"She likes Emir."

He pulled away a little bit, so he could look into my eyes. "Really?"

"At least that's what she told me. Sometimes I'm not sure what Glinda wants."

"You know something?" He asked, kissing the tip of my nose, then twirling a piece of my hair between his fingertips.

"What?"

"I think he likes her too. He's always stealing glances at her."

"That doesn't always signal love, love."

"No, but in this case, it does."

"As if you would know."

"I would." He said, rather softly.

I smiled at him and pressed my body to his. "Make love to me."

He was more than happy to comply.

I was at last able to fall asleep, with Fiyero and I's bodies still tangled as one. Between him and Glinda, I had been able to form a sort of release, breaking down my dam of thoughts. It didn't last long, though.

It was near midnight when I awoke to the sizzling hot snap of something that could of only been lightning. I slid out of the comfortable haven of my bed, and walked toward the window. The wind, I could see from the way it blew branches on trees, was colossal. I saw another lightning strike. There was no thunder; and that was what terrified me the most. Lightning struck again, dangerously close to the castle. I jumped backwards, slamming into Fiyero.

I pressed my face into Fiyero's welcoming chest. "Oh Yero," I murmured. "It's starting again."

"What is, Fae?" He asked, drowsily.

"All the shit, all the shit I've been running from since after you 'died'."

"No, no it's not. Listen." He murmured, turning me around to face the window, my back pressed into him.

I heard the distant rumble of thunder. I turned again. "Am I doomed forever to be paranoid?"

"You're entitled to be paranoid, Fae, love, it's only natural."

I nuzzled his neck. "I suppose you're right."

"I am." He led me to the window. "It's kind of beautiful, if you think about it."

"It's green." I said, turning around.

"So that's why it's beautiful…"

"You don't know when to quit."

"What I've been told that my flattery is charming."

"Yea? By who?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he lifted me to the stone in-casing of the window, setting me down gently. Then he lifted himself up until he was sitting opposite me. He stared into my eyes, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't look away. He had me bound to him. I was his, completely and utterly.

He eventually smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." I replied in a near whisper.

He turned and watched the storm in it's fury, I, however, couldn't take my eyes off of him; his hair, his skin, his diamonds…Sweet Oz, he was beautiful.

"Talk about a Midnight Show." He said, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh yea." I blushed and turned to watch the storm.

Fiyero had no idea what sort of power he held over me.

"Are you alright, Elphie-Fabala-Fae?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken, is all." I couldn't face him. I hadn't realized it, but in the months that we had been separated, our relationship had grown. Blossomed, if you will; things were no longer as light-hearted as they used to me. I loved him with a heated ardor, the fire was there alright.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered.

"Fae?"

I didn't answer him, instead I slid under the covers of our bed, on the edge of my side, facing the wall. I was surprised when I didn't feel him do the same. I glanced up and saw that he was still sitting in the window, looking thoughtful.

What was wrong with me? I suddenly wondered. I hated fooling around, so why did it matter to me if our love suddenly wasn't just innocent kissing and love-making? "Yero," I murmered, "my hero, my love, my idiot, come to bed."

"No, go to sleep without me. I'm going to stay up a little longer."

Did he sense the same thing? And if he did, why did it matter to him? Grr! Why do things have to be so complicated!

* * *

**Five reviews last time! Wow! I couldn't ask for better. Well, I could, but I'm not gonna push my luck. So, review if you want to...I hope you want to. **


	15. Suicide Lovers

**Another plotless chapter, mostly just Fiyero and Elphaba fluff. Beware of sentimentality. I feel horrible, lots of people are reviewing and I'm spewing out bad chapters. Ah well, it'll get better soon...I've a pretty good idea, if I do say so myself :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own** N**, and** I Adv** will. I think you can fill in the blanks. We'll play Madlibs!**

I didn't get any sleep the rest of the night, of course; and I had my suspicions that Fiyero didn't either. I was too busy thinking, thinking of what I was going to say to Emir. Fiyero thought that Emir liked Glinda too, so maybe things wouldn't be so hard.

I heard Fiyero shift on the other side of me, and I felt him looking at me. Last night had been the most uncomfortable sleep I had ever had with Fiyero.

"Elphaba?"

I turned to face him. "Hmm?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean, Fiyero?"

"What are we, relationship wise?"

"I don't know…."

"We sleep in the same bed, we have a daughter, we have sex on a regular basis, what are we, Elphaba?"

"Are you mad at me or something?" I asked, getting fired up.

"No!"

"Then why are you yelling?" I asked, sitting up.

He looked down, defeated. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Why are we fighting?" I asked softly.

"I don't know." He replied, just as softly. Then he looked up, "I still want to know, though, what are we?"

"Fiyero, I don't know. Why does it matter? We're lucky to even be together."

"You must have some luck."

He looked sad, for a reason I couldn't pinpoint. He stood and got out of bed, and he got dressed without a word to me. When he left, all I could say was "Bye." In a whisper.

I sighed and stood. I was hungry, as little as I wanted to admit it. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Sahlah was trying her hand at something to do with eggs, though she wasn't succeeding so I couldn't tell what.

"Sahlah, do you need some help?"

"No! I got it, Elphie, really."

"Sure." I sat down next to Fiyero and tried to meet his eyes, he kept his eyes down. "Glinda, want to switch seats with me?" I noticed that Emir was sitting on my other side.

"Uh, sure?"

I stood and walked to the other side of the table. It'd be easier to catch Fiyero's eye that way anyway. Emir looked confused for a minute, though I could tell that Fiyero knew exactly what I was doing.

"So," said Sahlah from where she was egg-wrestling, "I took the liberty of checking on Tale this morning, I think she's all better."

"Thank Oz." I wouldn't know what to do if I lost little Tale because of the Wizard. "Sahlah, are you positive you don't want some help? We still have to eat it, you know."

She let out a big sigh, exasperated. "Yes, come help me, Elphaba." She said, rolling her eyes.

For the next ten minutes, I showed Sahlah how to make eggs. They didn't come out too great when I let her try her hand at them, but they were edible.

"Stick to the Panook, Sahlah." Said Fiyero, smiling.

I stared at Fiyero for a minute. He was talking to and looking at everyone but me. "I think I'll check on Tale." I said after I shoved half of the watery eggs down my throat.

I stepped into Tale's room and called to her, "Tale." I picked her up out of her crib and fed her. "How are we today? Are we feeling better? Auntie Sahlah tells me you are."

Tale only giggled.

"That's a yes."

"Are you following me or something, Fiyero?"

"This is my house."

"I know that. You just like to sneak up on me, that's all. How long were you watching me?"

"I followed you up here from breakfast."

"That long, huh?"

"Yea."

"I'm taking Tale outside. We haven't paid much attention to her, I feel guilty."

"Do you care if I come?"

"Why would I?"

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry about earlier, Elphie, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's fine, Fiyero. I don't care."

"I think you do."

I looked away. "Don't press it, Fiyero."

He groaned, "Why don't you open up to me, Elphie? Why don't you trust me?"

"I _do_ open up to you, Fiyero, I tell you stuff that I would never tell anyone else. I _do_ trust you, it's just hard because I'm afraid that they'll try to hurt you again."

"I'm not afraid of them, so why should you be?"

"Because…." I couldn't say it. It was as if the words were stuck in the bottom of my throat.

"Because why?"

I looked away. Maybe he was right. Maybe I didn't open up to him. Maybe I didn't trust him. Maybe I was just fooling myself.

"So it's going to be like this?"

"Fiyero…" Again, the words were stuck.

"You don't trust me, I can tell. It's alright, Elphaba."

"No..it's not, Fiyero."

"Yes, it is."

"Fiyero, stop!" I yelled, I was going to make him listen, I would give him what he wanted. "I…."

"I don't know if I can be with someone who doesn't trust me."

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together!" I clapped my hand over my mouth, immediately regretting my words.

He looked shocked for a minute, then he blinked slowly. "Maybe you're right."

"No, Fiyero, I didn't…"

"Stop, Elphaba."

Since when did he always call me Elphaba? Not Fae, not Elphie, not Fabala, but Elphaba? "Fiyero.." he held his hand up to stop me.

"You can stay in the guest room, I'm moving back to my old room." With that he walked out, leaving me alone with Tale.

"Oh, what did I do?" I asked Tale. "Come on, maybe it'll blow over." I took Tale outside like I said I was going to, and I held her in my lap as she cooed and giggled at the birds that flew overhead. "You like the birds, Li?"

She only smiled.

"That means yes." I said quietly.

"Hey."

I looked up at Emir. "Hi."

"Fiyero's upset. I figured I'd ask you, since you two seem to be so in-tune." He said, sitting next to me.

"We had a fight. A bad one."

"Figured."

"How bad is he?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"Bad."

I nodded. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not, Elphie."

"Yes, yes I am. It wouldn't of happened if I could of just said it…"

"Said what?"

"That I loved him. The words didn't come. Why am I so weak?"

"Weak? You? No. I don't think so. You escaped an impenetrable prison."

"That was Tasi."

"Whatever."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What? No! You're the glue that holds us all together."

"And I'll eventually rip you all apart."

"You can't leave, Elphie."

"I have to. Fiyero will be better off without me here."

"I highly doubt that."

"I'm going to Munchkinland. Maybe I can make amends with my father, though I doubt it. I'd also like to visit my sister's grave."

"Elphie-"

"Don't try to stop me, Emir. I'm going. I love Fiyero, a lot, more than anything, actually, but I can't stay here knowing that he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Not yet."

"Fiyero will never hate you, Elphie. I think he's been through too much to get to you. Just…say you're sorry."

"I would, Emir, I just don't know if I can. I've always been able to hide, I've never had to show any emotion before, and then Fiyero waltzed into my life and…everything just changed."

He stayed silent before I decided to change the subject. "Glinda likes you, you know."

"She does?" He looked at me amazed.

"Yes, she told me yesterday. You look surprised, Emir."

"I am..I didn't know someone like her, someone so beautiful, could like someone like…me."

"She said you're handsome." That was enough for him.

"I think I'll go talk to Glinda….Don't give up on Fiyero, Elphie." He walked out of sight and I stared up at the sky.

_(If it was perfect, it would be called Utopia) _

"I guess you're right." I said, talking to myself, though the comment was directed at both Fiyero and Emir.

As Emir and I had talked, Tale had fallen asleep. So I took her back to her room and put her in her crib.

I walked into my bedroom. It wasn't _our _bedroom anymore; just mine. "Fiyero, I'm sorry." I murmured. Why couldn't I tell him that?

* * *

"What do you mean we're lost? I thought you were the smart one, Scarecrow!" 

"I am! I just don't know where we are.."

"I'm never going to get home!" I cried and sunk to my knees.

"Oh, come off it! We're in the Vinkus, that much I know."

"Where in the Vinkus, you stupid straw-man!"

"I don't know! Sweet Oz, leave me alone!"

"Stupid Witch!" Cried Lion. "We wouldn't be lost if it wasn't for her."

"It's not her fault we're lost," I replied. "It's Scarecrow's!"

Oh, why did I have to do the Wonderful Wizard of Oz's dirty work? I'm sure he had an army that could kill the poor woman. I sure as heck didn't want to do it!

* * *

I woke up that night covered in a thin layer of burning sweat. "Oh man!" I cried and jumped out of bed to find something to wipe myself down with. When I found a clean sheet and wiped my face off, I sat back down on the edge of the bed. I felt like I was being watched. "Is someone there?" I asked. 

No answer. I was too paranoid, and it was obnoxious.

I wrapped my arms around my myself; the nights in the Vinkus were so cold. I looked back at the bed, I couldn't sleep there, not without Fiyero.

I stood, my muscles aching from the sweat. I walked toward the door, I didn't know where I was going. Who knew where my feet would lead me? When I did get to the door, though, I realized why I felt like I was being watched: I was being watched, by none other than Fiyero himself. "Fiyero?" I whispered into the darkness.

I heard a sigh, then Fiyero appeared out of the shadows. "Hi, Elphaba."

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"That much I could tell, unless you _always _sleep in corners."

"I don't." He said, coldly.

"Alright then."

"Emir told me."

"Told you what?"

"How you're going back to Munchkinland."

"Oh, he did? I'm leaving tomorrow…well, today."

"Why?"

"What's here for me, Fiyero?"

"What's there for you in Munchkinland, Elphaba?"

"I don't know. There's something, though."

"I don't want you to leave, Fae."

"Oh, go 'Fae' someone else. Stop being so selfish, Fiyero. I have to do this. I didn't get to see Nessa before she died, I want to see her grave. I want to try and have a civil discussion with my Father - the Frex one. Not everything is about you, Fiyero."

"I know it's not. But Elphaba, those people…they're still looking for you. I don't want you to get hurt. I still love you, you know."

"You do? I couldn't tell."

"I'm sorry about earlier, okay? It was just….never mind. I love you, Elphaba."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You can't keep me here. As for those people, I won't succumb as easily as the Wizard thinks. You'll be safer with me gone."

"We'll be lonely. Like Emir said, you are our glue."

"Find someone else to be your glue, Fiyero. I quit."

"Why are you so damn difficult?"

"Genetics." I said dryly. "You forget who my father is." I shuddered at the thought of him.

"You alright?"

"No. I'm never alright." I reached for the sheet and wiped my face again. "I was having a nightmare." I explained.

"Elphaba-"

"What's with the formalities?"

"Elphie, then. Are you going to come back? To me? To us? One day?"

I shrugged. "I suppose-"

"Supposing isn't very reassuring." He hesitated, the added, "Love."

"It's not supposed to be. I might, I might not. I don't what's waiting for me in Munchkinland, though, my dear. It all depends."

"What about Tale?"

Now that was something I hadn't thought about. How could I leave Tale? How could I take Tale? "I don't know."

"You're her mother, Elphie, she needs you."

"You're her father."

"I know. But she'll need you more in the long run."

"I can't take her, it's not safe."

"I know."

"Oh, I see what you're trying to do!" I said, "It's not working, Fiyero."

"It's not?"

"No!" I cried, then fell into him. "It's not working."

"I think it is."

I began to weep softly into his chest. "Please don't do this to me, Fiyero."

"I've never loved anyone as much as you, Elphaba, I can't _not_ do this to you. I can't let you put yourself in danger, I'd die without you."

"I doubt it." I said, still weeping.

"Don't. I would, with or without help."

"You'd kill yourself?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Fiyero," I said, feeling a little calmer, "what we have…this love, is screwed up."

Fiyero perched me on the bed and put his head in my lap. "What do you mean, 'screwed up'?"

"We'd kill ourselves for each other. Fiyero, don't you see? We're suicide lovers. That's not right."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you go." Fiyero gently ran his fingertips down my spine and kissed my neck.

"Stop. You think you're so seductive."

"I am. I remember this always worked."

I weakly tried pushing him off, but in the end, I let him have his way.

Lying so close to sleep, yet so far away, I twirled a piece of Fiyero's dark hair around my bony fingers. It was times like these when things felt so perfect: Fiyero's hand resting gently on my hip, his warm breath on my face, our bodies keeping each other warm. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

He nuzzled my neck. "No, but you told me how much you loved me."

"Ah, same difference. Hate and Love are nothing but the same emotion in the end. It ends up destroying us all."

"How very…well thought out."

"Not really, but believe whatever you want."

"I'm not believing anything right now."

"Oh? Why would that be?"

"Fae, I'm with you pretty much all day, every day. You tend to change the way people look at…well, everything."

I took his head in my hands and kissed him fervently. "Go to sleep. I'd like nothing more than to sleep until morning."

"It is morning."

"Shut up, Love."

He smiled and we both drifted off into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

Maybe things weren't so complicated after all.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews are my favorite! Teehee :)**

Li


	16. Departure with a Horse

**Eh, I'm going to stop criticizing my writing skills now. I think it's making it worse. This chapter is the 120 page mark (WOW) lol, I didn't think I had the patience, or attention spa- I wasn't planning on posting this chapter(lette) today, but I had a pretty good day today so...yea (I jumped my horse over the rolltop for her first time, and because I love her so, I'm putting her in this chapter (:) **

**Oh, question. Have any of you been having trouble with lately? Just wondering cuz I sure have been. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I don't own Wizard of Oz. I also use Leo Tolstoy's character (name) of Frou-Frou. I doubt he'll care (since he's dead) but just in case... **

For the first time in two days, the sun came out. As Fiyero was still sleeping, I snuck out of Kiamo Ko. I needed some time alone, some time to think.

Fiyero didn't want me to leave Kiamo Ko, he thought it was safe here. I had to leave, though, something inside of me told me that something was wrong Munchkinland, and that someone needed me.

I sighed and flopped myself down on the dew-frosted grass. Why was I able to feel everyone's pain? I carried the burden of Oz on my back, and I tried to do good, really I did. But something always went wrong, screwing up…..everything.

As I thought, I journeyed far away from Kiamo Ko, until I came to the small town of Luntook. It was almost noon, and people had journeyed from their homes in the warm weather…Oh crap! I had walked right into my own trap, I didn't think I should be seen in public, not with my…reputation. Who knew what other lies the Wizard had spread.

I ducked into a stable, hoping that no one had seen me.

I heard someone gasp, "It's that green girl! The one who killed Prince Fiyero!"

I turned around and faced a Horse. "Oh shit."

Another Horse stepped next to the first, her facial expression was different from the first Horse's though. "No," She said, not taking her bright chestnut eyes off of me. "You should really keep up with the times, Sky, she was framed. I thought I told you that."

The Horse called Sky flicked her ears back and forth, thinking. "Oh, yea."

"I'm Frou-Frou," said the second horse, the brave one. "And this is Sky." She said, tossing her head toward the first Horse.

I studied the Horses for a moment. The first horse, Sky, was shorter than Frou-Frou, with a much smaller frame. Her coat was a glossy dapple gray, with a long black mane to contrast. Her face was small and dished. Frou-Frou, was much bigger and much stockier, and I could tell that she was powerful by the way her muscles rippled under her dark bay coat.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Sky stepped forward, her neck arched proudly. She stepped before me and held her right leg out. I laughed and shook it.

"Sorry about all that stuff I said. I've never been one for news and politics."

"She's a ditz." Said Frou-Frou, who had stepped next to Sky. She gently kicked out on of her back legs towards the gray, who jumped to the side.

"So tell us," said Sky, who was much calmer now. "Who really killed the Prince?"

"No one. He's still alive."

The Horses looked at each other. "I thought-" started Frou-Frou.

"He's at Kiamo Ko. Go there yourselves if you don't believe me."

"We believe you. We'll probably believe anything you tell, Elphaba-"

"How do you know my name?"

"I rather like the news." Replied Frou-Frou, swishing her black tail. "I've heard some of the people, mostly stable-hands, talking about you. They admire you greatly. A lot of people out here do, I think."

"They do?"

"Yes. The Princess Sarima made such a big thing out of clearing your name, I guess."

I gulped. Sarima. She probably hated me now. I couldn't blame her, of course. I was the lover of her husband, and he had left her for me. I didn't except anything but hate. "Sarima hates me now, though. I bet you didn't hear about that." I said, smiling bitterly.

"No. And it is none of my business. I know who you are, and what you've done for the Animal Banns, I need to know nothing more."

"I think you and I are going to be good friends, Frou-Frou."

"I doubt it." Replied Sky. "She doesn't trust anyone."

"Shut up, you old Broodmare."

They began to fight then, Frou-Frou rearing up, Sky bucking up in the air and landing gracefully on her feet. They reminded me of Glinda and I, in a way.

"Hey!" I called during their battle.

"What? Can't you see that we're busy?" Called Frou-Frou.

"Do you know if anyone is following me?" I asked. I doubted that two Horses would know, but why not?

Frou-Frou bucked irritably, then looked thoughtful. "I have heard of a girl called Dorothy. She arrived here in a house, landing on the Wicked Witch of the East-"

"Nessa." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Go on."

"Anyways, she went to the Emerald City to talk to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz." (She said this bitterly) "And he ordered to kill the Wicked Witch of the East's sister in order for this Dorothy girl to go back to….Kansas? I think. Is that what you're looking for?"

"Nessa was my sister." I murmured. "She was the Wicked Witch of the East…Do you know if they're coming to Kiamo Ko?"

Frou-Frou shook her head. "No. Though I suppose we'll find out soon enough, eh?"

I scratched Frou-Frou behind the ears, and Sky under the chin, instinctively knowing where they liked to touched. "Thanks, both of you. You've been a big help to me. You think it's safe for me to walk around Luntook, though, right?"

"Yes..well no…You have right many fans in this part of the Vinkus, Miss Elphaba."

"Ah, I'll be right. As long as they don't mug me."

Frou-Frou looked at Sky. "Maybe it'd be better if I took you to Kiamo Ko."

I thought for a moment. "I'm not going to Kiamo Ko. Not yet."

"Oh? Then where are you going?"

"I'm going to Munchkinland."

Frou-Frou thought for a moment. "I guess I can take you there too."

"You don't have to."

"I feel like I have to, Miss Elphaba." She replied. She walked over to a bale of hay, and stood next to it. "Come on." She nodded toward the hay, motioning for me to climb onto her back.

I complied and I adjusted myself until I found a comfortable spot. She snatched a mouthful of hay then began a high-stepping prance. I grabbed at her mane, trying to stay on. "Hey, try not to pull any of that out. I got that done just yesterday." I felt her move into a more rocking gait, and I sat back, enjoying the feel of the wind on my face.

"So," She said, moving into a walk after we were safely out of Luntook. "Why are you going to Munchkinland? If I may ask."

Are all Horses so polite? I mused. "I don't know. Something inside of me tells me to. I've had this discussion twice already and I'm still not too sure about the answer. I know that I need to visit my sister's grave, I wasn't able to see in the few years between Shiz and her..demise. I also want to have a civil discussion with my…Frex."

"Frex?"

"He's my…Gee, I'm not sure what he is. He's not my father, though I believed so until recently. So I guess he's my step-father. I've never really had any real relationship with him, other than his religious object to show off..well, not show off. Whatever you want to call it. He always made me tend to my sister, I was more slave than sibling."

"Sounds complicated."

"It was."

"Ah, the times are hard on us Animals with all the Banns, but it's when I hear stories like yours that I'm glad I'm a Horse and not a human."

"Gee, thanks." I said dryly.

"You're welcome."

"Frou-Frou, what will happen when they discover you're gone?"

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose they'll put out a search for me, and they'll arrest anyone they're suspicious of."

"Suspicious of what?"

"Of taking me. I'm Luntook's prize war Horse."

"Sweet Oz, I'm a felon."

(Since when did that stop you)

"Nah, I came voluntarily."

"So?"

"I'm a Horse, not a horse, remember? I can tell them that."

"Oh yea, I was having a Glinda moment."

"I don't think I want to know."

"Believe me, you don't."

"So, what will happen when your posse discovers you're gone, Miss Elphaba?"

I thought. What would happen? "I don't know. Fiyero knew I wanted to go, so I guess he'll know…"

She nodded. "Now I think I'm getting at what you meant by Sarima hating you."

"I'm the lovelorn flame of a married man." I said dryly.

"What an interesting title to hold."

"Yes, and I'm damn proud of it."

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I wasn't surprised to see Elphaba gone. I sighed and sat up. As much as I loved her, I had to admit that living her was posing quite a challenge. I was up for it, though.

I knew she'd be back. Something in my heart told me that she hadn't left for good, and would come back as soon as she did what she had to do. Whatever that was.

I knew she was safe, wherever she was. We shared a bond, Elphaba and I; a bond stronger than anything in Oz. Despite knowing that she was safe, and that she was coming back, my heart went out to her. I wanted -no, _needed_- Elphaba by my side; a few hours apart had drawn me to that conclusion.

I stood and walked to the window, looking out over the Vinkus. It dawned on me then that the Arnicas a mile farer than Kiamo Ko didn't know I was alive. I counted the cities on my fingers: Cheema, Luntook, Kabem, and Pulamoo. What kind of prince was I? I asked myself. A right bad one, I realized.

Why did Elphaba have to be so damn brave?

(Genetics)

I was worried about her, I admit; I didn't know how much of a threat those people posed to her, but I knew that they were a threat. I'd kill them if they ever so much as laid a hand on Fae.

* * *

"So," I said as I slid off of Frou-Frou's back, "how long will this take? I've got…some people waiting for me back in the Vinkus."

Frou-Frou dropped to the ground and rolled over. I watched as she stood and shook the grass off of her dark coat. "Oh, I don't know. We'll rest here for tonight, we'll get an early start tomorrow, and we should be there in a few days. I go rather quickly," she said, matter-of-factly. "Then you'll do your business and I'll bring you back. Make an educated guess."

"I dropped out of college." I said dryly.

"So? I've never had a day of schooling in my life. You humans underestimate yourselves. It's very obnoxious."

"You're right."

"I know."

I shook my head and leaned against a tree. So much for that bed back in Kiamo Ko. You didn't appreciate something until it was gone, I supposed. I watched Frou-Frou as she grazed on the few clumps of grass, thinking. "You should get some sleep, you know. You humans waste over half of your life sleeping, but I've seen you when you don't get it. Sleep."

As if entranced by her words, I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

They were getting closer to where I wanted them. I could feel it in my bones. Elphaba, that bitch of a daughter that I never wanted, would be dead soon enough.

As I thought this, I felt a small stab of pain in my heart. Remorse? Even though she hated me beyond belief and I hated her too, I loved her all the same. She was my daughter, my own flesh and blood. I loved her. I hated her. I had to kill her.

* * *

**Review for more, my pretties :)**

**Li**


	17. Hydrophobia

**Disclaimer: You know the drill people...**

"It looks like it's going to rain." I said, pointing up to the darkening sky.

"What? Are you Sky?"

"No, it's just…water and I don't mix well. I'm allergic to it, in a way. It burns me."

"Oh, right. Hydrophobia is understandable."

"It is not hydrophobia! I'm not afraid of it…well, I am, but it's pain; that's only natural."

Frou-Frou snorted. "You humans are so weak. You're all afraid of something."

"Oh, don't you bawl me out. Do you not remember when we passed that farm with all of those ponies? And how you shied? At last I have a reason to be afraid of something. I doubt ponies would hurt you; Ponies, maybe."

"Leave it alone. Ponies are cute, they're humble, they may very well be Ponies in disguise waiting to take over the earth."

"Oh, Sweet Oz, you've been thinking in that stable for way too long."

"Yes, being so…enclosed helps me think quite logically."

I snorted, "Logic? I think not."

She gave an irritated little buck, just high enough to unsettle me. I grabbed at her mane. "You really want this to be ripped out, don't you?" I asked, giving a small tug.

She shook her head. "Leave my mane out of this!"

"Fine, " I said, letting go of her mane, "your precious mane will not be harmed."

"Good. You're going to have to get over your little fear of water, because it's going to start raining very soon."

"How do you know?"

"I'm Horse. We know these things."

"I'm sure. And it's not a fear, it's an allergy."

"Right. Tell me, how many other people are allergic to water?"

"How many other people are green?"

"You have a point there."

"I know. But water seriously does burn me."

"There's not much I can do right now. We can try and take shelter under some trees, though some excess water might drip on you."

I looked around. We were in Munchkinland, I could tell by all of the blue houses (blue was the favorite color in Munchkinland) though I couldn't tell how much farther it would be until I reached my destination of Frex's house. I detested the thought of going to my stepfather's house, but I felt that I had to pay my respects to Nessa, and I didn't know where her grave was. He did.

"Frou-Frou, do you know where we are?"

"Munchkinland? You're supposed to be my navigational system, Elphaba."

"I know. I'm sorry. I know we're in Munchkinland, I just don't know where. I need to find my father's house."

"You don't know where your father lives?"

"Do you?"

"No, but that's different. I never met my father. You did."

"I guess. I just haven't been home...in a while."

I saw her nod slightly, throwing her gait off just slightly. "I'm a curious Animal, Miss Elphaba, it's only in my nature to be so. I, unlike some others, know when curious is crossing the boundary at being rude, but I'd like to know your story, Elphaba, the whole thing. If it is not too much to ask."

"You've taken me very far, Frou-Frou, and I'm positive that Fiyero will grateful to see me come home so soon. You deserve to know, I guess." So I told her. My entire story.

I shuddered when I finished telling her. It was painful to bring back so many memories.

"You're a good person, Elphaba -or Elphie, the way some call you- you've been through so much, but you still try to help others. I admire you. Destiny is deafening, as I've been told by many a wiser horse, but you seem to unafraid to face it impetuously."

"Are all Horses this wise?"

She laughed. "I don't know. Most of the ones kept inside are more keen on kicking their stall doors down. I, however, like to think. And I do quite a lot of it."

"I can tell."

"Do you have any idea where your father lives? At all?"

"Erm, Rush Margins?"_ (A/N: I have no idea where he lives; my mom has my book and I'm too lazy to go get it from her, so bear with me)_

"Alright, as if I know where that is."

"I can't help you in that department."

"I should've asked if you had a map before I offered to go with you."

"Probably."

"Night is falling fast, my friend. You can sleep, if you'd like. I'll try as hard as possible to not dump you on the ground."

"How reassuring."

"When you wake up, I promise you we'll be closer to your 'father'. Even though I know you don't want to see him."

"Thanks, Frou-Frou. You're too good to me."

I quickly fell asleep in a hunched-over position.

When I woke up the next morning, I was on the ground, Frou-Frou was grazing in the grass. "Frou-Frou?" I called.

"We're about a hundred feet away from the home of the one you call Frex."

"Oh joy."

"Yes, I knew you'd feel that way."

I stood up and cracked my neck and back with a smirk. "Ouch. I think I'll walk the rest of the way."

"I thought you would feel that way."

"It never rained, did it?"

"It did. You just never noticed, in your hunched-up position. It's going to rain again today, though, I can tell."

"Thanks for the forecast, Frou-Frou."

"You're welcome, Elphie."

"Since when did you call me Elphie?"

"I don't know, you told me that your friend Glinda calls you that. I kind of like it." She replied, pricking her ears.

"Come on. I'd like to see Brother Frexspar before I die."

She trotted up to me and we walked side by side towards the home of my stepfather. In about a hundred feet -just like Frou-Frou said- I came upon a small cottage. Frex's house. From the moment I laid my eyes on the house, I knew something was wrong; something didn't look -or feel- right. I went to the door and knocked. There was no answer. I tried peering through one of the windows, but was greeted with nothing but blackness. "Hey, Frou-Frou, could you lend me the use of one of your back legs? Something's wrong. The door is locked, and I think you could kick through this window." I said, tapping on the window pane.

She sighed, but backed towards the windows. With one well aimed kick, she shattered the glass and I was able to climb through without lacerating my hands too badly. "Father? Frex?" I called softly.

I squinted my eyes, letting my eyes adjust to the dimness of the room. I gasped when my eyes began to see again.

"Elphaba, everything alright?"

I couldn't answer her. I was hit with a flood of memories.

(_blood so much blood everywhere oh sweet oz)_

I dropped to my knees, shocked. Who would do such a thing?

_(The Wizard Dad that bastard)_

Blood splashed the walls, and the one I had known as my father, as much I despised him, laid dead on the floor.

I bit my lip, expecting tears to come. They didn't. I hadn't hated Frex as much I thought. I hadn't loved him, of course, but I hadn't hated him either.

But why would that damn father of mine want to kill Frex? He wasn't exactly 'dear' to me.

I walked towards his body. Frex's eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful. He hadn't been murdered, as I had thought. His wrists had been slit, long cuts going up and down and across his arms. He had killed himself. I sat back on myheels and stared at him for a minute. I felt partially responsible...No! Fiyero wouldn't want me to blame myself, 'It wasn't your fault' he'd tell me..but I couldn't help it...if I hadn't said those things to him...

"Elphaba? Elphie, my friend, are you alright?"

I snapped back to reality. My voice was a bit shaky as I said, "He's dead, Frou-Frou, he killed himself." I climbed out of the window and scratched behind her ears absently.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to look for your sister's grave?"

"Yea," I said quietly, "I do."

She leaned down so that I could get on her back without any trouble and she carried me off into the North.

We came across a cemetary in mid-afternoon. "Do you need any help?"

"I'll be fine alone, Frou-Frou." I was still in shock about Frex. I knew that he had been deeply unhappy after my birth, but did I finally push him far enough over the edge?

I found Nessa's grave suprisingly easyily, seeing as the words 'Wicked Witch of the East' were printed in bold letters across the tombstone.

I knelt down and kissed my fingers, pressing them to the cold stone. "Oh Nessie, I'm sorry about leaving you at Shiz. You didn't understand the things I did, and to be frank, I didn't either and still don't. Oh, Nessarose, please forgive me. Everything happens for a reason, I know that now, we all have our purposes, we just don't all know what they are." I realized then that tears were streaming down my face, and that rain was beginning to fall hard.

I stood and put my face towards the rain, daring it to burn me. I didn't feel anything, and I opened my eyes, to make sure it was actually raining and wasn't just a figment of my very explict imagination. Nope, it was really raining. I felt no pain, no numbness, I could hear my heart beating in my ears, and the water didn't burn. Didn't burn.

Maybe it _was_ just hydrophobia; maybe it was solved.

I walked slowly towards Frou-Frou, my mind feeling very relieved.

"I thought water burned you." She said, confused.

"I thought so too. Maybe you're right, maybe it was just hydrophobia."

"The words of Horses are wise ones." She said, swishing her tail proudly.

"I'm sure."

"You look much better."

"I feel much better. At Kiamo Ko, I tried to be happy; I couldn't ask for anything for more. Fiyero was with me, and after I had almost gotten him killed, and I've got Tale, and Glinda..but now that I know that Nessa knows that I love her, things are looking brighter to me."

"What about the one called Frex? What are you going to do about him?"

"I didn't hate him as I much as I made out, I didn't love him either. He deserves a good burial, something I cannot give him. Someone will find him soon enough."

"You're just going to leave him there? What if no one does find him?"

"Don't worry, Frou-Frou. He'll be put to rest soon enough. Come on, let's go home."

I climbed onto her back, and she took off at a flat-out gallop. I laughed and leaned forward, closing my eyes. The rain stung my face as we sliced through it, but I didn't care. For the first time in a long time, I felt...happy.

* * *

"Finally! I thought we'd never get out of that forest!" I cried and flopped to my knees, my face to the sun. 

"Yes," said Scarecrow, "and I suppose that my directional skills are quite good, seeing as we're less than a mile outside of Luntook."

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"It means that we're too far away from Kiamo Ko; Luntook is the city right outside of it."

I gulped. We were getting closer to the Witch. Oh dear God, I said in silent prayer, please don't make me kill this woman.

* * *

I picked up a very enthusiastic Tale, something had us both feeling very cheerful today. 

Well, it wasn't just something. I knew, that that something was Elphaba. I couldn't pinpoint what her exact emotion was, but I think it was happyrather thanher usual blue -or may I say green- funk. I took Tale's little right fingers in my own, and she grabbed at my hair with her other hand. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

I had a feeling that our Elphaba was coming home.

* * *

**Eh, what do you think? I think it's pretty good, but what do I know, right:) Review please, my luvs..**


	18. Only One

**Disclaimer: Come on, you should know this by now...**

It rained the rest of the way to Kiamo Ko; it was as if the rainstorm was following Frou-Frou and I the whole way. I didn't mind so much, though, since I was no longer 'hydrophobic', and the sun stayed out the whole time (except when we passed through the still deserted City of Emeralds).

I missed Fiyero more than I cared to admit, and I knew that Frou-Frou sensed it, because she quickened her step as we passed over the border to the Vinkus. I hadn't been gone long, a few weeks, three at the most, but I yearned for the soft, gentle caresses of my lover with a fierce, burning passion.

"Could you please stop squeezing my sides so hard, Elphie?" Said Frou-Frou, interrupting my thoughts.

I loosened my grip, "Sorry, I guess I was thinking too hard."

She nodded and moved into a trot."Give it a day, and you'll see your precious Fiyero once again."

"Don't sound so sarcastic, it sickens me."

"My sarcasm sickens you? You should listen to yourself talk."

"I haven't the time."

I tugged gently at her mane when she turned and gave an odd look. "Get your mind out of the gutter." I said.

"Oh come on, you've got a daughter-"

"That is none of your business, Frou-Frou!"

"Alright," she said, chuckling. "I'll leave it alone."

"Good."

We were silent for another mile or so, before she finally said, "I'm glad we're back in the Vinkus, everything was so unfamiliar there."

"I'm glad too. Just not for the same reason." I replied, thinking of Fiyero and Tale.

"Why was that city deserted, the green one?"

"I don't know, Frou-Frou. It's filled mostly with people who'll believe anything the Wizard says, so they're probably all out hunting me."

"You say that so nonchalantly. It's disturbing, in a way."

"What, my nonchalance?"

"That too, but the way _everyone_ is out hunting you."

"I don't know if they are for a fact."

Frou-Frou stopped for a moment and shook violently, shaking excess water off of her coat, landing me on the ground. She looked at me sheepishly, "Whoops, sorry."

"Horses," I muttered, "It's alright Frou-Frou. I just won't be able to sit for a week."

"Oh, come off, it didn't hurt that bad. You don't even have a very long way to fall!"

"Yea, you're only about five and a half feet from the ground."

"Horses aren't measured in feet, we're measured in hands."

"Yea yea, hands, feet, they're all the same. Though I can't write with my feet."

She gave me an odd look, "Have you tried?"

* * *

My friends and I were run out of Luntook almost as soon as we entered. We made the mistake of telling someone of our mission, and apparently, they had a deep respect for the green woman. 

"So, how do we get to Kiamo Ko now, Scarecrow?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. We might have to go around Luntook, and Cheema if they have the same devotion to the Witch. And Cheema is a big city...uncivilized and barbaric, but large all the same."

"I'm surprised that a man without brains knows what barbaric means." Said the Tinman, dryly.

"That's not nice, Tinman!" I scolded.

"I don't care, this prediciment that we've found ourselves in isn't all that nice, either."

"We can just quit." Suggested the Lion softly.

"You Pansy!" Cried the Tinman, swinging his axe down toward the Lion, who dodged just in time.

"Both of you! Stop it!" I cried, jumping to protect the Lion.

"How can we just quit!" Cried the tinman, "We have to get our brains, and hearts, and courage." He said, glaring at the Lion, who cowered behind me.

"You're very selfish, Tinman. " I said softly.

He snorted and swung his axe back up on his shoulder, sauntering off. He was, as he said, heartless.

* * *

The rain began to come down harder as we went farther into the Vinkus. The storm had gained force in the past few hours, and the wind nearly blew me off of Frou-Frou, who bravely trudged on, despite the storm. 

"Frou-Frou, how much farther?" I called.

"About a mile, I think. We may have to stop, I think the storm is gaining even more strength."

I sighed. I was grateful that I was no longer H²O intolerant.

Frou-Frou didn't stop, though, the compassion that only Horses (and horses) had coursed through her veins, and made her push on. I smiled when I saw the dark form of Kiamo Ko looming ahead. She cantered through the gates, and I buried my face in her wet neck, trying to stop the rain from biting at my skin.

She stopped when we reached the front entrance. I sild off of her and stroked her muzzle. "Will you be okay getting back to Luntook? Or do you want to stay here until the rain lets up? I'm sure Yero wouldn't mind."

She shook her head, splashing me with water. "No, I'll be fine. I should be getting back to the stables." She said, though she looked sad as she did.

I hugged her neck tightly then scratched behind her ears. "You've done a lot for me, Frou-Frou, thank you so much. I don't know I can ever repay."

She nudged me, "You've done enough already, Miss Elphaba, now go." She nudged me once more, pushing me towards the entrance.

I was reluctant to leave her. After all, she'd been a good friend, one of the best that I'd ever had, and I didn't want to see her go. But she turned without another word and cantered off. I watched her form as it receded into the rain.

Sighing, I stepped inside of Kiamo Ko. The cool air sending a chill through my bones immediately. "Hello?" I called. I walked down the hall, to where I knew more life would be inhabited. And there he was, Fiyero, my beautiful diamond prince, talking with Tasi. "Yero," I called softly, smiling.

He looked up, hearing his name in an eerily soft whisper. "Elphaba!" He stood and ran to me, hugging me to his chest.

I pulled away, looking into his eyes, "Yero, I'm sor-"

He put a finger to my lips, "No, I understand. Don't say you're sorry."

I smiled. "You don't seem surprised to see me." I put my arms across my chest, trying my best to imitate Glinda.

He laughed and my impression. "No, I knew you were coming back."

"I didn't," said Tasi, walking to me, "I thought you'd left us forever." He frowned then; something was bothering him.

Fiyero touched my face then, "You're all wet, Fae, let me get some towels, it must burn."

I put an hand over his, drawing him back. "No, it doesn't burn."

"It doesn't?" He asked, looking confused.

"No. Luntook's prized war Horse convinced me it was just hydrophobia. I'm totally over it."

"Frou-Frou?" Fiyero shook his head. "That Horse always thought too much."

"Tell me about it." I replied, thinking back to our conversation about Ponies.

Fiyero drew me to him, putting his lips in my hair. "I'm glad you're back, Fae-Fae."

"I'm glad I'm back. Say, where is everybody?" I said, noticing the lack of people.

"Well," said Fiyero, smiling, "Emir and Glinda are in Pulamoo for the weekend.."

"On a date!" I cried.

Fiyero nodded. "You are quite the little matchmaker, Fae-Fae. Tale's with them-"

"What? Why? Can you-"

"Glinda insisted. She loves Li-Li."

"Oh."

"And Sahlah is..."

"We're not sure where Sahlah is, " said Tasi miserably. "She just disappeared one day. Right after you did."

"Oh, Tasi, I'm sorry.." Even though I wasn't, Tasi would be better off without Sahlah; she was creepy and evil, he well...wasn't. He could do much better.

He smiled sadly, "Don't apologize. It's not like you had anything to do with it." He shook his head then walked away. I assumed that he wanted to be away from the rest of the world right now; he truly _was_ in love with her, I mused.

Fiyero kissed me softly, pulled me close. I tried to wriggle away from his deathgrip, laughing. "Yero," I said, "I love you, but I'm about to starve to death. So let me go so I can fix myself something to eat."

* * *

"Here." Said Fiyero, handing me some leftover...panook. 

I looked at it warily, "It won't eat me, will it?"

"You're paranoid. No, it will not eat you. We all had somebefore Sahlah left. It's become my addiction."

"Great. I'm not cooking it for you, though, got it?"

Fiyero gave me puppy dog eyes and I shook my head. "So," I said after I began to -cautiously- eat the panook, "do you know why Sahlah left?"

He shook his head. "No, though I suspected she would be leaving. There's something about her that I don't like, despite everything she's done for us."

I nodded. "So it's not just me. Li was early, you know that, right? And I have reason to believe it was her fault."

"What?"

I waved him off. "Nevermind. I don't feel like explaining it to you."

"Soo...how did the journey to Munchkinland go?" He asked, softly; it was going to be a sensitive subject for us for a while, I could tell.

"I didn't plan on going, really. It just..kind of happened. I went for a walk, and ended up in the stables in Luntook. Frou-Frou offered me a ride back here..and I told her I was going to Munchkinland. I didn't mean for it to actually happen, Yero my hero..After we stopped arguing, I figured everything would be alright again..."

"It's alright, Elphie-Fabala-Fae." He said, placing his hand over mine.

I shook my head, "No, it's not..Frex, he killed himself...I feel like it's my fault."

Fiyero furrowed his brow. "Don't you _ever _say that, Elphaba. It wasn't your fault-"

"No, he would've been happy if I had never been born-"

"But I wouldn't of been. You can't please everyone, Elphie."

"I knew you would say that." I replied, smiling softly.

"We missed you, Fae-Fae, all of us. We fell apart after you were gone."

"How so?"

"I don't know...nothing seemed right anymore."

"To _you_."

"Maybe. But I think everyone else felt the same way."

"I love you, Fiyero."

"And I you. You're my favorite lover." He said, smiling.

"Your _favorite_? I thought I was your only lover."

He pretended to think for a minute. "Wait, nevermind. You're my only one."

"And you, mine." I smiled and took the hand he offered to me, following him upstairs.

* * *

My step faltered in the dark and I fell, face down. I sighed and stood again, bracing myself against the wall. I felt like I was about to collapse, I didn't know what I was doing there. No, I did. I had a mission to do, and I was going to complete it. No matter what the consequences. 

I tried to convince myself that I was going to be alright, but images of Tasi came into my mind, causing my heart to break. No! I didn't love him, I felt sorry for a boy who was almost five years younger than I.

I slid the knife out of my satchel and stared at it. It was now or never.

* * *

**Meh, it's bad, I know. See, my mom took me to Starbucks after she picked me up from school...and writing after drinking a grande White Chocolate Mocha Espresso and listening to Coheed andCambria isn't always the easiest thing to do...**

**Review pwease..for me? My number of reviews have decreased dramatically...It makes me want to cry...I can become quite apathetic when I want to...Hmmm, I just got To Kill a Mockingbird today, I could engross myself in that rather than writing...if you want :)**

**Li**


	19. Abstractica

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. They should be...I wonder if GM would draw up a deed...?**

**Just so you know, I will not be posting the next chapter until I get 4 reviews...yeah, I mean it. It's not _soo_ much to ask.**

Would the nightmares ever stop?

Would the insomnia ever stop?

I had a gnawing feeling that the answer was no.

The newly found happiness that I had slowly faded away as the night when on. Things didn't seem right. But, then again, when did they? As Fiyero said, I was paranoid. I felt too much. Why was I born with so many bodily emotions, when I didn't have the..courage to show even half of what I felt? Oh, my odd, philosophical world was too much for even me sometimes.

"Fae..?" Called Fiyero drowsily from across the room.

"I'm here, Yero."

"I know you're only ten feet away from way, but I miss you. Come here."

I smiled. "Fiyero, my insomnia has started again."

"Oh."

I heard him sit up. "Yero, don't. Go back to sleep."

"I can't, knowing you can't."

"You're crazy. You were just asleep."

"Call me what you will," He put his arms around my neck and kissed my hair.

I pulled away from him gently,signaling tohim that I didn't want to touched. "I call you crazy, and for more than one reason."

He sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with me. "Fae, I love you, but sometimes it's difficult to be around you."

I looked at the ground. "I know."

"Elphie, you know that I didn't me-"

"I know, Yero. It's just...my view on the world is becoming more and more slanted all the time. It makes me so confused. Maybe my warped philosophy is what causes my insomnia, and when I can get to sleep, nightmares. But I guess we'll never know, huh?"

"What happened to you in the past eight hours? You were so..so, happy-go-lucky. Now you're not. I miss your smile, Fae."

"I'm sure. I don't know what happened. Frou-Frou was different from anyone I've ever known -maybe because she's a Horse- she cheered me up. We were a lot alike, she and I. She wasn't prejudice against me. She seemed to admire me. I've never known anyone to admire me."

"I admire you. You are Beauty's Epitome to me."

"You don't count," I said, "your mind is very...abstract. You're doomed to beeternally bias to me."

"And I'm damn proud."

"You shouldn't be."

"Is that taboo, too? Like loving you?"

I pushed his hand off of my shoulder, where he had let it subconciously rest. "Yes."

"You are a torture."

"And a half." I said, smiling.

"Indeed."

* * *

He hadn't changed much from the last time I'd seen him. Except now he was evenmore barmy before. 

No way could I picture him being Elphaba's father.

Who was that woman sitting across from him? She looked like fish! My apprehension caused me to laugh uncontrollably at this._ Stop!_ I ordered myself, _You've got a job to do._

But I couldn't do it. Not with..that Fish there. She obviously was in cohoots with that bastard, seeing as she showed no nervous or cold demeanor. After all...you were either afraid of the Wizard, or you wanted to shoot him in the head. I was one of those who wanted to shoot him in the head.

I felt my stomach churn, and I bit my lip to try and hold it down. Success. I had come this far, I had left my comfortable home of Plenia to do this, and I would not give up. I had risked some much to get here; including my life when I went over five hundred miles -well, I wasn't really with him the whole time- with a complete stranger. Luckily, I had picked a man who cared more about getting to his lover than..well, anything.

My thoughts turned back to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz when I heard the shifting of skirts. "Your Ozliness, I think I'll retire to my rooms now, if you no longer require my service."

He didn't answer theFish.He just sat in his chair, staring at the blazing fire, his eyes unblinking.

I sucked in my breath and slinked into the shadows. Hoping that Fish Lady wouldn't notice me. I was lucky when she passed by me without another glance.

I waited until I heard the slam of a door before I advanced. "Hello, your Ozliness." I said, trying to keep my voice as even as possible.

He looked up at me, his eyes glazed over, he didn't seem to even really see me. His eyes cleared then. "Oh, hello...What do you require?" He was insane. I could see that through his eyes. Not that I needed any seeing, I already knew.

I didn't answer him, instead, I once again slid my shiny nice out of it's pocket in my satchel. "Do you know a man by the name of Abasi?" I said, looking at the knife and running my fingers suggestively over the blade.

Silence. "Yes. He's...dead."

"Oh? Is he? Thank you for enlightening me on that fact. He was mylover."

I heard him swallow loudly.

"Did you, by any chance, have anything to do with his death?"

"Yes." I heard him say in a mere squeak.

"I thought as much. What more did I expect from you?"

"No! You don't understand! I'm not a bad person! I'm rather a good man-"

"No, no you're not. I know your daughter. Or, so she mournfully calls herself. I've seen the way you've made her suffer. You're not a good person. Oh, you are quite the adverse!"

"No!" He cried as I threateningly moved my knife towards him. "Please don't kill me! I can give you anything you want! Money, power, respect-"

"Can you give me Abasi back?"

His face fell. "No."

"I didn't think so." I flew at him with my knife, which cut him deep in his upper arm.

He screamed in pain and surprise. I mentally cursed to myself. He wasn't supposed to make any noise! That Fish would hear him! I quickly bent over and slit his throat. His eyelids fluttered and his blood spurted forth onto my dress. The dying bastard clutched at my throat, but I barely felt him. He was too weak to kill me. He always had been. I merely glared at his weak and paling body. When he finally lay still, and his _pathetic _gurgling silenced, I brought the bloodied knife to my dress and cleaned it off. I brought the knife to my palm, and biting against the pain, cut a long, deep gash in my hand. I squeezed my hand, and put the cut to the Wizard's face, "That was for Abasi, you bastard. I hope you rot eternally in Hell." I kicked the Wizard's corpse and fled.

* * *

"Tasi, you cannot mourn over this girl." I told Tasi the next morning over breakfast (of more leftover panook). 

"You make her sound like she's dead. I'm not mourning, I'm merely wallowing."

"You're pathetic." I said, shaking my head.

"She's right, you know, Tasi. You can do better." Added Fiyero.

I squeezed his hand. As I had told him the night before, he was doomed to be eternally bias to me. "Seriously, Tasi, Sahlah was a little...strange. And if I hadn't been so lucky as to be far enough along, little Tale wouldn't be with us today."

"I know..." He sighed.

"That reminds me," started Fiyero, "Emir, Glinda, and Tale are supposed to be back today. You have to see them, I've never seen Glinda happier."

"Oh sweet Oz, my match-making is going to make Glinda spaz."

"Please," said Tasi, "This would've happened with or without your help. They belong together." He put his head in his hands then.

I looked to Fiyero, shaking my head. He only smiled. "I love you." He mouthed.

As if on cue, I heard someone step into the kitchen. "We're back!" Cried Glinda. "ELPHIE!" She ran to me and hugged me. "Oh! We thought you'd left forever!"

"Glinda..I...can't...breathe!" I managed to choke out.

She pulled away, blushing. "Sorry."

"Soo...Did you and Emir have fun on your date?" I said, smiling evily.

She flushed. "Oh yes! I can't thank you enough, Elphie! Oh, here comes Emir, he has your little darling."

Emir handed me Tale with his free arm. "We had fun with her. Don't worry, she was no trouble." He said when I opened my mouth to say something.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Nice that you're back." He said, smiling.

I smiled back. Not because I agreed, but because I felt like I had actually done some good by getting Glinda and Emir together. They looked so happy...I snapped back to reality when Tale began to kick entergetically and clap her hands together. I frowned.

"What's wrong, Fae?" Asked Fiyero warily.

"I just realized, I don't know how old she is." I said softly.

"Well," said Glinda, "in my experience-"

"What experience, Glinda?"

"Oh, don't, Elphie, you think I am such a ditz. It's not like Chuffrey and I didn't try to have kids. I researched on this stuff. Li can clap, and kick, and coo. She seems able to recognize people, mostly you and Fiyero. I'd say she's about three to four months old..But hey, what do I know?" She took Emir by the hand and flounced off.

She could be so smart when she wanted to be. I shook my head, then said to Tale, "Your Auntie Glinda is _very_ odd, Li-Li. I will disown you if you ever become like her."

"You wouldn't."

"No, Yero, I wouldn't. What kind of person do you think I am?" I took Fiyero's hand and hugged Tale. I was nice having my family together. No matter how screwed up it was.

* * *

I threw the knife into the bushes outside of a house in the Emerald City. I drew in a shaky breath. I hadn't realized that I had been holdingit insince I left the palace. What had I just done? 

_You killed him, Sahlah, that's what you did; good job. _Maybe I, like the Wizard, was now doomed to rot in hell, but I didn't care. I had avenged the death of my precious Abasi, and that was all that mattered. Now what? I needed to go somewhere safe. Kiamo Ko? Maybe...Elphaba would have my head when she learned, though; I knew that she harbored the secret hope of killing the Wizard herself, but I could hold a grudge more strongly than even Elphaba could.

I couldn't face Tasi, anyways. Not now. I hated myself for what I'd done to him. In my grief over Abasi, I had found the one soul willing to do whatever I wished. I was grateful I had him, even if he believed that I truly loved him, when I, in fact, didn't. I had never lied to him, exactly. We would lie awake..when we were through with our 'acts', he would tell me that he loved me, but I would yawn, or cough, or pretend I was asleep. After I realized what I was doing to him, I tried to love him, I truly did, but...I just didn't; not like I had Abasi. We were too different.

But, then again, you had to credit Elphaba and Fiyero, never would you find two people more different (except Elphaba and Glinda). Never would you find two people more in love, either. Oh, I was jealous of Elphaba, alright.

I put my arms protectively over my chest and walked deeper into the city. I would find some place to stay tonight, then I would look over my options tomorrow. I needed my rest.

I wondered if Fish Lady had found the Wizard; I wondered if she cared.

I came across an abandoned building, it looked to be over twenty years old, and it was falling apart, but it would keep me safe. I knew that the city was deserted, but I wouldn't feel right if I slept in someone else's house. I turned the knob on the door, and it fell off. I cursed and kicked the heavy door. The rusted hinges broke and the door fell in. What luck. I stepped cautiously into the musty stairwell and walked up the stairs, despite their groaning and complaining. I covered my nose and mouth when I reached the top, it smelled of death..and blood.

Because the room was coated in blood. I groaned and fell to my knees. I was being haunted, no - mocked! They knew I had killed him! They were mocking me! _Whoa, Sahlah, calm your little ass down. No one's mocking you, no one knows you killed him. This blood as been here for almost a year now. Just look at it, it's crusting over._ I stood and collected myself. Just as my Conscience had said: the blood was old and crusty, dried to a dark, rusty color. I wondered what sort of fight had taken place there. Then I wondered: Could it be...? Hadn't Fiyero said something about being almost murdered in an abandoned building? A corn exchange, to be specific? There was no way to prove my thoughts, but I felt somewhat comforted. That place, I felt, was protected by part of Fiyero. Fiyero thought I was creepy, I knew, but I knew he wouldn't let harm come to me. Especially there.

I curled myself up into a ball beneath an old, musty blanket and a scarf. Rather a pretty one, too: Red roses on a black background. It didn't do too much for warmth, but hey, if I was to freeze to death, at least I'd go out in style.

* * *

"So?" 

"'So' what?"

"So..are you going to thank me?"

"For what?"

"Hello! For setting you up with Emir!"

Glinda sighed.

"C'mon! I want to hear some praise for the first time in my life!"

"Fine, thank you, Elphie. I don't know how I can ever repay you. I simply couldn't be happier."

"'Simply'? I've never been happy, please enlighten me on how you can be stricken with this emotion so simply."

"You've been happy before, Elphie. Everyone has."

"Possibly, but I don't remember being happy." I said, lying through my teeth.

"But..doesn't Fiyero make you happy?"

I shrugged. "He used to."

"You mean to tell me that you don't love him anymore?"

"NO! I love him, more than anything, dearly! I just..." I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"You just don't want to get hurt again, right?"

I stared out the window and watched the rain fall in sheets. "Yes. I can't imagine being happy, then he dies...I can't put myself through it again, Glin, you've seen me."

"Yes, and I think we've had this conversation before."

I smiled. "We have. Repition is the only way to learn." I stuck my hand out the window, loving the feeling of the cool water on my skin; skin that, for twenty-three years, water had never touched. I had been such a ninny as a child.

"Elphie?" Glinda said quietly, after a few minutes, "Doesn't that burn?"

"No, it doesn't."

"You've finally gotten over your silly water fear?"

"So it would seem. Looks like it's stopping."

"Thank goodness."

"Meh, I don't know, I kind of find myself liking the rain."

"Please, that's because you've been afraid of it for the past twenty-three years."

"Point?"

* * *

"So...what kept you so long?" 

"I was gone for less than ten minutes, my love."

"It's seems longer than that, though."

"Of course it does, maybe you should look at a clock once in a while, Emir."

"I find that quite hurtful."

"Oh? Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"That would be nice..."

I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him deeply. "Better?"

"Much. How is possible that I've known youfor barely a month, yet I feel like I've known you forever?"

"I don't know," I kissed him again, "love works in mysterious ways, I suppose." He dipped me onto the bed, my curls spread all over the pillows. "Love me." I murmured in his ear.

"I already do."

* * *

I heard giggling and bedsprings creaking in the next room over. Glinda's room. Well, now it was also Emir's room. "They sure waste no time." 

Fiyero chuckled. "Well, neither did we."

I half-heartedly threw an empty oil bottle at him, barely missing him.

"What if that had hit me?" He asked, giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"Then...I'd spend the next ten, no, twenty years making it up to you."

"You want to try hitting me again?"

I shook my head. "You are _very_ abstract."

"Just call me Abstractica."

"I will. I'm tired."

"I'm sure."

"I meant - I'm tired of uh...let's go to bed."

"You seriously want to sleep with _that _going on next door?"

"Who said anything about sleep, myAbstractica?" I smiled and threw off the nightgown I had just put on.

* * *

**Teehee. I kind of like it, to tell you the truth. **

**Hey, please review! I miss the five reviews I used to get for every chapter. It was nice, waking up and having a review in my email. I know you wanna make me happy♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ :)**

**Li**


	20. Breakfast Bugaboos

**Haven't posted in a while, sorry :( Meh, 6 reviews, that was nice :) Haha, didn't plan on posting today..but I have to wear my new boots in since show season starts the 19th and wearing those durned things is one of the things on my very long to-do list. So, to get the knees bended, I'm sitting :). To Warren Ramsey: I didn't even know what angst was, (sounds stupid, I know) until I looked it up in the dictionary. Soo I'm not doing it intentionally. I'm just a cynic**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine.**

So he was dead. Thank Oz. I had been waiting for the old man to die for years now, so I could take the title that was rightfully mine. Ah, I had thought of the possibility of killing him, but I was not crazy about the idea of soiling my hands.

Oz was better off without him anyways. I smirked at his pale body. Disgusting, revolting, nauseating. Words could not describe how disgusted I was by just the sight of him. I was almost as disgusted by him as I was his daughter.

I made my way over to the old oak desk of the Wizard's. Bills for Oz's Congress lay scattered across the dusty surface. _What? _I picked up a piece of paper that looked as if it had been clutched in the hands of its reader one too many times. It was a bill proposing to lift the Animal Banns. I laughed and tore it half, balling the two strips up and throwing them into the fire. I then cleared off the desk, by pushing all of the papers off. I was not Elphaba's father, and I was not going to go easy on her. It was time to start planning her own personal purgatory.

* * *

I lightly ran one of my bony fingers over Tale's forehead. She giggled and grabbed for my finger, catching it in her tiny fist. I laughed and picked her up, swinging her through the air. She giggled again and grabbed at my hair. "No, we don't grab hair. It doesn't feel good," she looked sad for a moment, like she understood. 

I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers through her soft black hair. I sighed. She had my hair. I wanted her to take on all of Fiyero's traits, none of mine. Once again, though, chromosomes had screwed up, although not as terribly this time.

"Guess who," Fiyero wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Hello, Yero, how are you?"

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked, walking in front of me.

I shook my head, "You are ridiculous, Fiyero. How old are you again?"

He glowered, fakely, "So, how is Little Miss Li?" He smoothed a piece of hair out of my face and rested his hand lightly on Tale's back.

"Good."

"I suppose she got more sleep than we did last night," he said, when Tale turned around and reached her arms out, signaling that she wanted Fiyero. She kicked my breasts, and I held her out to Fiyero.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Shut up,"

"I'm not going to say another word about it. Except, how did you do that thing wit-?"

I punched him softly in the arm and he groaned in fake agony. "You stubborn nincompoop!"

"You better not hit me again," he said, laughing, "I'm holding Oz's next great leader."

I sat down in the old rocking char by the window. "You think so?"

"With you as her mother-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I'm an aberration of nature."

"Fae-Fae, I really hate when you talk that way about yourself. Not only are you degrading to yourself, but you are degrading to me, as well."

"I really hate when you call me Fae-Fae," I said dryly.

"You hate everything," He relented when I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine, _Elphaba_, you'll have to give me an approved list of names from which I can choose."

"Elphaba, Fabala, Elphie, Fae. Not a mixture of the four," I said when he smiled and began to open his mouth.

"Fine, you are so damn picky."

"Good job, Fiyero, you put our daughter to sleep."

He looked down at Tale, "So I did, so I did. You think it's normal for a baby to sleep this much?"

I snorted. "How should I know? I barely remember Nessa being born. Ask Glinda."

"I hardly think Glinda researched that far. I was amazed that she researched as far as she did."

I shrugged, "Glinda's not as stupid as you think she is, Yero. She's actually quite smart, she just covers it up with..with her…"

"Bubbly-ness?"

"Yes, that's it." Fiyero laid Tale down in her crib and pulled an old blanket over her little body. "Do you think that blanket is too thin? It's starting to get cold."

"Since when do you worry about other people?"

I spoke slowly, choosing my words carefully, "Since I became a mother."

"I'm sorry, Elphie, it just-"

"Slipped out?"

"Yes. Is it weird that we're finishing each other's sentences?"

"I don't know. Let's ask Glinda and Emir."

"Breakfast!" came Glinda's sing-song voice.

Fiyero smilingly took my hand and led me downstairs.

* * *

"So, Glinda, where did you pick up the trademark of cooking?" asked Fiyero, as she dished food onto plates. 

"Shiz-"

"Liar!" I cried, "Glinda, do you not remember the time you burnt cereal?"

"What?" Said Fiyero, cringing away as Glinda set a plate down in front of him.

"But, Elphie, don't you remember? It was good burnt cereal!"

"To you, maybe." Glinda set a plate in front me, as well, and I stared at the form of the 'food', "Glinda, may I ask what the hell this?"

"Just eat it!"

"It's panook, isn't it?"

"Elphaba Thropp," she cried, "let the panook go! It is not panook, you cynic."

I saw Fiyero's eyes widen as he forced his fork into the food. "Find anything edible, Yero?"

"Not yet, try as hard as I might," he moved the food around with his fork and then set it down. "I'm full."

I laughed inwardly at him.

"Oh, Fiyero, you haven't eaten anything yet."

"Because he's not a suicidal maniac."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "You'd really like it then, Elphie."

"Flattering. I'd like to see you try it."

"Fine, I will," She dug her fork into her plate, closed her eyes, and popped the little delicacy into her mouth. Her smirk immediately changed to a cringe. "EW!" She got up and ran around the kitchen, searching a napkin. She found none and ended up having to swallow it.

"Haha."

"Was Glinda just dancing?"

I turned around and faced Emir, "No, she attempted to eat her own cooking."

He bit his lip. "That bad?"

"Oh yea, and that's putting it lightly."

"You're horrid," muttered Glinda.

"I know," I smiled.

"So, what's for breakfast, Elphie?" Asked Fiyero.

I made a fist at him, "Pig."

He raised his hands, "I'm sorry! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry."

"Oh, come off it, Elphie," said Glinda, smirking. "Don't pretend you hate him, we heard you two last night."

I hugged myself, self-consciously, "Leave me alone."

"Were we that loud?" Asked Fiyero, not oblivious to my self-consciousness, just ignoring it.

I swatted him playfully. Fiyero caught my arm and pulled me onto his lap, his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. "Again I ask, what's for breakfast?"

I sighed and leaned my head onto his, "We'll eat you if you don't shut-up."

"Ohh, dirty."

Glinda smirked again, hiding a smile. "I guess I'll take Elphie with me to Kabem, if I have to. They supposedly have very good markets."

"If you have to? You make it sound like I want to go with you."

She made a face at me.

I laughed at her, "What was that?"

"It's called an emotion other than austere and cheerless."

"Austere and cheerless are pretty much the same thing, Glin."

"Whatever," she waved me off. "Go get changed and we'll go."

I stood and curtsied, "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

Within half an hour, Glinda and I were off to Kabem, in search of food. "You know, Glinda, that we won't be back in time for breakfast." 

"Whatever! We'll need food at lunch too!"

"Food is for weaklings."

"Well," she said, "I'm a very empty weakling."

"I'm sorry," I said as sincerely as I could.

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not."

We walked the rest off the way to Kabem bickering (it was only a three mile walk), and we made it quite delayed due to our frequent pausing.

"Welcome to Kabem," I read, on a sign near the entrance of the little city.

Glinda and I walked to the center of the city before we were stopped. A crowd of people, some happy, some sad (mostly happy, though) were gathered in front of a man on a platform.

"Silence!" He called into the crowd.

"I wonder wh-"

I put a finger to her, my eyes not leaving the man. "Shh."

"Good Friends, Good Neighbors," He called when everyone was silent. "I have some very good news! The reign of the Wizard has ended!"

I heard laughs and gasps throughout the crowd. "What happened?" I heard one woman shout.

"He was assassinated. We do not know the culprit as of yet, however. We are still working on that information, although it may never be known."

The man stepped off the platform and the crowd slowly dissipated. I, however, stood in shock. He was dead. He was really and truly dead. I felt fire raging inside of me, someone had killed him! And it hadn't been me! I balled my fists up.

"Elphaba, you're trembling," whispered Glinda.

"Glinda, grab your food and let's go home."

"Elphie-ba, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me, Elphie-ba, Fiyero. I am not in the mood for silly name-calling."

"Okay, I'm sorry. He sat beside and tried to take my hands, but I sat on them. He sighed. "You can tell me, Elphaba."

"Someone killed my bastard father. And it wasn't me. I wanted to strangle him with my own hands!"

"Elphaba, you're turning white. Calm down." He gently brushed his fingers down the side of my face, comforting me somehow. I pressed myself into his chest.

"I'm horrible."

"Why do you say that?"

"I should be grateful he's dead..Instead I'm spiting the person."

"That is a little..harsh," He pressed his face to my hair. "You're not the only one who hated him, you know."

"I know, but I hated him the most."

Fiyero took my head in his hands and turned me to face him, "Yes you did, my little spiteful lover," he pushed a stray strand of hair past my ear. "I don't tell you this nearly enough, but I love you."

"Yero," I said, smiling, "You told me this morning."

"I know."

I heard a cry from downstairs, a Glinda cry. A terrified cry.

"Glinda! Are you okay?" I cried, running out into the hallway. I stopped at Glinda's side. Her mouth was covered by her hand. "Glinda, what-" She pointed, and I slowly averted my eyes.

Sahlah stood in the doorway, covered in blood.

* * *

**Short and sucky. Yea well, my friend is coming over and we're going to the barn and then we're going to watch RENT.**

**Also, I made the MALKY fanlisting. Go to http/ assissted-suicide. starcrush. net (take out the spaces). PLease join, the layout took a zillion hours... **

**Meh, gotta go, luv ya, bye! (REVIEW!)**

**Li**


	21. Green With Envy

**Meh, hard time writing to this chapter..Seeing as my durned sister took my computer chair away, and I'm just too damned lazy to go and find another one...So seeing as I'm only 4'11", writing on my knees is no easy task. I don't like this chapter, and I don't blame you if you don't either...so yea :)**

**Disclaimer: I own WICKED, and The Wizard of Oz. Duh. Why else would I be writing fanfiction?**

"Sahlah, what happened?" I asked in a near whisper.

I heard something clatter to the floor, and looked to where a glint caught my eye. A knife. I looked up at her, meeting her eyes. She smiled that blood-curdling smile of hers. "I killed him," she answered, nonchalantly.

"Sahlah? Who did you kill?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

She smirked, "As if you don't already know."

"You killed the Wizard, didn't you?"

"Oh, clever of you, Elphie," she answered, walking towards me.

Glinda jumped behind me and cowered and fear. I barely felt her clutching my arms.

"Why?"

You really want to know?"

"That's why I asked you, isn't it?"

"For starters, my name is not Sahlah; it's my sister's. My real name is Adara Jamilah (Jam-a-lah). I was born in Ev, where my father was ruler. I met Abasi when I was seventeen."

"Abasi, who's Abasi?"

"My lover. I ran away from home to the Emerald City with him when I was eighteen. He began to work as part of the Gale Force. Things couldn't be happier in my life then…Oh, a year after running away, I found out I was pregnant..Ah, Abasi and I were ecstatic, but as I came along and got bigger, and we could no longer…Anyways, his disappearances became more and more frequent," she laughed bitterly then.

"He cheated on you, didn't you?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. I wasn't quite sure where she was going with this whole Abasi thing…

"Brownie points for you, Miss Elphaba. Yes," she said, looking away, "He cheated on me. I don't think it was out of lack of love..just lack of lust. I was seven months pregnant, and you, Elphaba, of all people, should know that we pregnant woman aren't exactly the most gorgeous things on earth."

I shuddered. I hated the way she said 'we'.

"Anyway, I didn't even bother to let him explain. I was so…mad! I told him it was over, as much as it would hurt me and the baby. I went to his boos, the Wizard, in a mad rage, I told him that I wanted Abasi gone. Out of my life forever-"

"And the Wizard killed him."

She gulped, and rubbed her eye, "Yes. I came home one night -we were still living together at that point- and..the walls were covered in blood..I felt my heart sink in my chest and I knew that he was dead and gone. Forever."

"And after that?" asked Glinda.

"Well, I was too pregnant to physically go anywhere, although mentally was another story. I ended up staying with a friend and her husband, just until I had the baby…I miscarried, though," she slumped to the floor. "Then I moved to Plenia, and in need of love, and to ease the fiery passion that consumed my body, I found the most willing, the most naïve boy in all of Plenia."

"Tasi," I stated.

"Yes."

"You are horrible, to use him like that. He loves you. Even now."

"Thank you for your empathy, Elphie," she said dryly. "You of all people should know what it feels like to be used," she smirked.

It took all of the power in my body to hold back and not slap her. "You are a bitch. You think you are so high and mighty now that you've killed my father, but you're not! You're not!" I turned and walked up the stairs, to the sanctuary of my own room.

Fiyero was sitting at the desk, writing something. I put my hands on his shoulders and put my head on top of his. I had to tell him, but I couldn't, not then.

"Hey," he said, taking one of my hands in his, but continuing to write.

"What are you writing?"

"A letter."

"To whom?"

"Sarima."

I was taken aback. I pulled away from him, and asked coldly, "Why?"

"Elphaba," he said, putting his pencil down, "I'm leaving a note here for her. She needs to know that I feel bad about what I did, but that I would do it all over again. Our affair was, well, is, one of the best things that's ever happened to me, Fae. Why are you so irritable?"

I sighed, "Sahlah's back. Except her name's not really Sahlah, it's Adara. She is even more of a bitch than ever before, too."

"How so?"

I told him Sah- I mean Adara's story. When I finished, we were laying on the bed, I wrapped in Fiyero's arms, his sweet breath sending goosebumps down my flesh.

"She's jealous of you, Fae."

"Jealous of me? Please, what's there to be jealous of?"

"Her lover was killed. In a way, so was yours."

"You were resurrected," I said, kissing him sweetly.

"Yes, I know. Abasi wasn't, _and_ she lost her baby. Think about it, Elphie," He kissed me back just as sweetly.

"I guess you're right…" I could never tell him that I hadn't wanted Tale, though I sensed he knew.

"I love you, Fae-Fae."

I smiled, "Don't call me that."

I heard him sigh, "Fine, Elphaba. I love you, Elphaba."

"I love you, too."

He lowered his lips to my neck and began to suck. I whimpered his name, "Fiyero…"

Fiyero ran his fingers down the length of my body and tore off my restricting clothing, and kissed down between my breasts, and lower. I brought his face to mine and kissed him deeply, all the while tearing his clothes off of his body. Without further prologue, our bodies met, making us one.

* * *

When we were through, I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I could feel Fiyero stroking my long hair, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought myself to face him.

"Hi."

He smiled, tiredly, "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm glad you're good."

I yawned and buried my face in his neck. Then mumbled, "How long can we be like this, Fiyero?"

"What do you mean, Love?"

"Us, this..love we have. It's too perfect, I find it hard to believe that it'll last."

"Fabala-Fae, why does it matter? We've got each other now, I don't want to think about the future. It's too complicated," He kissed my forehead.

Maybe he was right. Nothing mattered then, nothing but me and Fiyero.

I closed my eyes and heard Fiyero whisper, "Goodnight, my Fabala-Fae."

"Goodnight, Yero," I said so quietly that I wasn't sure he heard me, but the way he moved, and sighed happily told me he had.

* * *

Elphaba could be such a bitch sometimes.

She should've taken my story for what it was. Well, what had it been, exactly? A confession..? Yes…a confession of jealously. Ha, I was green with envy. No pun intended.

Life was unfair. Oh so unfair. How come Elphaba's lover was still alive? How come Elphaba's baby lived? How come my lover died, and my baby died? It seemed that some of us got the best in life, and then the rest got whatever was left over.

I felt partly responsible for half of what had happened in the past five years, though. I had been the one to tell the Wizard that I wanted Abasi gone…I wiped my eyes which were beginning to tear up, and sat down on the bed.

Where was Tasi anyways? I was grateful that he wasn't there. Elphaba had been right about that, I mused; I was a horrible person for using Tasi the way I was using him.

"Sahlah?"

I jumped at my sister's name, "Who's there?"

"It's just me, Fiyero."

I sighed, "What do you want, Fiyero?"

Pause. Then I heard an exasperated sigh, and Fiyero walked to where I could see him, "Sah- I mean Adara, I think you should leave Kiamo Ko."

"Why?"

"Because…I don't think it's good for Elphaba for you to be here," he replied.

I snorted, "Not good for Elphaba? Why does everyone care about Elphaba so much! It's always Elphaba this, or Elphaba that. Does anything in your world not revolve around Elphaba!"

"No," He answered bluntly.

"You're all pathetic, you know that? You're all pathetic. What's so wrong with Elphaba that she can't have me here? Please. What, is she-?"

"She's under enough pressure as it is. You don't help simplify the equation."

I couldn't believe my ears. Was I really as hated as I thought I was? "Fine. I'll leave tomorrow, if that's what you want."

"It's what I want."

* * *

On the way to Cheema, we met a boy not much older than I. He never told us his name, but I was infatuated with him so I doubted I would remember it even if he told us.

I could tell that Scarecrow was immediately distrusting of this handsome stranger, but I was the leader, so it was up to me whether he stay or go. I wanted him to stay, of course.

"But, Dorothy," He moaned, after the dark-haired boy walked off to find a place to rest.

"Be quiet, Scarecrow," I replied tiredly. "He's done nothing, and we have no reason to not trust him. 'Sides, he offered to _help_ us. You have to admit, we sure could use the help. We were lost when he found us, after all."

"Maybe," He sighed, and laid his straw head against a tree trunk.

Was it just me, or did Scarecrow think a lot? Which was nearly impossible, seeing as he had no brain. Something seemed to be troubling him, something tearing him apart on the inside, I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. "Scarecrow, is something the matter?" I asked, sincerely.

"Huh? What?" My question brought him out of his reverie. "Oh..Um, er..Yes, something about that boy bothers me."

That wasn't it, I could see. But I decided I wouldn't get anymore of answer out of him that night. Which was fine for me, I was in no mood to calculate complicated emotions.

* * *

Despite myself, I had to admit that I owed the happiness in my life to Elphaba. I had never thought that setting _me_ up with the guy of my dreams would be in her repertoire. But I guess, we never really know everything about one person-_Wait! I'm turning into Elphaba! _I shook my head, _No more philosophy for you today, Missy,_ I scolded myself.

"Glinda, Darling?"

"What, Emir?" I turned to face him, he looked nervous about something.

"Um, Glinda, I need to ask you something," he replied, walking closer.

"Darling, can it wait until morning? Please? I'm exhausted," I said, feigning a yawn.

"No," he took his hand in mine, "This is very important."

"Oh, if you insist."

"I do. Glinda…I know that it hasn't been very long since we started courting, but things are going so well-"

I smiled, seductively, "Tell me about it."

He smiled back, "Yes, well, I know that is going to sound a bit sudden…but, Glinda, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Brownie points to anyone who can guess what kind of subplot is starting to weave its way into the story...**

**Review, pwease :)**


	22. It Takes Two

**I know I said I was taking a break...and I am, but I'm sick. Sort of. I didn't go to school anyways. Haha. Short, bad filler chapter written to the sounds of the oddball Irish band: Flogging Molly. So yea, just bear with me.**

**Brownie Points for no one, I thought it was kind of obvious...though Kennedy Leigh Morgan earns a cookie for a correct about Elphaba :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Now leave me alone about it.**

In the time that I had been gone, Tale had started eating solid food. And since I was her mother, it was up to me to feed her her daily diet of mashed fruit and milk.

Oz help us all.

"Fiyero, I cannot do this."

He chuckled and covered my hand in his own, leading the spoon to Tale's mouth. She immediately accepted it.

"That's not fair; she likes you more," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That's not true, Elphie. By the way, you do a very good impression of Glinda."

"What? Who does a good impression of me?" Asked Glinda, as she walked in, looking exceedingly perky.

"Well, Glinda, you look..quite perky..What's the occasion? Did you solve world hunger or something?"

She smiled even bigger. "No, I did nothing of the sort. Emir and I…well, we're getting married!" She squealed then, and held out her finger, which was accommodated by a large, clear diamon.

"Getting married? That was…sudden," I said.

"I know, but things have been going so well…and we're young, why not take advantage of it?"

"Yes, I guess you should."

Glinda ran to me and hugged me, "How can I ever thank you, Elphie?"

"Don't," I said. "I can't take sappy and romantic-"

"Yes, and I think a Pig just flew out of my butt," she replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Haha, how ludicrous. Your humor is completely wasted on me, Elphie," she admitted after a few seconds of pause.

"I can tell."

Glinda made a face and walked away. Possibly to go find Emir. I looked at Fiyero and shook my head, "Sometimes I wonder about her. Her maturity level seems to be exceedingly low."

"Yes, it seems to me that you probably suck any ounce of maturity in her, out of her."

"What?"

Fiyero only laughed, "Nevermind. Ignore my rambling."

"Don't I always? Argh! I give up! Here, you're better at this than I am, Fiyero." I threw the spoon at him, and he caught it in the air, splattering himself with mashed banana.

"Thanks, Love. I think. Ah, it is only a skill, my Dear."

"Practice makes perfect, I suppose?"

"Exactly."

I perched myself upon the kitchen table, and watched as Fiyero effortlessly fed Tale. She was such a Daddy's girl. And it's not like I could blame her. I put my head in my hands, and my eyes went unfocused.

I hated to admit it, but I clutched onto the petty pipe-dream of Fiyero and I as if were the key to save my life. Maybe it was, who knew? Glinda and Emir's marriage plans hurt me, in a enigmatic sort of way. Boy, was I pathetic.

"Elphie? Come back to Oz, Darling."

Fiyero's voice snapped me out my reverie. "Yero, I really hate when you call me Darling," I said, smiling my best sickly-sweet smile.

"You know, you're beautiful when you smile manically."

"Yes, of course I do."

"Hello, guys," said Emir as he strolled in casually and grabbed a shiny red apple.

"Well, if it isn't the man of the hour himself!" I replied. "Congratulations on you and Glinda's engagement." I smiled as best as I could. My heart hurt.

He stopped chewing and swallowed, almost choking. "How did you know about that?"

Well, it was lucid that Emir had no idea that Glinda had told us. "Um, er…Yes, Fiyero and I heard you last night."

He raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Through the walls, you heard us get in engaged?"

Fiyero spoke for me this time, "We're not the only loud ones around here, Emir."

He threw his apple core out the open window. "Speaking of loud ones, where did Tasi go? He disappeared as quick as a fleeing bird."

"Don't look at me," I said. "I am not responsible for Tasi; that's Sahlah's job. I'm not his mother."

"I think he left about three days ago," said Fiyero, his voice very blasé.

"You're a terrible host, Fiyero," I said, nudging him.

"Well, it's probably better that he's gone anyway. This little Sahlah/Adara problem is probably not the most elementary thing for him, Elphaba. It quite nearly tear him apart, you know. He was…pathetic after she left."

"I really don't want his life story, Fiyero, really."

"You're rancorous, Elphie," replied Emir. "He was helpful to you, remember?"

"Yes, Emir, I remember. But it was his fault that Tale almost ended up being born into incarceration. The Wizard wanted to kill her as soon as she was born, you know. And I was to watch." I shuddered, remembering my lamentable days in prison.

"You can't spite him for that, Fae," said Fiyero.

"You're too nice, Fiyero."

"It's part of my charming charisma."

"Wait, I think I just saw your head grow, you Big Cheese."

Emir laughed, then got zealous again, "But seriously, I think we should be worried about him; we haven't seen head or tail of him in almost a week."

"Don't you have a wedding to plan?" I asked inexorably. I took Tale in my arms, "Time for a nap."

I could feel Fiyero and Emir's eyes burning holes into my back. I couldn't pinpoint what made me lash out so heartlessly, though I could feel the cruel emotion being slowly replaced with a more regretful one.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

"What's wrong with her," I asked, as I walked back into the breakfast hall. "She seems to be increasingly moody lately."

Fiyero sat down at the table. "I don't know."

"She's acting very familiar…" That's when it hit me. "Fiyero, is she pregnant?"

He looked up and averted his eyes quickly.

"She is, isn't she?"

"I don't know, though I'm leaning toward the answer 'yes'; she's acting very much like Sarima when she was pregnant, and her symptoms are the same."

"Sweet Oz, Fiyero, you've had four children already! Are you daft? How could you be so careless..?"

"Glinda, it takes two to make a baby."

"Yes, but the fault lies on your shoulders."

"Glinda, could you please stop grilling me? Please? I don't know for sure, and she doesn't even know about my suspicions. We just…forgot-"

"In the heat of passion, right?"

"Are you sure you're not the one who's not pregnant? Who died an made you Elphaba?"

I _was_ turning into Elphaba! Oh, sweet Oz! I felt my face heat up, "Sorry, Fiyero," I answered meekly.

"It's fine, Glinda. I just didn't think anyone knew about it."

"It's not hard to figure, Fiyero, really. She's acting the same way she did when she was first pregnant with Tale."

Fiyero idly twirled his thumbs, "Fae won't be happy, but I want another baby. And I want to see her pregnant." He smiled sheepishly.

Emir laughed and took his hand in mine, "And you call Elphaba spiteful?"

"What? I think Fae-Fae -Don't tell her I called her Fae-Fae, she hates it- would look good with a little meat on her bones. But she's beautiful now," he added quickly.

"It's more than a little meat, Fiyero."

Fiyero sighed, "We're talking about Elphaba being pregnant, and she doesn't even know about it yet. How very provocative."

* * *

"So, Scarecrow," I heard the handsome Ozian boy say to the Scarecrow, "You know of my life story, how about yours?"

I turned in interest. I seriously doubted Scarecrow's story about him being made right before his very eyes. It was preposterous.

The Scarecrow never averted his eyes from the ground, but he mumbled barely coherently, "I was made a week or two ago by a farmer. I knew nothing but blue sky and crows until Dorothy came along and helped me off of my pole. I was exposed to nothing before I was made, obviously."

For the first time, I was beginning to wonder about Scarecrow and his bearings. I had wholeheartedly believed his story when I had first met him, but as I became accustomed to living the life of a nomad, and I stopped being so ignorant, I realized that he had been lying. The whole time.

Things were very, very, very, atypical in Oz. Wow, I didn't even know I knew that word.

* * *

**Review for me pwease. I'm a review whore :)**

**Li**


	23. Ik Verborg Van Mij

**Ignore my previous author's note; I'm spiting my damnable parents :)**

**Oh yeaaa, the reason you couldn't review, that was my fault :) So yea. It works now :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :Eyes begin to water, and lip starts to tremble: No, I'm not going to cry...**

Planning Miss Elphaba's personal hell was harder than I thought it would be. Inherently because nothing really caused her pain. Nothing hurt her. I was on the verge of calling it quits, when I remember something the Wizard had said only an hour before his 'untimely' death. Something about…her daughter? Tale, if I can recall correctly.

I wondered how Elphaba would react to the inexpedient death of her daughter. Ha, I laugh at just imagining her face. What a an opportune event for comedy.

I looked over the blood soaked floor. The Wizard had been a weakling. I would do things right, of course. Who would do things better than Madame Morrible herself? I wondered how Dorothy and her odd gang of misshapen friends were doing. It didn't really matter. They were meant to be nothing more than a distraction anyways. They were probably lost, or better: dead.

Now, the only thing to figure out would be how to get to Tale. I was positive that Elphaba kept a very close watch on her only child; then again, she had never been a very affectionate one, that girl. For all I knew, she kept her daughter locked away in a closet. If so, I would have to find a new object of murderous intent.

Then I began to think; if Elphaba had a daughter, did it mean she had a lover as well? I couldn't imagine anyone loving the green girl. She was vile. Though something in my gut told me that someone did love her.

Disgusting.

Well, we would just have to get rid of him, too, wouldn't we?

* * *

I walked soundlessly along the parquet floor on the bottom level of Kiamo Ko, enjoying the feeling of the cool wood on the soles of my bare feet. Night seemed to be the best time for me to think. Life could be so…loud…sometimes. 

I heard a dull thump behind me, the padding of footsteps. I paused and turned to see Adara, holding parcels in her hands. I tried to ignore what I believed to be a satchel sticking out from beneath her cloak.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba," she said suavely.

"Hello, Adara," I said as evenly as possible, trying to cover the scorn in my voice. "Where are you going?" It sort of seemed like the polite thing to say. Then again, when did I care about being polite?

"I'm leaving," she said, fiddling with a loose thread on her skirt.

"Why?" Why? Why did I _care _why?

"Because, it seems that the form of government here in the Vinkus is communism, and your Fiyero is the dictator. So, I'm obeying his wishes and leaving so I don't get lynched. Don't want to be killed this late in the game." She smirked.

"Oh, and I was just beginning on your effigy…."

She feigned a laugh, "That's funny. Practicing witchcraft now, Miss Elphaba?"

"Of course."

I could she her flexing her hands at her side, and I eyed them warily; I was no stranger to pain. Just when I thought she was going to move to hit me, she threw them across her chest. "I'd better not."

"Why not?" Again I had to ask myself, 'Why did I care?'

She smirked. "You'll see." With that, she turned and walked across the parquet floor towards the front of the castle.

I watched her walk, but then realized that something had bothered me ever since I found out 'Sahlah's' real name. I ran after her.

"Adara, why did you change your name?" I asked breathlessly, when I caught up with Adara right at the entrance.

I could see her tense up. She was having a deliberate debate with herself whether or not to tell me. "Ik verborg van mij," she replied slowly.

I think that it goes without saying that I couldn't make heads or tails of what she had said. "I don't speak Evian…" I whispered, but she was already gone. I watched as a cloaked figure trudged drudgingly through the eye of a growing storm.

"Ik verborg van mij," I repeated slowly, trying to plant the words into my brain. It obviously had meant something to her. But, _she_, of course, was Evian.

I quickly closed the doors; it was already cold here, we didn't need freezing rain added into the mixture.

So now it was only me, Fiyero, Tale, Glinda, and Emir. We were dropping (more like, 'running') like flies.

_(There's someone else, too)_

Stupid subliminal self. It didn't know when the hell to shut up.

However, my doltish, latent conscious was undermined by an intense knocking on the heavy quoxwood doors. Which I was leaning on at the time, by the way. I backed away to stop the jolting rhythm, and swung the doors open, still on my knees.

The now heavy-falling rain blew into my eyes, making me go blind. I cried out and tried to rub the water our of my eyeballs. "Ow," I murmured.

"Elphaba? What the fuck are you doing on the floor? In the middle of the night? On your knees?"

"Nice to see you, too, Tasi," I stated candidly.

"Are you just going to stand, I mean sit, on the floor? Or are you going to let me in?"

"You kind of are in."

"Whatever," he said, taking a few steps inside. "Look, I don't have much time-"

"Tasi, where have you been? Let's explain that much first."

"I told you, I don't have much time! Let me say this outright: Elphaba, before the Wizard died, he sent a group of people to kill you-"

"Tell me something I don't know. Fiyero already told me, Taz." Where the hell did _Taz_ come from?

Tasi grimaced a bit. "Please don't call me that ever again, Elphie."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I found them. They're with -well they were with- me. I left them while they were sleeping. But I have to be back, and soon! But, Elphie-"

"Are you helping them?"

"Yes."

"Why! I thought you were on my side, you're supposed to murder them in their beds!"

"I'm on your side, Elphaba, but….This Dorothy girl, I don't think she could hurt anyone." I thought I saw his eyes soften for a moment. "Though, I think the Tinman very well could, the Scarecrow is too deep in depression to really notice anything other than his slowly molding hay, and the Lion…well.."

"Well, what?"

"Well…He's more of a monkey…or Monkey, whichever you prefer, in a bush, if you get what I'm saying."

"A homophile?"

"Quite the little queer, Miss Elphaba."

"Tasi, how old are you, again? You said seventeen, but now that I've known you for a while…"

Tasi blushed, and a quickly said, "I'm fifteen."

"That young, huh? I would of guessed sixteen-"

"I had to lie to get a position on the Force. It became second nature." He looked away.

"Sahlah's gone, you know."

"I could've guessed," he said, "she did it, didn't she? She killed the Wizard."

"Yes, brownie points for you, Tasi."

He nodded. "I knew it had to have been her, she always seemed to have something against him."

"Who doesn't? Tasi, go. You didn't have to come to tell me; I can take care of myself."

"I thought I should warn you. I haven't told them that the Wizard is dead, that's up to you. Once they know that, they won't have any reason to kill you."

"I'm green, what other reason do they need?"

"I have to go. Good-bye, Elphie. I think this may be the last time I see you." And he, just like Adara, left. I watched him running through the rain, jumping in the puddles. It gave me the impression that childhood had cheated him. In the dreaded Force before he was even sixteen. I vowed that Tale's life would never be cheated like that.

But it seemed that her life was already on the path of being slowly ripped apart.

I slowly made my way through the halls and upstairs, softly closing my bedroom door behind me. Fiyero's sleeping form was apparent under the moonlight that filtered in from the unshaded window. I sighed and slipped in between the sheets, savoring the sweet coolness of the unused portion of the covers, and at the same time, the warmth radiating from Fiyero's body.

I stared at him for the longest time; it was ridiculous that I still felt so strong for him. It was ridiculous that he still felt so strongly for me; I was the one who had almost gotten him killed.

Damnable cultish society cause.

* * *

**Review, and I'll love you forever :)**

**Roni Green : (A.K.A.) Li**


	24. English Lessons

**Took longer than I expected on this chapter..I've been busy jotting down other stories (by the way, my new oneshot: 'Blitzkrieg' looks review loney :hint hint:) Anyways, sorry if it sucks, I'm getting kicked off the computer by my damnable father. He's looking into private school for his little rebel (that would me). Damn it.**

What a fucking communist.

I remembered how much I had hated my father when he had tried to make the Evian people do something even remotely against their will. And here _I _was, being kicked out by the 'dictator' of the Vinkus. I found myself wanting to go home to boring old Plenia. Damn it. I hated politics. When this was through, I was becoming an anarchist.

I doubted if I had stayed, though, I would've lived. I didn't think Fiyero would have the guts to punch me out; he was too amiable. But I was pretty sure that _Elphaba _would have no remorse at all for taking a swing at me. Come to think of it, I wouldn't of minded so much, either.

I closed my eyes against the stinging rain; despite the pain of the icy water flowing freely into my eyes, I felt somehow refreshed. I stopped in my tracks and held my face up to the rain, looking up into the dark sky above. The rain seemed to form an odd cylinder around me, the rain becoming more tremendous as it headed towards me.

I sighed as lightning flashed above me in the night sky. Rain storms were made all the prettier by lightning strikes.

Wait. Was it just my overactive imagination at work again, or did that lightning look eerily familiar. I had a feeling that it was the latter. That was not normal lightning; it was _green_ lightning.

But…..had Elphaba been wrong? Ha, that would be a first. To her, anyways. But who else…? Sweet Oz, maybe _her_ imagination was the one that was overactive.

_(the fish)_

Come to think of it, maybe both of our minds were overactive.

I walked deeper into the woods, hoping to find a nice tree to take cover under. Maybe I was suicidal. I rested my head against the wet trunk of an old willow tree, sighing as I felt my weary bones creak. Subconsciously, I put my hand to my breast, searching for the Gilikinese gold chain that held my….Oh, sweet Oz! It was gone! I searched the ground around me frantically. No! The pentacle my mother gave me before she died could _not _be gone.

But it was. I had had it when I murdered the Wiz; I made sure of that. And I had had it when I was in my room packing….It was at Kiamo Ko. Where else could it of been? At much as I dreaded going back there and facing Elphaba and Fiyero and the gang, I knew I had to go back. My mother had told me not to loose it on her death bed, and I would _not_ break that promise.

I stood and started to make my way back…but my leg, in fierce protest, threw me against a tree, determined that I was not to move. It was no use going now, I realized. I would go tomorrow..after a good night's sleep….

* * *

"Come on, Yero, say something." 

Fiyero shook his head. "No. It's a vain attempt to try and convince you that you're beautiful," he said.

I couldn't think of anything to say back to him. No smart comment, no comment, no nothing. Even though he was right, I enjoyed listening to him constantly pestering me about how 'beautiful' I was. I never believed him, or rather, I never let myself believe him. What could I say, it felt nice to feel loved. "So you're just now getting that through your head?"

"You're beautiful, Fae," he replied righteously.

It was almost scary how he knew my feelings before I knew them. "Sometimes I could just hit you, Fiyero. But then I reprimand myself, reminding myself that I'd be nothing without you. Really, I am nothing-" I said, adding the last part shyly.

"Please, let's not start that again."

"Fine." I didn't want an argument. I had become oddly amiable in the past couple of weeks, but even more so since the day of Adara's exit and Tasi's unexpected visit. I had no idea why, but I was beginning to accept it as a turning point in me. Fiyero seemed accepting of it, as well.

"Thank you. I love it when you're agreeable," Fiyero whispered in my ear seductively, as he ran his fingertips in light circles over my neck.

"Stop," I said, pulling his hand away. Then kissing his fingertips, not wanting him to feel rejected. "Not now."

He nodded, pulling me closer and resting his head in my hair. "Tasi was here, last night, you know," I said suddenly. "He's helping those people that are trying to kill me." I laughed then. "A whole group of them, just like you said: A heartless man of tin, a despondent Scarecrow, a Lion in a bush, and a pathetic farm girl."

"_What_?"

"The Lion? Yes, we….he's a homophile. Though, I have my suspicions that he's a _pedo_phile as well as a homophile. Good thing Dorothy's a girl." I smiled, then continued after Fiyero gave me a aberrant look, "I feel nothing but pity for the little rube. She's on a quest to kill me, and even _I _couldn't succeed in that."

"This obviously is not phasing you."

"Obviously. She's only a little girl."

"And the others?" Inquired Fiyero.

"The Scarecrow's depressed, what could he do to me? Flog me with molding straw? I doubt the Lion would even touch me, my offensive green skin might damage his precious claws."

"You're green skin is not offensive - And the Tinman?"

"I'm just seeing it as other people see it - And the Tinman….He might actually pose a threat….but Tasi's helping them, have you seen how persuasive Tasi can be? I'm sure he can turn the Tinman in my favor in a second if he wanted to. He was quite the little allurer," I said, nodding. "Don't worry, Yero," I said, when he gave me a skeptical look.

"I can't help it, Fae, I don't want to lose you again." Fiyero then glanced down at my abdomen.

"What?" I asked, I couldn't help but wonder what he was looking at.

He jerked his head up, and flushed, knowing I had seen him looking. "Nothing, I'm sorry, Fae-Fae. I know how uncomfortable it makes you when I look at you for too long."

"Stop, don't be so apologetic." There goes my amiability again. "But seriously, Yero my hero, there's absolutely nothing to worry about," I took is hand in mine, "really."

He stole another glance at my abdomen. "I hope not, I really hope not."

"Besides," I said playfully, "I have you to protect me, don't I?"

He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. "That you do, my dear, that you do."

Suddenly feeling sensual, I wrapped my arms around Fiyero's neck and kissed him, then pushed him down on the bed, undoing his shirt. "How about protecting me now, huh?"

"That, I would be happy to do any time of the day, any day."

"So, Elphaba, when do you think it should be?"

"What?"

"The wedding, Silly," said Glinda, tapping me on the shoulder lightly.

"Oh…." To be quite honest, I could care less about when Glinda's wedding was. But I had imprudently volunteered myself to be benefactor to Glinda's wedding plans (moreover, who else here to help her with her wedding?) However, I was slowly proving through a string of events that I was more of a hindrance than a benefactor. Glinda, though, didn't seem to mind. "I don't know, Glinda, spring? Or summer? Winter? When are weddings usually?"

Glinda tossed her pad of pink perfumed stationary aside. "Are you telling me that you've never been to a wedding?"

"Am I really that obvious?" I asked sarcastically. "Don't answer that," I said when Glinda moved to answer me. "No, I've never been to a wedding. I was invited to one by a couple who was friends with my parents, but they declined on my part..because..well, you know why."

"That's horrible. That's _spiteful."_

"Yes, well, life's a bitch then you die. I was only six anyways, I had no desire at all to go to a wedding. I still don't."

"Not even your best friend's?" Asked Glinda, giving me her ever poignant pout. "I feel bereaved."

I stared at Glinda a minute before speaking. "What? Glinda, I'm going to give you a dictionary, and you're going to read it very carefully, alright? If you do as I tell you, you will see that the word 'bereaved' means mourning the loss of a loved one. No one has died. So there is no reason to mourn."

Glinda flopped herself back down, her curls bouncing. Grabbing her pink paper and abandoned pen, she said, "Oh..I knew that. Anyhoo, when do you think? I was thinking about spring, when the flowers are all in bloom, and the weather is nice. What do you think, Elphie? I need your opinion on this!"

I snorted. "Some how, Glinda, I doubt that. But, sure, spring is fine."

Glinda scribbled something hurriedly on her paper, then sighed, "I just can't believe this is happening to me. I'm getting married, Elphie!" She squealed.

I pushed her away from me when she tried to hug me. "Sorry, I don't do hugs." Then said, after Glinda started to say something, "Fine, I do, but only with Fiyero."

"I'm sure that's not _all_ you do."

"Glinda, how old are you?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh my! Elphie, look!" Glinda squealed, pointing at a tree about three feet away from where we were.

I gasped and ran to Tale, hugging her to my chest; she had crawled for her first time! Kissing her forehead, I smiled. Motherhood was sure arduous, but it was moments like these that made it all worth it. "Well," I said, smoothing Tale's raven silk away from her face, "isn't Daddy going to be proud?"

Keeping her in my lap, so she couldn't wander off, I sat back down next to Glinda. "So, now that the date is planned, what's next?"

"The bridesmaids dresses." She examined me for a minute. "I'll have to get your measure- Nevermind, that won't work." She immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. It was perceivable that she had a mistake. I just didn't know why.

"Why won't that work, Glinda?" I asked.

Glinda shook her head. "No, I can't say anything more than I already have. I'm going to be in trouble…Fiyero wanted to tell you." Glinda put her head in her hands. "Oh dear, I've screwed up."

"Yes, Glinda, you have. I don't know why, but you have. What does Fiyero want to tell me, huh? Come on, Glinda! You're the fountain from which all gossip flows!"

She flushed a deep shade of pink, "Oh, Elphie! Now that I've opened my mouth, I suppose that I must say something…Elphaba, have you bled recently?" She asked, blushing even deeper. Immature Glinda, embarrassed about talking about girl matters.

I thought hard for a moment. "No…Oh, sweet Oz," I murmured.

"Elphaba Thropp, I pronounce you as pregnant. Announce, I meant announce."

"Pronounce works just fine, Glinda," I said, still in shock. This was no time for me to be giving Glinda English lessons! I was pregnant! "Glinda," I said, cradling Tale on my hip, "I have to go."

I walked as fast as I could to the castle, trying to supress myself from crying. It wasn't the fact that I was pregnant that hurt so bad (although that had something to do with it), it was the reality that everyone had known except for me. I felt as if I was being mocked.

"Fiyero!" I called when I stepped inside. "Fiyero! Hello, is anyone here? Damn it," I muttered when I got no answer. "Fiyero, where are you-?"

"Fae, I'm right here."

I turned to the side, and saw Fiyero walking down one of the long, dark corridors of Kiamo Ko, towards me. He immediately relented his happy demeanor when he saw my cold one. "What's wrong, Elphie?" He gently took Tale from me, cradling her in his arms.

"She crawled today, her first time," I started coldly. "When were you going to enlighten me on the fact that there was another on the way? Everyone knows, don't they? Except for me."

"Elphie-"

"Don't, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I'm sorry, Elphaba, I just didn't know how to tell you."

I sighed. "I know, Yero, just leave me alone for awhile." I laughed. "This sure explains my amiability lately. That's why I didn't see it. Argh, I'm so naïve!"

"No you're not, Elphie."

I let out a shaky sigh. "I feel mocked."

"You're not, though."

"It doesn't matter if I am or if I am not. I feel as if I am."

Fiyero nodded. "I'm sorry-"

"Stop. Alright? I hate apologies. I hate apologies, I hate weddings, I hate being pregnant, I hate being…me."

Fiyero took his hand in mine. "Stop, really, please. You can't possibly hate being you, because you wouldn't have me." He smiled, a feeble attempt to make me smile.

"Pft. All you do is sleep with me then get me pregnant."

"Ouch. That..kind of..hurt."

"I'm sorry. I'm going out, I need to be alone, alright?"

"Be careful, Elphie," he said softly.

"I told you, don't worry about me. Me being pregnant doesn't change anything."

I kissed Tale's forehead, and hesitantly kissed Fiyero's lips softly. "I'll be back," I said, before slipping out of Kiamo Ko.

* * *

"So, what did you say your name was again?" 

The boy smiled. "I didn't, but it's Tasi."

"I'm Dorothy," I said, holding my hand out to shake.

"Yes, that much I gathered."

"Oh." I felt my face heat up. "Um, come along, Scarecrow, don't drag your feet! The ground is wet, you'll mold."

Tasi only smiled softly. God he was handsome. "When do you think we'll get to think castle-place, Kimino Kove, was it?"

He chuckled lightly, "Kiamo Ko. And we should be there within a few days, if we're lucky."

"If we're lucky?"

"If the weather stays on our side like it has been doing, that is."

"Oh." I could feel my stomach drop, then I put on the bravest face I could muster. "That stupid Witch doesn't have much time to live then, does it?" And that doesn't _give me much time in Oz,_ I thought remorsefully.

(_With Tasi)_

I swore thatI saw a dim flicker of morale in Tasi's eyes. He _was _on our side, wasn't he?

**Review, and I'll...Yea, just review :)**

**Li**


	25. Fatalism

**This is a long one (4000 words) :smiles proudly:...so just be prepared.**

**Disclaimer:Does the Hitler: Come on, everybody, get your Nazi legs up! Wicked isn't mine. But the Hitler is ;)**

_Pregnant. Gestating. Expectant. Fertile. Parturient. Knocked up. _

I perched myself precariously on the branch of a tree on the grounds of Kiamo Ko, away from the castle. Thinking up all the ways to say 'pregnant', seemed to be a mind game that helped me to both to not break my neck, and to take the bitterness from my newfound revelation. I felt stupid for never having suspected I was pregnant. It's not like I could've changed it even if I had known. I so hated consequences.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the events that the past year had possessed: Fiyero's 'death', incarceration, revelations of my _true_ parentage, Tale, Fiyero's 'resurrection', Kiamo Ko, Frou-Frou, Frex's suicide, the Wizard's much-deserved assassination, so much _shit _that made my life what it truly was.

Sighing, I lowered myself down from the tree. I had been gone for a while, and even though I knew Fiyero had sense enough to not come looking for me (he had already tried it, and look how that had ended), but I knew that he must've been worried (or at least wondering) about my whereabouts. I felt terrible about what I had said to him earlier, as strange it was. After all, he hadn't wanted to tell me anything I hadn't wanted to hear. And pregnancy definitely fit those qualifications perfectly.

The formidable façade of Kiamo Ko appeared over the horizon, and I sighed once more. I felt grateful that I was _anywhere _with Fiyero…but Kiamo Ko seemed to be a home full of secrets between man and wife. I didn't want to be here, especially seeing as I filled in a major chapter of those secrets. Well, our affair in the city of emeralds wasn't secret anymore, but it had been.

I wasn't exactly appalled to see Fiyero waiting for me in front of the castle. He seemed to be able to read my mind..he was the aurora of my faith, if you will. Without a word, he took my hand and smiled. I tried my best to smile back, but it was a vain attempt, really. "I'm glad you decided to come back to me, Miss Elphaba."

"Where else do you think I'd go? I'm not exactly in the best medical condition for traveling."

"Since when has anything remotely clinical stopped you?" He asked dryly, but smiling. Fiyero put his arms around my waist and hugged tight to his body. I didn't pull away, rather I let him just hold me. We both needed it, I thought.

"Never. But I have to stop being so selfish. I'm got to think about two right now. I didn't do enough of that when I was preggers with Tale." I drew myself away from him and took his hands in mine. "Oh…erm…how do I say this? I'msorryforthewayItreatedyouFiyero," I said, blushing immensely.

"Alright…Was that an apology? I think it was. It's fine, Fae, really. You're pregnant, you can get away with stuff like that," he said smilingly.

"Oh, I'm glad I know that now. I might just take advantage of that, you know."

"I had a hunch that you would. Oh well, spoiling you will just have to be my new lifelong goal."

"Sounds nice."

Silence. I didn't think either of us knew what to say now. I was pregnant, and I didn't exactly know how Fiyero was coping with it. After all, this would be his fifth child; his second by his inamorata. It was bound to be rigorous for him to know that his lover was pregnant again, and he already had a wife and three children. "I'm sorry, Yero, if this is troublesome to you-"

Fiyero put his finger to my lips. "Don't. It's my turn to say 'don't be so apologetic'. I can very clearly recall our nights of…ecstasy. This didn't happen with just your own doing, I believe I had something to do with it as well."

"Well, folks, he's man enough to admit his own mistakes."

"You're no mistake, Fae. Never. No way will I ever believe that."

I sighed. "You're so naïve. Really, Yero, you try too hard. I appreciate it, though," I replied, blushing.

Fiyero gently brushed a strand of hair out of my face and brought my face to his, gently kissing my lips.

"Ellllllllllphhhhhabbbbbaaa!"

"Sweet Oz, she always picks the worst moments, doesn't she?"

"It would seem so, Love."

"Elphie, I thought you had left for good, as did Emir. Fiyero didn't. Fiyero the Fatalist. Yes, that's what I'm going to call you know," she said, looking pointedly at Fiyero.

"Glinda, lay off the caffeine, really. Now, why would you think such a thing? You knew that when I was pregnant with Tale, I was terrified of being by myself." Even though I had never said anything out in the open, I knew Glinda was smart enough to be able to see the fear…reverberating through my eyes. Maybe I needed a dictionary too.

"Yes…well, when you leave, it scares me."

"How sentimental, Glinda. I feel loved."

"You should," replied Fiyero, matter-of-factly.

"Come, let's go inside. The wind is picking up. It'll ruin my hair."

I shook my head. Glinda the Goon. Yes, that worked. Elphaba the Apathetic, Fiyero the Fatalist, and Glinda the Goon. We were a group alright.

Fiyero draped his arm over my shoulders and steered me inside, with my head resting on his shoulder. Maybe my second pregnancy wouldn't be as bad as the first.

* * *

I could not believe what a twit I was.

I wanted to bash my head in against a tree as I walked through the forest, put myself out of my misery. I had come all this way to just have to turn. Well, it was for a good cause at least. I had gone a couple of miles in the night, and in the light, the way looked even longer. I groaned inwardly. Damnable feet, they hurt like the dickens.

_Suck it up, Sah- Adara. _

Now I even felt even more like a twit. I was still calling myself Sahlah. How long had it been since I had assumed that name? Three years? More, or less? I hadn't a clue. It didn't really matter, though; I had my real name back. I had never really liked the name Sahlah anyways, it was just a pathetic attempt to lick the wounds that I had earned so long ago. Instead, it had just salted them.

I sighed. My past was so painful. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to forgive myself for what had happened to Abasi…my one true love. Every single day became increasingly painful for me with him not by my side. Who care if it had been a long time go? Maybe I should've just left regret in the dust, and abandoned all of my principles…but it was easier thought than done. I was doomed to serve a life sentence as a prisoner in my own body. I wondered if it had anything to do with my anarchism.

Subconsciously, I lightly ran my fingers over my neck, where my pentacle used to hang. I couldn't believe I had lost it! No one would stop me from getting it back, Elphaba or no. That piece had been in my family for generations, and I being the only left, was the sole owner of the priceless Evish family heirloom. Stupid Elphaba, I didn't speak Evian either. What the fuck was Evian? Apparently, Shiz wasn't at all what it was rumored to be.

I stepped in a mud puddle, and my feet sunk deep into the guck. "Damn it," I cried. "Why are things going from bad to worse?" I pulled my legs out the muck and sat down at a tree and cried. Like a baby.

* * *

Laying on Fiyero's chest, I traced his blue diamonds with my green fingers. I didn't know how I had missed it before, but green looked _nice_ with blue.

"Fae?"

"Hmmm?"

"Just wondering, but how did you come up with the name Tale?"

"Oh. Well, that's an interesting story…"

"Please enlighten me."

"Alright. Her name was originally going to be Hasina, which means good. Trying to prove my innocence after I was dead, which was what Tasi said. It was him who really named Li. He suggested that it be Tale, which means green. It kind of stuck in my mind, I guess. Why?"

He shrugged ever so slightly, seeing as I was laying on top of him. "We've got another one to name now, I was just wondering how you came up with Li's name."

I paled. "Yes, we do…"

"What?"

"Nothing…I'm just…a little scared of having another baby. I have not so pleasant memories from inside jail. I guess I just have a stereotype of what pregnancy is like."

"Well, I'm determined to break your stereotype. You're going to live like a princess, when technically, you kind of are one."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Nice. I'm not your wife, remember?"

He smiled, "You might as well be."

"Fiyero the Fatalist. Ever the charmer."

"I'm only remotely a fatalist. I believe that everything happens for a reason, but I don't believe that things can't be changed by our actions. I find it hard to believe that our fates our predetermined at birth, we can create our own paths. I know I have," he said, rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You think you have. I'm probably more of a fatalist than you are. I believe that since we think of fatalism as a prophecy, we try and elude it, and just when we think we have defied it, our fate turns and goes back to what was predetermined before we were born. There is no eluding fate, my dear, even if you think you have, you're only fooling yourself. We all die thinking we have built our lives on the foundation of fate, but really, you're destined to do what you're destined to do. Nothing you do can change it."

"You think too much, Fae. So, does that mean I was always destined to be with you, then?"

I smiled shyly. "It is possible."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Did you ever notice that our most meaningful conversations take place in the bedroom, usually when we're stark naked?"

"Yes, I've noticed that. It's strange."

"I wonder how the Gang-O-Dorothy is doing? Coming here to kill me." Maybe it was just my paranoia, but I thought I saw worry flash in Fiyero's eyes. "Fiyero, my darling, please do not worry about them, really! I'm pregnant, and really, what harm can come to me with you and Emir here?"

"I suppose you're right."

"I am."

"Elphie the Egoist."

"Please don't call me that."

"As you wish."

* * *

I felt my heart stop beating as the Arjiki castle of Kiamo Ko appeared over the painted hills. I took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" asked the Tinman from my side.

"Of course I am. I'm terrified of killing this woman."

"Believe me," he said, "she has no family, no friends. She is probably nothing but a harem, a spurned whore. She'll probably welcome us to kill her."

"Possibly," I replied. "But if she's so 'wicked', why would she let us do that?"

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug of his tin shoulders, causing them to squeak.

"Oh, you haven't been oiled since last night's rainstorm! Oh dear," I cried as I ran to Tasi who held me basket which contained the oil. Where he had gotten it, I'd never know. "Oh, Toto, leave Tasi alone! Sorry, he's a bit overfriendly." I quickly took the can out of the basket and oiled the Tinman, or Nick, as he had told us his name was. It seemed that the Scarecrow was the only one who didn't have a name. Even the Lion had a name, I had taken the liberty of calling him 'Fluffy'. He seemed to like it.

"Wow. Kiamo Ko sure is big."

"Biggest castle in all of the Vinkus," stated Tasi, like he was proud or something.

"Just a minor question, but who's castle is it? Castle's just don't build themselves."

"Um…"

"I didn't hear his answer, for he mumbled it quickly and quietly. I shrugged my shoulders. Whatever. As long as the owner didn't interfere with my duties, I was fine. Though, if she was as 'wicked' as she was proclaimed, the Winkies would be happy to get rid of her. I knew I'd be glad to be rid of her; this woman who had so haunted me the past few weeks. Despite me never having seen her.

"Come," said the Scarecrow bluntly. "We'll be there soon if we continue at this pace."

I felt bad for Scarecrow. I didn't know why, but I did. Maybe I was too empathetic. Was that even possible? Oh well. This was only another good deed to me.

* * *

I looked out the glass window of me and Fiyero's second story bedroom. I saw an oddly shaped bunch of 'people' coming down the hill towards the front wrought-iron gates. It seemed that my guests had arrived. "Yero my hero," I whispered.

"Yes?" He mumbled almost incoherently, it was still morning, and my restless movements and bouts of sudden morning sickness had woken him. Now neither of us were able to go back to sleep.

"They're here."

"Who's here, Fae?" He asked, getting up and pulling some clothes on.

"Them. Dorothy, the lethargic, the pedophile, the heartless, and Tasi."

Fiyero put his hands on my shoulders and he examined the group. Despite Fiyero's boyish charm and good-nature, I knew that years of living in the Vinkus had taught him war tactics inexplicable to the human nature. "What shall we do, Fiyero, warrior-prince?"

He didn't answer me, and I turned around to see his serious sapphire eyes darting from Tasi and the Tinman. "Tasi's on our side, right? That leaves on the Tin one to worry about. I'm going to wake Emir. I want you and Glinda and Li to stay in here, alright?"

"No. I'm going with you."

"Elphaba-"

"No. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. I'm going. I'm sure Dorothy will be none too pleased to learn of the Wizard's death. What's the point of killing me when the entire purpose happened to be one in which the Wizard helped them get home. It doesn't too much now what happens to me, huh?"

"To me it does."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Fiyero sighed, exasperated. There was no point in debating with me. "Fine. Get dressed. I'm going to wake Emir."

I gave him a one-hand salute. "Yes, captain!"

He smiled and slipped out of the room. I glanced once more at the posse before I pulled a black dress out of the closet. I slipped it over my head and walked downstairs where a very pale Glinda sat at the table watching the two men argue. Was I the only one who wasn't worried?

I sat down next to Glinda. "What are they arguing about?"

She leaned into me and whispered, "How to get rid of the Tinman. Fiyero's afraid that he poses a threat."

I nodded. "Fiyero,"

He whirled around. "Oh, I didn't know you were there."

I smiled sarcastically. "I noticed. Dearie, just pour some water on the damnable man. He'll rust and the rest will be history."

"I told you that you're sublime. You're expertise will never be surpassed by any other living being."

"My expertise being terrorism? I'd say not. I'm getting Tale."

Fiyero gave me a wary look. "Do really think they'd hurt a baby?"

He relented. "No."

I quickly retrieved Tale and brought her downstairs, holding her close to my breast. "Hello, Sweetie," I said softly. Motherhood had done something to me. Something weird.

I sat at the wooden kitchen table with our little group, playing with Tale, until I heard a loud banging at the door. Glinda paled. Fiyero's jaw clenched. "Oh, I wonder who that could be," I said in a false doltish innocence. "I think I'll get the door."

"Elphaba, this isn't a game."

"Yes, it is, and I'm holding all the cards."

Fiyero took my arm and walked with me towards the large Quoxwood double doors, despite my protests. Fiyero swung the doors open to reveal the strange group. Tasi included. This was where the revelations would begin. No matter how painful…or strange.

"Hello, Tasi," I said casually.

"Good to see you again, Elphie," he replied stepping in. "And in the light. You look good, you gain some weight?"

I flushed. "Uh, sort of."

"Um.." I heard the girl in pigtails say. The rube.

"Oh, you brought friends?"

"Yes, this is Nick," he said pointing at the Tinman, "and that's Fluffy," he said, pointing at the Lion, "that's Dorothy," he said, pointing to the rube, "and that's Scarecrow."

"You know each other?" Asked Dorothy. The first coherent thing I heard her say. Why was I documenting things? I was strange.

"Of course," I said, smiling my best smile. The smile that I usually only saved for Fiyero. "Tasi is an old friend. He helped me escape racial persecution. It is really quite a trifle to be born with a slightly off skin pigmentation."

"Slightly off?" Said the Tinman. "You're fucking _green._ I'd say that's a little more than 'slightly off'."

"Yes, when you put it in perspective. So, may I help you?" I asked, looking straight into Dorothy's eyes, knowing the answer I was about to receive.

"I'm here to kill you," she said, barely audible. "The Wizard said to. It's the only way to get home, to Kansas."

"Honey," I said, "The Wizard is dead. He can't help you."

"What?" she cried.

The Tinman raised his axe threateningly over his head. "Did you have anything to do with it, Witch?"

"If you touch her, I will rust you so fast, you won't have time to say 'sweet Oz'." It was the first thing Fiyero had said since the group had arrived. Grr, more documentation.

"Oh," he said, gaining more courage, "and who might you be?"

"I'm her husband," Fiyero growled.

My breath caught in my throat. That just being said made my heart thump madly in my chest.

"Her husband, huh? Isn't that interesting," challenged Nick, even though I could tell he was loosing his enthusiasm.

Fiyero took my hand in his and squeezed.

"Now how am I supposed to get home?" cried Dorothy. What a rube. What a _whiny _rube.

"That, I cannot help you with. I have worries of my own."

"And what might those be?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm pregnant, you little brat."

I heard gasps from all around, except from Tasi, from which emitted an "Again?"

I allowed a small smile. "Yes, again. Fiyero just can't stay away from me."

Tasi shook his head. "I didn't need to know that."

"Hello? Guys? Me? Home? How am I supposed to get there?"

I glared at Dorothy. "I don't know. You should of thought of that before you landed your house on my sister. And took her shoes!"

"Elphie," Fiyero said warningly.

I heard Glinda cry out from the kitchen. "Glinda, what are you doing?" I called, gritting my teeth angrily.

I heard the clip-clop of her shoes as she ran to me, holding Tale away from her. "Your daughter vomited all over me! Ew!"

I took Tale from Glinda and wiped her mouth. "I hope you don't plan on having children anytime soon."

"HELLO!"

"Sweet Oz, I don't know how to get you home, you little rube! I never studied sorcery. Glinda did, though."

Dorothy looked at Glinda helplessly.

"What is she trying to do?"

"Get home."

"Oh.." Glinda pretended to thing hard, even though I could see right through her. The task really required no effort in a person who had studied sorcery. No matter how effectively. "Um, just click you heels together three times and say: 'there's no place like home' with each click." Glinda smiled proudly.

Dorothy stood up and wiped her teary eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

"Alright," Dorothy said uncertainly.

"Hey, Tasi," I called, turning away from Dorothy. I had no desire to see her off. "Got any idea what we should name the new one?" I asked, pointing to belly, which was not even raised yet.

Tasi stepped next to me and though for a moment. "Hmmm..Name her-"

"Her?"

"It's a girl. Trust me. Name her Zamurrad. It means 'emerald'."

"You like making fun of my skin, don't you?"

He shrugged. "I don't make fun of people. It's more of an acknowledgement."

"…There's no place like home, There's no place like home…."

I saw something that remotely represented pain in Tasi's eyes as Dorothy began in her final click in what seemed like slow motion. I thought Dorothy must've seen in too, because as she was saying the word 'like', she grabbed Tasi's hand, finished her sentence, and then they were both gone.

I rubbed my head. Strange. Very strange. Tasi running off with the little rube. Well, it's not like I could talk, I wasn't much better. "Wow," I said. "that was weird."

"Yes, it was."

I looked over to the Lion, who cowered in a corner, the Tinman, who stood as if oblivious, and the Scarecrow, who stood hunched over. Pretty pathetic group, if you asked me. "So, what are you going to now, now that your leader is gone and the Wizard is dead?" I asked, as if interrogating them.

None of them answered. I just shrugged it off. I didn't give a damn if any of them answered me. I just wanted them to leave. Then I heard a crash upstairs. "Fiyero, what was that?"

"Fae, do you really think I know?"

"No, I was just asking. It's a reflex."

"I'll go check."

I watched as Fiyero jogged up the spiraling staircase, his diamonds a beautiful blue blur. I clutched Tale to my chest and kissed her forehead. _Zamurrad._ It was weird, but I liked it. It would work.

I was snapped out of my name reverie by Fiyero holding the arm of his captive: none other than Adara. I shook my head. "What are you doing back here, I thought you left."

"I did leave. But I left something here. An Evish family heirloom. I'm leaving now, alright?"

"Adara?"

"Yes, Strawboy?" she said, nonchalantly, picking at her fingernails.

"Adara, look at me," he said, his exhausted and beaten voice gaining momentum.

"What?"

As we watched, the Scarecrow tore off his pants, straw covering the floor, to reveal a pair of regular trousers, and normal feet. I watched boredly, I had no desire at all to see a Scarecrow strip. Next, he tore off his shirt, revealing a well muscled, pale chest. The chest of a person who hadn't seen the sunlight in a long time. Now he tore off his face, to reveal himself as a good looking man. I didn't really care, seeing as Fiyero would always be better, but I heard Adara gasp.

Adara ran into the arms of the former Scarcrow, crying, and touching his face. I couldn't make out any intelligible words. I gathered that she knew him, although one could never be quite sure.

"Adara, would you like to introduce use to your friend?"

She quickly kissed him and took his hands, turning to us. "Everyone, this is Abasi."

Despite myself, I had to smile. We all deserved a happy ending, didn't we? Adara, no matter how creepy, included. As Glinda hurriedly talked to a frazzled, but happy, Abasi, Fiyero stepped next to me and took my hand. "How are you?"

"I'm tired, but I'm good. You know," I said, after observing Adara for a minute more, "I may be quite the cynic, but I think we all deserve a happy ending. What's the point of living if we don't have one?"

"Can't answer that, Elphie. But I suppose you're right, though. I sometimes wonder about you, you know; you pretend not to believe in yourself, and you pretend you're not beautiful, but I think, in the back of your mind, you know. And you believe."

"Believe whatever you want, Fiyero. So," I said, gently butting his shoulder with mine, "husband, huh?" I felt brave for acknowledging something so sensitive to me.

He flushed, ever so slightly. "Yes." Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "And I meant it, too."

Fate. I was destined to be what I was destined to be. I wasn't quite sure what that was, but as long as I had Fiyero with me, I wasn't sure I cared.

**Review, and the epilogue will be up in a couple of days. **

**Li**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N Pt. 1 - When you see Mark Ludden on Broadway three years from now, just remember, we're related :)**

**A/N Pt. 2 - Yes, sadly, this story is coming to a close within these next four pages :cries: First off, I would like to thank my dear friends Ronnie and Jon, who have never even heard of Wicked, but somehow still manage to supply me with ideas..And to Haley and Katherine who have...who cares if they don't read this? Also to my history teacher (don't ask) from which the concepts of _inferiorty_ and _fatalism _come from. Also, I'd like to thank my faithful reviewers; especially elphabathedelirious32, Kennedy Leigh Morgan, and Yero my Hero. You get free hugs. One size fits all (hardee har har).**

**Just so you know, after this, I will probably spontaneously post oneshots and drabbles. Also, I've got three new ideas (only two are probably going into word form, though) for longer stories..So you might wanna look out for those :)**

Glinda's wedding took place in April. Spring, just like we had planned it. The day was perfect, and the wedding went perfectly. I had a feeling that she had been planning her wedding from the time she was born.

"Hey," said Fiyero as he sat back down in the chair next to mine, handing me Tale.

"Hello," I said absently.

"What's up with you? You seem distant."

"Nothing's wrong," I said, turning to Fiyero. "I'm just observing what a wedding looks like."

"You know," he said, absently running his fingers across my slightly swollen stomach, "we could have had a real wedding. We didn't have to just elope like that."

"Yes, we did," I replied dryly. "If you hadn't been so chicken -Chicken, excuse me-, you could of actually divorced from Sarima. Besides, Glinda would of taken on the position as wedding planner, and you know I don't do white. Or worse: pink."

"Not even once?" Fiyero was begging now.

"Not even once. That trimester's over, Fiyero. I'm going back to being my cynical-bitch-self," I stated.

He sighed. "Fine..but if-"

"Yero, do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Shut up," I said as sweetly as possible.

My husband lovingly wrapped his arms around me. "Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you."

"And I you."

"I'll be right back," he said standing up and walking off.

"Take your time," I said cynically as he left. When he was out of sight, I stacked sugar packets upon the rim of his champagne glass. Tale, however, was determined that no one was going to mess with her daddy's drink, and knocked them off onto the floor. "Oh well," I said, too swollen to bend over and retrieve them.

"No," she said.

"Oh, I rue the day that I taught you that word."

"Elphaba!"

"Oh, hello, Glinda."

"Elphie, I just want to thank you. For everything."

"Glinda-"

"No. I appreciate you letting me and Emir staying here until the palace is rebuilt. And I thank you _for_ Emir." She blushed.

I waved her off. "Really, Glinda. Where else would you of stayed?"

"Well, we didn't have to have the palace rebuilt-"

"Yes, you did. I would of tore it down with my teeth if you hadn't decided to get it redone. That was disgusting, finding Morrible's body in there like that." I shuddered. "Besides, do you really think Fiyero and I would visit you at that palace where we almost died?"

"What about Tale and Zamurrad?"

"Glinda. Tale can say 'no', and Zamurrad isn't even born yet. They are the minority."

"Oh..true. Anyways, thank you." She quickly moved to hug me before I could move away.

"Ugh! Hugs!"

"Oh, come off," said Emir as he came up to Glinda, draping his arm around her. "Her hugs aren't _that_ bad."

I scoffed. "Maybe not to you. Were you a deprived child, Emir?"

"Slightly, actually."

"Well, join the club."

"You should never of invited her to your wedding, you know that, right?" Asked Fiyero as he seated himself back in his chair. "Why are there sugar packets on the floor?"

"No reason," I replied coolly.

"Right."

"So, Glinda, when are you and Emir going to have a child?"

Glinda immediately flushed. "Oh…um…er-"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I asked, dryly stating the obvious.

Glinda nodded.

"Good job, Glin."

"Pft. As if you can say anything," she said, nodding towards my belly.

I shrugged. "How long did you say that it's going to take to build the palace again? I'm not sure I can take anymore Glindaficationess."

"A couple of months. Then we're going to get someone, a Unionist, I guess, to bless. Don't want Oscar or Morrible's spirits haunting us…"

I shivered. "Yes, it was kind of scary. Finding her slumped over that desk, dead…with my name written in her blood. Creepy-"

"Hello!" cried Glinda. "This is a wedding! _My_ wedding to be specific! Can we not have depressing at my wedding?"

"Fine, Glinda."

"Speech! Speech! Speech!"

I smiled as Glinda and Emir ran -or pranced- off to go say their demanded speech. Fiyero demandingly tapped his glass with his knife, cracking the top. He immediately threw the knife aside. "You didn't see that."

"See what?"

"Right." Fiyero took my hand. "You are happy like this, aren't you? Sometimes even _I_ can't tell."

Happiness was an emotion that I wasn't even sure existed in the depths of my _soul. _Well, I had no soul…so could I be happy? I thought hard for a moment. Despite the pain that I had suffered in the past year, I didn't think I could be happier. "Yes, Yero my hero, I'm happy." It seemed that everyone was happy: Glinda had Emir and was married, Adara got Abasi back and had gone back to Ev to rule, and I…I had Fiyero.

He squeezed my hand and smiled. "I'm glad. Fae, I know I've promised this to you a thousand times, but you won't live like you did when you were a child. You won't be deprived of anything. _Especially_ love."

Fiyero, ever the fatalist. I kissed his cheek quickly and went back to observe Glinda and Emir as they danced. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fiyero playing with Tale. I smiled a small smile. My life had turned out drastically different than I had ever thought it would be: happy.

**FIN.**

**Review, and I'll give you a hug. Sort of. **

**Li**


End file.
